Cambiare el destino
by Elying-chan21
Summary: -No… No, Na-Na-NARUTO!-grito alterada... ¿Había sido esa una simple pesadilla o seria algo mas? ¿Sería capaz de cambiar el destino?, lo intentaría, ella lo lograría, como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki. Minakushi,Naruhina y mas. FINAL
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

_Hola soy nueva con esta parejita k no se xk últimamente me ha encantado, no se me enacanta asi de fasil asi de simple, no sean malos con migo si es mi primer fic que no es naruhina y sinceramente no se como me aiga kedado._

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen estos son de Masashi Kishimoto...la historia si es mia._

* * *

**Cambiare el destino**

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

-no…no Na-Na-NARUTO!...-grito una mujer de largo cabello rojizo que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba sumamente agitada, esa había sido una horrible "pesadilla", no sabia como mas llamarla, la había sentido tan real, todo, todo lo que vio en ella, la intensidad de todo lo que vio era algo increíble.

-Kushina…Kushina estas bien calmate-decia un hombre rubio, de hermosos ojos azules, se había alarmado cuando escucho la voz de su esposa gritar asustada a su lado.

-¿h-he?...¿Mi-Minato?-trataba de hacer que su respiración se normalizara, esa pesadilla había sido horrible, la había sentido tan real, vio los hermosos ojos de su esposo, alzo sus manos hasta tocar los finos rasgos de el-!MINATO¡-dijo al darse cuenta de que en verdad era el, al sentirlo, tan calido y ver esa hermosa sonrisa reconfortante, lanzándose encima y envolviendo sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

La abrazo fuertemente, acaricio su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de ella- ¿estas mejor?- pregunto despues de un rato.

-si…si lo estoy…fue solo…fue solo-no sabia que decirle ¿Qué le diría?, si ni ella misma sabia si en verdad había sido una pesadilla o algo mas- fue solo una pesadilla-le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, lo mejor seria no alarmarlo, luego investigaría que había sido eso, no podía dejarlo asi, y si eso era verdad, lo evitaría, lo evitaría a toda costa.

-¿segura?-pregunto alzando una ceja, conosia esas sonrisas, sabia que a pesar de lo hermosas que eran solo podían significar una cosa, mentia, ella solo la había usado un par de veces con el, sabia que si ahora la usaba lo mejor seria no inmiscuirse hasta que ella decidiera decirle que era lo que en realidad le pasaba.

-s-si…-no quería mentirle, pero lo mejor seria no decirle nada hasta que estuviera segura de que era lo que realmente había sido-volvamos a dormir-tomo el brazo de el y lo tumbo junto con ella en la cama matrimonial que compartían, se recostó sobre su pecho, Minato poso una mano sobre su espalda y la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, **espero que solo aiga sido una horrible pesadilla…Naruto…**callo dormida en un profundo sueño.

**¿Quién eres Naruto?** Pensaba Minato, avía escuchado las cosas que su esposa murmuro creyendo ser alucinaciones suyas, por alguna razón ese nombre le resultaba familiar.

0-0-0-0-0

_-Porque yo... –hizo una pausa tomando todo el poco valor que tenia-TE AMO, NARUTO-justo despues de pronunciar las palabras que había esperado decir toda su vida, se lanzo contra el hombre que tenia en frente, de cabello en punta color naranja, ojos morados, vestido con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, sabia que moriría, tenia que decírselo antes de hacerlo, ese seria su ultimo deseo._

_Naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos enormemente de la sorpresa, ella Hyuga Hinata, heredera de el clan Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, una chica linda de largo cabello azulado y ojos color perla, acababa de decirle que lo amaba, a el Naruto Uzumaki, un chico uerfano sin padres, rechazado incluso por su propia aldea, que no tenia absolutamente nada, solo pudo sentir confusión, alegría, coraje y mucho miedo por que ese maldito de Pein le hicieran daño a ella._

_-HINATA!-grito al, verla caer desde una considerable altura, temia por ella, y esas malditas estacas no dejaban que se moviera, no podía moverse, no podía protegerla, la vio levantarse varias veces con ese brillo de determinación en la mirada, para despues volver a caer, gracias a que ella había quitado algunas de esas extrañas estacas ahora podía moverse un poco mas, pero aun asi no era suficiente, no le quedaba suficiente fuerza para poder liberarse y Hinata cada vez estaba mas débil, podía sentir como su chakra bajaba considerablemente._

_-HINATAAA!...-volvio a gritar esta vez mas fuerte, ese maldito de Pein la había levantado en el aire con el shinara tenesi, para despúes dejarla caer, y encajarle una de esas malditas estacas negras en el pecho, no supo que rayos fue lo que le dijo, no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, solo sentía como el enojo la ira y el coraje crecían cada vez mas en su interior-ARGHHH!...-un estridente rugido se escucho en todo el lugar._

0-0-0-0-0

Se llevo una mano a el corazón, sabia que algo pasaba, que debía hacer algo, lo sentía en el corazón pero, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?, había estado inquieta toda la mañana, y ahora sentía algo indescriptible en su interior, no era como el poder de el kyuubi, era diferente, sentía como una opresión en el pecho y como si le faltara el aire, se sentía preocupada y angustiada.

-¿estas bien Kushina-chan?-hablo una mujer de largo cabello hasta la cintura en un color azabache y un ligero tono azulado de ojos perlados, se veía preocupada, su amiga había estado toda la mañana extraña, se había estado comportando de forma un tanto seria, y eso era algo demasiado raro en ella.

-¿he?-miro a sus dos amigas-ha…!SI¡…si ´ttébane…¿por que no abria de estarlo?-dijo con una mano tras la nuca y una gran sonrisa estilo Uzumaki, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-¿segura?-esta vez hablo una mujer de largo cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como el carbón, contrastando con una blanca piel, arqueando una ceja- has estado actuando raro toda la mañana-

-!claro que si¡ ´ttebane…vamos a comer un poco de ramen…tengo ambre-dijo intentando sonar igual que siempre, debía hacer algo, pero no sabia ¿que?…

* * *

_Y k les parece el comienzo de este fic Minakushi, si lo se no me resisti y tuve k poner un poco de naruhina en el jajaja pero en serio era necesario...es la primera vez k escribo de esta pareja como protagonista, y….¿como creen k voy?...¿voy bien?...les ha gustado?...yo espero k si…lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía…si puse algo mal o algo x el estilo aganmelo saber kieren….haaa…x cierto este cap es corto xk apenas es el prologo y x eso se ve un poco aburrido en el siguiente ya vendrá lo bueno (eso espero ;p)_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2:¿pesadilla o premonicion?

_Hola!_

_Aki traigo la conti de mi nuevo fic, espero k no desepcione a nadie con ella, bien no tengo algún otro comentario, solo espero k disfruten de su lectura :)._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son mios, esotos son de Masashi kishimoto-sama...la historia es mia;)_

* * *

**Cambiare el destino.**

* * *

**¿Pesadilla o premonición?**

* * *

-¡NOOO!-grito al tiempo en que se incorporaba en la cama, esa pesadilla había sido diferente a las demás, ya antes había visto en sus pesadillas a ese chico rubio tendido en el suelo con estacas hundidas en su cuerpo, luego venia esa chica peliazulada que intentaba protegerlo, después la chica caía a los pies de el hombre de gabardina negra con nubes rojas, y este le encajaba una de esas extrañas estacas, pero después de eso solo podía escuchar el estridente grito de chico rubio y eso era todo, pero ahora, ahora había sido completamente diferente, ahora su pesadilla continuo, y lo vio.

Lo vio convirtiéndose en una versión en miniatura del Kiuby.

-¿Kushina estas bien?-pregunto Minato, eso ya estaba empezando a preocuparlo, llevaba ya 4 noches despertando de la misma manera, pensó que debía dejarla sola y que ha su tiempo ella le diría lo que pasaba, pero ella no decía nada y cada vez estaba más preocupado, no, eso tenía que acabar, le preguntaría ahora mismo- Kushina-llamo y la miro a los ojos, viéndola seriamente- tienes que decirme lo que está pasando-esta abrió mas sus ojos-confía en mi-dijo suavizando su mirada y su voz.

-¡haaa!-suspiro, el tenia razón, no podría hacerlo sola, debía saber que era lo que le estaba pasando.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió pesadamente los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en pleno rostro, bufo molesta y cambio de posición buscando estar mas cómoda, volviendo a cerrar los ojos en el proceso, palpo la cama a su lado, abrió los ojos al no sentir nada, se incorporo en la cama y busco con la mirada en la habitación-Mi-Minato-dijo al momento en que bostezaba.

Miro el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y alarmada vio la hora, eran las diez de la mañana, de seguro Hana y Mikoto estarían echas una furia con ella, por llegar tarde, se habían citado a las nueve y media de la mañana y se había quedado dormida.

**Minato por que no me levantaste…**pensó mientras hacia un puchero.

Rápidamente salió de la cama, se desvistió, tomo una rápida ducha, se cambio, desayuno lo primero que encontró, agradeciendo a Minato el haber preparado un poco de comida antes de irse.

0-0-0-0-0

-ha…ha…ha…-jadeaba, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y la cabeza gacha.

-Kushina siempre es lo mismo contigo-reclamo, estaba molesta, Kushina siempre era impuntual, habían quedado en que irían con Tsunade a las nueve y media y ella llegaba media hora tarde.

-ya déjala Mikoto...será mejor que nos vayamos…Tsunade odia que la hagan esperar-al escuchar lo ultimo todas sudaron frio.

-si…tienes razón lo mejor será irnos-

-y ¡Kushina!-llamo a su amiga pelirroja-¿nos dirás lo que está pasando ahora o esperaras a que lleguemos con Tsunade?-pregunto.

El día anterior Kushina les había dicho que se reunirían para ir con Tsunade, y ya una vez estando juntas hablarían sobre un problema que tenia, estaba preocupada por su amiga, se veía pálida, con ojeras en sus ojos, claro signo de no haber dormido bien, incluso podía decir que más delgada y estaba aun mas distraída de lo normal.

Al escucharla Kushina solo bajo la mirada, necesitaba ayuda, tenía el presentimiento de que su problema no era cualquier cosa, y se sentía aun mas alarmada ya que Minato también se mostro preocupado cuando se lo conto.

0-0-0-0-0

-y…¿que piensa sensei?-preguntó, se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, se había decidido por preguntarle a su maestro, pensó que lo mejor era tener una segunda opinión, no creía que eso fuera algo para tomarse a la liguera.

-¿desde cuando dices que Kushina tiene estas…-buscaba la palabra correcta-pesadillas?-

-hace ya una semana-

Se quedo pensativo, según con todo lo que le había dicho Minato le pareció una simple pesadilla, pero al escucharlo decir algo de un joven rubio que se transformaba en el Kiuby se intereso mas por lo que le decía y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre Naruto, ese era el mismo nombre que él estaba usando para su protagonista en el libro que estaba escribiendo, ¿Cómo era que Kushina sabía que nombre usaría?, no, eso no podía ser, el no había dejado que nadie supiera de eso hasta no tenerlo terminado y ahora venia su joven disípulo y le decía eso.

Pero lo que más había llamado su atención eran las descripciones, sobre todo la del hombre de cabello naranja en punta, y ojos morados con elipses en sus ojos, solo concia a una persona que tenía ese tipo de ojos. Todo eso le parecía sumamente extraño.

-¿donde está Kushina?-pregunto, con una anormal seriedad en el.

-fue junto con Hana y Mikoto a ver a Tsunade-ahora estaba más preocupado que antes, había ido con su maestro a escuchar su opinión y solo agrando mas su preocupación al ver la seriedad con que él lo estaba tomando.

-iremos con ellas-

-¿qué?-eso lo desconcertó por completo.

0-0-0-0-0

-ya veo-decía Tsunade, había mantenido los ojos cerrados y escuchado atentamente desde que Kushina empezó a relatarle todo, lo que más le había impresionado de su relato era, el que el chico rubio al que ella llamaba Naruto, llevaba un collar, su collar, el collar, ¿como es que Kushina sabia de él?, no recordaba el habérselo dicho.

-Tsunade-chan ¿que crees que es? ´ttebane-pregunto Kushina intentando parecer despreocupada, pero sin lograrlo, aunque lo intentara sus amigas podían ver la preocupación en sus ojos, se habían mantenido en silencio, escuchando todo lo dicho por ella, no les parecía la gran cosa, excepto por el hecho de escuchar la palabra Kiuby en su relato, pero al ver la seriedad con que Tsunade lo tomaba, entendían por que la preocupación de su amiga.

-Kushina-llamo Tsunade-¿tu alguna vez habías visto el collar de ese muchacho en otro lado?-pregunto.

-¿he?-no entendía que tenía que ver eso, ¿acaso a Tsunade le gustaba la joyería?, ¿quería comprarlo?-¿quieres comprarlo? ´ttebane-

A Tsunade le apareció una gotita tras la cabeza, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que Kushina nunca entendiera nada a la primera-no, pero necesito que me digas ¿si ya lo habías visto antes en otro lado?-explico

-ha…no, no lo había visto, y ahora que lo pienso…es muy lindo, quisiera uno, ¿Cuánto creen que cueste un collar así?-pregunto con el dedo índice en su mentón.

-Tsunade…-dijo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca justo antes de entrar, a Tsunade solo le apareció una venita en la frente, ¿con que derecho creía que podía entrar de esa manera en su casa?-haaa-se quejo, al momento en que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-eso es por entrar sin tocar-estaba enojada, siempre hacia lo mismo y ya la tenía fastidiada.

-ohayou-dijo Minato saliendo de detrás de Jiraiya.

-¡Minato!-exclamo Kushina justo antes de correr hacia él y prenderse de su cuello.

-ohayou Minato-kun-

-ohayou Minato-

Kushina empezó a reclamarle a Minato por no haberla levantado antes, mientras que sus amigas solo negaban con la cabeza.

Jiraiya se acerco serio a Tsunade-también estas preocupada- no pregunto, afirmo, se coloco al lado de ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-si-

-¿ya tienes una idea?-pregunto

-si-contesto mirando como ahora Kushina discutía con Mikoto-tu también ¿no?-

-claro-se quedo callado un rato-¿crees que tengamos que ir nosotros también?-

-no lo sé…-

-¿que fue exactamente lo que a ti te conto?-

Después de hablar un rato ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que eso, no era tan simple como una simple pesadilla, y más porque Kushina sabia cosas que ellos no habían dicho en ningún momento, primero estaba el hecho de que Tsunade en ningún momento había contado sobre el collar, luego que Jiraiya nunca había dicho o mostrado el nombre de su protagonista, el cual no era un nombre común y corriente si no uno muy extraño que le llevo horas inventar y decidir, también el que el chico del sueño de Kushina también fuera un jinchuriki y no uno cualquiera, era el jinchuriki del Kiuby, el mismo que el de Kushina y por último el extraño hombre que se le hacía levemente conocido de algún lado a Jiraiya.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser una simple pesadilla, eso debía ser algo más.

-¿pasa algo malo sensei?-pregunto Minato, que desde hace un rato había estado dejando de prestar atención de lo que decían Kushina, Hana y Mikoto para ver hablar con esa seriedad a su sensei y Tsunade.

-Kushina- Tsunade llamo la atención de la pelirroja-creo que sabemos que es lo que te pasa-

-y ¿que es? ´ttebane-se escucho un pequeño deje de temor en ella, no era normal ver actuar así a esos dos y menos si estaban juntos. Minato noto lo preocupada que se veía, paso un brazo por su cintura brindándole el apoyo que el sabia necesitaba.

Hana y Mikoto solo se quedaron atentas a lo que dirían, sabían que el mejor en estos casos era Minato dándole apoyo, y renconfortarla.

-es…-Tsunade no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿Qué le diría que era si ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo decirlo?

-es una premonición-interrumpió Jiraiya

* * *

_Que les pareció la continuación?...si lo se raro no?...pero ya verán lo k sige solo esperen…muchas gracias x leer y dejar sus comentarios…_

_Empezare a contestar los comentarios k me dejen ;)_

_**Sayukira:** muchas, muchas gracias x dejarme un comentario k me alentó a seguir en serio, me alegro de k te gustara y creo k tienes razón respecto a las faltas de ortografía, espero k este no aiga tenido tantas xD_

_**Guest:** me alegro mucho de k te gustara y fuera de tu agrado, no sabes como me ayudo tu comentario hiba a dejarlo hasta k vi el tuyo y dije subiré al menos un segundo cap espero k te guste :D, como vez este cap no tuvo Naruhina pero en los k sigen si habrá y no solo xk me encanta el Naruhina si no xk es necesario, espero k este te aiga gustado xD_

_Bien también les dejare el nombre del próximo cap:_

_Segundo capitulo: **Al país de los demonios**_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3:Al pais de los Demonios

_Hola!_

_Ya esta aki la conti, creeanme k fue difícil hacerla, tuve k investigar mucho he inventar una k otra cosa y con mi nula inspiración y sientos de distracciones no me salian muy bien las palabras u.u…pero afortunadamente logre traer la conti, espero y les guste n.n_

* * *

**Cambiare el destino.**

* * *

**Al país de los demonios**

* * *

-he?...es una premonique?-dijo Kushina, no entendía que era eso.

-una premonición-repitió Jiraiya

- y que es una premonición?-pregunto Kushina, nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

Minato solo sonrió, Hana y Mikoto negaron con la cabeza y Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían una gotita tras la cabeza, Kushina siempre había sido así, era la última en entender.

-es un aviso pre adelantado de lo que está por venir, donde de alguna manera tu estas involucrado directa o indirectamente-contesto Hana.

Jiraiya afirmo con la cabeza-normalmente las premoniciones se manifiestan en forma de sueños por algún motivo en especial, es un acontecimiento que se dará en el futuro-especifico.

-entonces mi pesadilla es en realidad lo que pasara en el futuro ´ttebane-mientras decía esto Kushina se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados movía su cabeza de arriba abajo en un movimiento repetitivo, afirmando lo que ella misma había dicho-¡¿QUE, QUE?-grito cayendo en cuenta de que si eso era verdad entonces, ese chico tenia a karuma dentro de él, era su jinchuriki, entonces que pasaba con ella, y esos chicos eran ninjas de konoha, lo que había visto, no eso no podía ser, no podía ser verdad.

-sensei-llamo Minato a Jiraiya-¿Por qué cree que es una premonición?-pregunto, a el no se le había ocurrido el que lo fuera, de echo cientos de cosas habían pasado por su cabeza para explicar las frecuentes pesadillas de Kushina, por su cabeza habían pasado cosas desde comer rameen antes de dormir, hasta un enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño impidiendo que duerma para volverla loca, pero una premonición del futuro, eso era algo en que no había pensado, pero, si se ponía a analizar detalladamente todo lo que Kushina le había relatado, tenía sentido lo que su sensei decía, pero, también podía ser otra cosa, quería saber el por qué su maestro afirmaba que era eso precisamente y no solo él, si no, que también Tsunade se veía convencida de lo que habían dicho.

-bueno-empezó Jiraiya, no sabía cómo explicaría eso-cuando me contaste el sueño de Kushina, al principio no le tome importancia, pero al escucharte decir la palabra kiyubi, tome más interés en tu relato, pero, me sorprendí aun mas cuando dijiste el nombre Naruto, ese nombre es el mismo que el del protagonista de mi nuevo libro-

-nuevo libro?-pregunto Kushina ladeando la cabeza.

-sí, estoy empezando un nuevo libro, y precisamente el protagonista de mi obra maestra se llama Naruto-

-pero Kushina pudo haber oído ese nombre en otra parte-interrumpió Mikoto

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza-¡no!, quien llamaría a alguien con nombre de comida, además a mí se me ocurrió, es una completa invención mía, me tomo semanas encontrar el nombre adecuado para mi protagonista-

-y si Kushina lo vio en algún lado, tal vez lo leyó-

Kushina negó con la cabeza-no, nunca había escuchado, leído o visto ese nombre, de hecho no lo había escuchado hasta que lo vi en mis sueños, cuando la chica que tiene el cabello como el de Hana-chan lo gritaba-

-exacto-dijo Jiraiya-yo estoy empezando un libro y mi protagonista se llamara Naruto, era secreto, no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que lo terminara-

-Entiendo-hablo pensativo Minato-pero, solo por eso cree que se trata de una premonición?-inquirió, sabía que había más.

-no-se puso serio-lo que más me llamo la atención, fue…fue ese hombre, el hombre la manera en que lo describieron-especifico-el…bueno yo lo conozco o… lo conocí-

-a que te refieres con que lo conociste?-

-yo…lo conocí hace tiempo y lo entrene durante tres años, pero murió bajo circunstancias desconocidas junto con sus amigos-dijo Jiraiya tristemente, aun recordaba el día en que lo conoció, el día en que el, Tsunade y Orochimaru los conocieron.

-crees que es él?...-dijo Tsunade, ella también sabia a quien se refería Jiraiya, pero cavia la posibilidad de que fuera alguien más.

-sí, estoy seguro-estaba seguro de que era el, por lo que había escuchado de el sueño de Kushina ese hombre usaba el shinara tenesi, y eso unido a su descripción, solo lo dejaba con dos posibilidades; la primera era que Nagato hubiese tenido un hijo con Konan y hubiese heredado el rinegan y la segunda era que fuera él, que siguiera vivo, la primera no lo creía y la segunda, quería confiar en que fuera la segunda opción, tenía esperanzas de que su antiguo discípulo siguiera con vida-Tsunade-llamo a la rubia, ahora ella debía de decir su razón.

-también creo que es una premonición porque…bueno…el…-no sabía bien como decirlo-el collar que describes-busco algo en el cajón de un mueble-es este ¿no?-

Kushina se acerco, lo analizo de arriba abajo-s-si, es…es este-

Tsunade torció su boca, esperaba que no fuera el mismo, pero al parecer su suplica no había hecho efecto, su colar era único, no había otro igual, estaba hecho de un material sumamente valioso-ya veo-dijo decepcionada, entonces si lo que Kushina había dicho era cierto su collar seria destruido y hecho añicos, lo mejor sería que lo vendiera, pero, había un pequeño problema con eso, ¡ese mentado collar valía lo mismo que dos minas de oro incluyendo las montañas enteras!, si no es que mas, ¡¿Quién demonios le daría tanto dinero?-este collar-volvió a lo importante-nunca te lo había mostrado ¿verdad Kushina?-Kushina afirmo, ella nunca lo había visto hasta ahora, sin contar su sueño-bien-suspiro-yo nunca le había mostrado este collar a Kushina ni a ninguno de ustedes, en esta habitación el único que lo había visto es Jiraiya, es el collar de el primer hokage…mi…abuelo-dijo lo ultimo melancólicamente al recordarlo.

-¡este es el collar del primer hokage!-exclamo Kushina.

-¡si!...me sorprendí un poco al escucharte hablar de él y mas escucharte decir que lo tenía alguien más, pero no tanto como el que dijeras que lo habían destruido-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque ese collar…vale los mismo que ¡dos minas de oro con todo y montañas!, si no es que mas-Kushina al igual que los demás abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-!¿QUE?-grito Kushina ¡**tanto asi vale ese collar!.**

Los ojos de Hana y Mikoto estaban como platos, mas no los podían abrir. Minato y Jiraiya no estaban impresionados, la misma Tsunade le había contado eso a Jiraiya y Minato sabía de antemano cuanta valía el collar de él primer hokage.

-ahora entiendes-le hablo a Kushina-¿quien en su sano juicio destruiría mi collar?-

-hai-contesto

Después de un rato mas de estar hablando, a Minato empezó a carcomerlo el gusanito de la duda, quería saber, ¿cuál era la solución de su maestro?, si es que alguna tenia.

-sensei-hablo a Jiraiya, este que había estado hablando con Tsunade, volteo hacia el-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-de eso estábamos hablando-interrumpió Tsunade.

-tenemos que preparar todo para un viaje-dijo Jiraiya a Minato.

-¿un viaje?-inquirió Kushina.

-hai, iremos…Al país de los demonios-contesto Tsunade con toda tranquilidad.

Tanto Kushina como Hana y Mikoto, un escalofrió les recorrió al escuchar ese nombre, no era nada lindo, ¿a quién se le ocurría ponerle un nombre así a un país?-un momento-dijo Kushina-acabas de decir…i-iremos-hablo temerosa por la respuesta, esperanzada a que esta fuese negativa.

-así es, tu y Minato vendrán con nosotros-

Kushina trago saliva-¡Iie!...-movía su cabeza de un lado al otro-me reusó-se paro firme-de ninguna manera iré a un lugar que se llame así-dijo con determinación.

-lastima, eso no me interesa igual vendrás-sentencio.

-¿Qué?-dijo más calmada, mientras empezaba a sudar frio.

-¿a que iremos? Sensei-pregunto Minato intrigado

-iremos en busca de la sacerdotisa de ese lugar, creemos que ella nos puede ayudar-

-entiendo-dijo Minato afirmando con la cabeza

-pero-dijo Kushina llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Minato

-necesitaremos de alguien más, necesitaremos ayuda-hablo la rubia.

-¿a quién?-

-entre más personas sean mejor-dijo Jiraiya.

-pero sobre todo necesitamos a alguien de los clanes Uchiha, Hyuga y Yamanaka-informo Tsunade mirando a las dos chicas que había en ese lugar de dichos clanes.

Al escucharla, tanto a Hana como a Mikoto sudaron frio, ¿eso significaba que ellas debían ir también?, por la mirada de Tsunade la respuesta a eso sería un ¡sí!. Ambas suspiraron, miraron a su amiga, luego entre ellas mismas, sus miradas de primero fueron de temor, luego de indecisión y por ultimo de determinación.

-lo aremos-dijo Hana.

-seremos nosotras quien ayude a Kushina-dijo con clara determinación en su voz la Uchiha.

-te ayudaremos Kushina-dijo Hana esta vez viendo a los ojos a Kushina, en un exitoso intento para que ella viera que no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigas y a Minato, lo arian juntos.

-pero-hablo Mikoto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tsunade

-aun falta alguien del clan Yamanaka-les recordó a los demás.

Tanto Minato, Kushina y Hana cayeron en cuenta de que habían olvidado ese detalle. Tsunade y Jiraiya solo sonrieron.

-por eso no hay problema-dijo Jiraiya.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a mirarles.

-tenemos a la persona adecuada-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Un cansado suspiro salió de sus labios haciendo que la persona a su lado voltease a mirarla-¿estás bien?-pegunto preocupado.

-si-le regalo una bella sonrisa, sonrisa que Minato sabia que significaba, se le estaba haciendo costumbre utilizarla.

-¿a quién crees que se referían Tsunade y Jiraiya?-el tenia una vaga idea a de a quien se habían referido Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero quería hacer que Kushina despejara su mente un rato.

-No lo sé-estaba intrigada, ella también tenía curiosidad de saberlo-mmm…-puso un dedo sobre su mentón, en pose pensativa-no se-a Minato se le cayó una gotita tras la cabeza al ver lo fácil que se rindió para pensar, pero también se alegro, eso significaba que estaba funcionando y estaba olvidando aunque sea un rato todo ese asunto.

Hace apenas un par de horas que habían estado con Tsunade y su maestro, no pudieron saber a quienes se referían debido a que, se hacía tarde y lo último que alcanzaron a oír antes de que Tsunade los sacara a todos de ahí y les cerrara la puerta en la cara había sido un "tengan todo preparado, partiremos mañana".

Después de un rato de ambos estar hablando sobre niminiedades, el sueño los venció y terminaron siendo acogidos por Morfeo para terminar en su mundo de sueños.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ya veo-decía el viejo Sarutobi, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, en su gran despacho, fumando de su pipa, había estado escuchando lo que sus viejos alumnos le decían, al principio no podía creerlo del todo pero al ver como estos hablaban con tanta seguridad y escuchar todas sus suposiciones y explicaciones terminaron por convencerlo-¿Cuándo partirán?-

-a eso veníamos hokage-sama, queríamos el permiso para partir mañana mismo y llevarnos a varios ninjas-dijo Jiraiya.

-está bien, tienen mi permiso…pero primero debo saber quiénes mas los acompañaran-

-hai-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Los rayos de el sol dieron con su rostro, provocando así que despertara, se movió buscando una posición mas cómoda-Ohayou-escucho una voz al lado de ella.

-Ohayou-dijo con una sonrisa al verlo.

Minato también le sonrió y se acerco a su rostro, ese era su beso de buenos días, empezaron a besarse lentamente, siempre que lo hacían era como si sus besos fuesen a ser el último, lo disfrutaban al máximo cada que podían, sus labios empezaron a moverse con una sincronización perfecta, Minato mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de Kushina y está entendiendo el mensaje abrió un poco su boca para dar paso a la lengua de él, en cuestión de nada una sus lenguas comenzaron una feroz batalla, se separaron por la falta de aire, mintió la vio a los ojos, no, el conocía esos ojos, no, no podían, no tenían, tiempo, eran las nueve de la mañana, en una hora debían encontrarse con los demás, no había tiempo para "eso".

-Kushina no…-

-moouuuu!...vamos Minato-

-Kushina no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás en una hora-

-Minato-kun-hizo un puchero

-no, además ayer me dejaste agotado-

Al escucharlo las mejillas de Kushina rápidamente se sonrojaron-no..eso no..no es v-verdad-empezó a tartamudear-Minato alzo una ceja-bueno está bien-dijo tanto resignada como avergonzada.

Ambos se levantaron, ducharon, cambiaron y desayunaron, en cuestión de 45 minutos ya estaban listos para salir.

-veamos- decía Kushina revisando su mochila viendo así que no faltase nada-está todo listo.

-bien vámonos-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Ohayou-exclamaron Kushina y Minato una vez diviso a sus compañeros.

-Ohayou Kushina-chan-dijeron Hana y Mikoto

-Ohayou-dijo Jiraiya a Minato y Kushina

-Ohayou Kushina, Minato-fijo Tsunade

Hiashi se limito a sentir a manera de saludo, mientras que Fugaku solo los miro mientras decía un "hmp", Kushina ya se había acostumbrado a ese monosílabo, y por acostumbrar se refería a que ya no le gritaba y empezaban a pelear, ahora solo intentaba matarlo con la mirada sin utilizar sus puños, no quería dejar sin su hombre a Mikoto.

-bueno estamos todos ya podemos irnos ¿no?-hablo Fugaku, se había preguntado ¿por qué no habían partido cuando llegaron Kushina y Minato?, así que se había decidido a preguntar.

-es cierto ´ttebane-apoyo Kushina

-no-dijo Jiraiya-falta alguien-

-hai viene-Tsunade apunto con el dedo una figura que apenas se lograba divisar.

-Ohayou-exclamo una vez había llegado al lugar.

-al fin llegas-reclamo Tsunade.

-buen lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ¿no?-

-Bien ya podemos irnos al país de los demonios-

Kushina empezó a sudar frio y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo con la sola mención de ese nombre.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aki el segundo cap. En serio k se me esta haciendo difícil continuar mis fics con mi nula inspiración no me alcanza para mucho, pero igual espero k la continuación aiga sido de su agrad, en el siguiente fic ahora si prometo k vendrá el Naruhina y no solo eso, si no k mas cosas sucederán, díganme si kieren conti si xD_

_Ahora si pasemos a los comentarios:_

**_Rosenthal-Fire: _**_jajaja me alegro mucho de k te gustara, en vdd espero k la continuación también, espero y lo sigas leyendo y k no te aiga decepsionado el cap, te prometo k ya en el siguiente o si no en el 5 se vera lo bueno, sige dejándome tu opinión k en serio no sabes como ayuda ja ne!_

**_Loquin:_**_ Saludos a ti también y me alegro mucho de k te gustara, intentare seguir igual y si es k se puede mejorar, pero lo dudo u.u últimamente mi inspiración esta x los suelos, pero aun asi seguire actualizando el fic, espero y la continuacion aiga sido de tu agrado n.n, sige dejándome tu comentario k en serio me animan._

**_Utau T: _**_aki te traigo ya la conti y espero k igual te guste, no sabia si ponerte guest, pero bueno no importa ¿o si?, espero k la continuación te guste y k lo sigas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión, saludos._

**_Guest: _**_me alegro k te gustara y aki esta la conti ¿me tarde?_

_Siguiente cap: **Miroku**_****

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4:Miroku

_Hola!_

_Inspiración nula, emoción al 100%, jajaja…no se entiende vdd, me refiero a k estoy sin nada, absolutamente nada de inspiración, ni una pekeña gota keda en mi x el momento, pero, me emociono tanto con este fiC k kada noche es una tentación para mi abrir la lap y empezar a escribir un poko, bien aki abra un leve naruhina, en el cap anterior creo k lo dije en uno de los comentarios o algo asi, en fin, abra un poko de naruhina xk en el siguiente es donde aparecerán, asi k agárrense k en el cap 5 vendra empezando todo lo bueno, ha x cierto kiero agradecer de una vez a todos sus comentarios, y pensar k keria dejar el fic y ahora es el k con mas ansias kiero continuar, no me imagino k es lo k pasara cuando la inspiración llegue a mi, jajaja…bien mas no los entretengo y solo digo k espero k les agrade el cap y k disfruten su lectura ;)._

* * *

**Cambiare el destino**

* * *

**Miroku**

* * *

La noche había caído, un manto obscuro con leves y casi invisibles destellos azulados cubría el cielo, lo único que lograba iluminarlo era el inmenso astro redondo en color blanco con destellos plateados que brillaban con gran intensidad llamado Luna, está a su vez era ayudada por destellos de luz más pequeños pero no por esto igual de hermosos.

El maravilloso espectáculo que era la simple noche era observada por unos ojos azules del color del cielo cuando brillaba el sol, unos ojos blancos que pareciera que se encontraban rivalizando con el color de la mismísima luna que era observada por ellos, y unos ojos aun más negros que el manto obscuro que serbia de fondo a la luna y las estrellas.

-no parece algo tan grave-hablo el ojiperla extrañado de que le dieran tanta importancia a unas simples pesadillas.

Habían estado desde que partieron de konoha corriendo sin detenerse hasta que cayó el atardecer, cada vez se acercaban mas al país de los demonios, Fugaku y Hiashi no entendían muy bien para que debían ir a ese lugar, al principio se negaron, no veían necesario el hacerlo, pero al ver las miradas de decisión de Hana y Mikoto y el saber que Kushina y Minato necesitarían ayuda, ambos aceptaron, nunca dejarían solos a sus amigos.

-pero…-ínsito Fugaku.

Los tres se encontraban conversando, Minato les había contado algunas cosas sobre la razón por la cual iban a ese lugar, Kushina, Hana y Mikoto se encontraban dormidas y ellos habían aprovechado para hablar un rato.

-pero debe serlo para que dos de los sannin hayan venido además de nosotros-completo, y la verdad era que tenía razón, ¿Qué necesidad tenían de estar hay ellos? Y no solo eso también dos de los sannin, si lo pensaban bien era demasiado y por lo que veía del viaje no era muy peligroso, valla que el nombrecito del dichoso país no le daba muy buena pinta, pero en todo el trayecto al lugar no habían tenido percance alguno, todo estaba normal, no había poco movimiento y tampoco mucho, y con el byakugan de Hiashi y Hana habían podido notar que no había nadie, no veía la necesidad de llevar tanto ninja en especial de llevar a el rayo amarillo de konoha.

-No…-Hiashi volteo el rostro al mismo tiempo en que lo hacían Minato y Fugaku al escuchar ese murmullo-¡No!-se encontraron con una Kushina que se removía y empezaba a hablar en sueños cada vez mas fuerte-Na-Na…Naruto-Minato se fue acercando a ella, al principio pensó en despertarla inmediatamente pero pensó que sería mejor que ellos la vieran, tal vez podrían dar su opinión.

Minato pensaba que Kushina tal vez ya se encontraba mejor, la noche anterior no había tenido pesadilla alguna, pero ahora veía que por increíble que pareciera se había equivocado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-__Porque yo... –hizo una pausa tomando todo el poco valor que tenia-TE AMO, NARUTO-justo después de pronunciar las palabras que había esperado decir toda su vida, se lanzo contra el hombre que tenía en frente, de cabello en punta color naranja, ojos morados, vestido con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, sabía que moriría, tenía que decírselo antes de hacerlo, ese sería su último deseo. _

_Naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos enormemente de la sorpresa, ella Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, una chica linda de largo cabello azulado y ojos color perla, acababa de decirle que lo amaba, a el Naruto Uzumaki, un chico huérfano sin padres, rechazado incluso por su propia aldea, que no tenia absolutamente nada, solo pudo sentir confusión, alegría, coraje y mucho miedo porque le hicieran algo a ella._

_-HINATA!-grito al, verla caer desde esa __altura, temía por ella, y esas malditas estacas no dejaban que se moviera, no podía moverse, no podía protegerla, la vio levantarse varias veces con ese brillo de determinación en la mirada, para después volver a caer, gracias a que ella había quitado algunas de esas extrañas estacas ahora podía moverse un poco más, pero aun así no era suficiente, no le quedaba suficiente fuerza para poder liberarse y Hinata cada vez estaba más débil, podía sentir como su chakra bajaba considerablemente._

_-HIANTAAA!...-volvió a gritar esta vez mas fuerte, ese maldito de Pein la había levantado en el aire con el shinara tenesi, para después dejarla caer, y encajarle una de esas malditas estacas negras en el pecho, no supo qué rayos fue lo que le dijo, no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, solo sentía como el enojo la ira y el coraje crecían cada vez más en su interior-ARGHHH!...-un estridente rugido se escucho en todo el lugar._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-NOOOOOOO!-Hiashi y Fugaku miraban impresionados el gran grito que había lanzado Kushina, Minato decidió que ya era suficiente, incluso el estaba impresionado, cuando esas pesadillas pasaban el rápidamente despertaba Kushina, pero ahora, ahora que la había dejado por más tiempo quedo impresionado y anonado por ver a Kushina así.

Minato rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde Kushina se encontraba dormida, tenía la respiración agitada el seño fruncido y unos mechones de cabello se pegaba a su frente debido a el sudor, coloco una mano en su hombro empezando a moverla al mismo tiempo en que la llamaba.

-Mi-Minato-murmuro Kushina entreabriendo los ojos, topándose con unos de un hermoso color azul cielo, se reincorporo viendo Minato frente a ella que la miraba con preocupación, paseo su vista y se encontró con las miradas de Fugaku y Hiashi ellos solo tenia una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en sus rostros-¡konoha!-exclamo alarmada, esta vez en su sueño o como su maestro le dijo que se llamaba premonición había durado mas, había alcanzado a examinar el lugar, llevándose una gran impresión al ver el monte de los hokages teniendo agregadas dos caras mas, se había sorprendido enormemente al ver el rostro de Minato en el, se llevo una mano a la boca, ella había estado parada en medio de un inmenso cráter al borde de este se encontraban un montón de ruinas, escombros y edificios caídos, si estaba parada en el centro de ese lugar frente al monte de los hokages eso solo podía significar una cosa, era konoha, ¡KONOHA HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDA!, no eso no podía ser, como había pasado, en qué momento, se tomo la cabeza aturdida, se sentía terriblemente cansada.

-he?-Hiashi miraba con detenimiento a Kushina, su expresión era de verdadero pánico.

-¿konoha?-Minato ladeo la cabeza.

Fugaku solo miraba detenidamente a Kushina, estaba preocupado por su amiga, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien sin embargo aunque ninguno lo admitirá y mucho menos lo digiera eran verdaderos y grandes amigos.

Kushina respiro profundo intentado recuperarse del estado momentáneo de shock en el que había entrado, miro a los tres chicos frente a ella, suspiro intentando coger aire y con este poder calmarse, una vez se veía mejor y más tranquila se coloco frente a ellos e indico con su mano que se sentaran frente a ella empezando a relatarles todo lo que había visto.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿los extrañas no?-pregunto una voz tras ella, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-…-Solo dejo sacar un suspiro cansado de su boca.

-¿Por qué regresaste?-pregunto.

-Shizune no me dejaba en paz-contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza, Tsunade se había ido de konoha después de la tercera gran guerra mundial shinobi llevándose con ella a la sobrina de su novio Dan, Tsunade había quedado destrozada y con horrible terror a la sangre al ver morir en sus brazos a dan sin poder hacer nada convirtiéndola en una ninja y medico ninja inservible, Tsunade había cambiado mucho después de eso, se había convertido en una persona sumamente arrogante y tratando de aparentar frialdad para esconder su dolor, pero aun así no soporto mas y se fue de la aldea llevándose con ella a Shizune.

Jiraiya no hizo más preguntas y Tsunade los agradeció, no quería hablar con nadie solo quería sentir la compañía de su buen amigo, ambos se encontraban sentados en el verde pasto mirando la noche estrellada siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Tsunade no podía quitar de su cabeza lo que Kushina había dicho, ese collar ella jamás se lo daría a nadie, después de habérselo dado como regalo a su hermano Nawaki y a su novio Dan que ambos habían fallecido después de regalárselo, decidió que ese collar estaba maldito y que nadie más que no fuera ella debía tenerlo eso si no quería ver morir a nadie más frente a sus ojos. No entendía por qué Kushina en sus premoniciones decía que alguien más lo tenía, y se sorprendía aun mas al saber que había sido destruido.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡¿QUE?-exclamo Fugaku, habían estado escuchando sobre la dichosa premonición de Kushina y simplemente seso no pendía ser cierto como podía ser cierto konoha destruida konoha la aldea mas poderosa de todo el país del fuego, no eso no podía ser cierto.

Hiashi mantenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero no podían culparlo, es que simplemente no podía creer lo que Kushina acaba de decirles.

Minato solo se mostraba serio estaba pensando, estaba analizando todo y a la única conclusión a la que llegaba era a que pronto debían de llegar con la sacerdotisa.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-cuanto falta Tsunade-chan-hablo con cansancio y aburrimiento Kushina, hacia ya unas horas que habían empezado nuevamente el camino al país de los demonios y ya se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Tsunade solo bufo-ya casi-dijo Jiraiya con una gota tras su nuca, desde que habían salido del campamento Kushina no había parado de preguntar cuánto faltaba para llegar y eso ya lo estaba exasperando.

Kushina solo bufo, paseo su mirada hacia los demás topándose primero con la de Minato que le sonreía cálidamente, con Hana y Mikoto que discutían sobre quien cocinaba mejor, con Fugaku y Hiashi que solo se mantenían callados y con la mirada al frente mientras corrían saltando por entre los árboles, se quedo observando al último integrante, su cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y sus ojos celestes que solo estaba con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro y no era para mas si desde que salieron de konoha todo había sido muy aburrido a su parecer a ella le gustaba más cuando tenía alguna batalla con un alguien que valiera la pena.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver que habían parado.

-shhh-chito Tsunade.

-hay,… hay algo-advirtió Jiraiya.

-Hiashi-llamo Minato a Hiashi para pedirle que activara el byakugan.

-Byakugan-dijo al momento en que sus ojos se volvieran de un color totalmente blanco y los costados empezaran a saltársele las venas.

-¿Qué vez?-pregunto Fugaku.

-hay haí…-no sabía cómo decir lo que veía, solo podía ver a una extraña y enorme criatura que llevaba cobre ella a otra más pequeña pero también grande.

-e-es…-hablo Hana, ella también había activado el byakugan.

-¿Qué es? ´tebbane-pregutno Kushina con enojo y desesperación al verlos titubear tanto.

-es u-una extraña criatura…es un monstruo enorme y trae a otra también muy grande en su espalda-no sabia como mas describirlo.

-en su espalda-repitió Jiraiya y Tsunade solo se le quedo viendo con extrañeza.

Jiraiya salto de su escondite que estaba tras el tronco de un árbol sobre una rama, abrió sus ojos impresionado una vez estuvo en el suelo y vio de que se trataba-¿Onba?-dijo incrédulo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina, Minato, Hana, Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi e Inochi miraban al frente con una gotita tras la cabeza, voltearon a ver a Tsunade que solo tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza a mirando a un lado con el seño fruncido.

Volvieron a mirar al frente viendo como Jiraiya acariciaba a esa extraña criatura.

-Onba que gusto verte otra vez-decía Jiraiya con los ojos cerrados acariciando a la gran bestia, cuando escucho decir a Hiashi que traía a alguien en su espalda y que ambos eran enormes no le quedo la mas mínima duda de que era él o más bien ella, era Onba, el monstruo que antes vivía en konoha y que de niño fue a buscar.

-Onba-decía el gran y peludo animal feliz de poder ver a Jiraiya.

-ya terminaron-dijo Tsunade con fastidio, si eso era cierto solo significaba una cosa, ella había perdido y Jiraiya había ganado, tanto lo que le había dicho Jiraiya como su reporte era verdad.

-déjala Onba solo está enojada porque yo gane-dijo Jiraiya con supremacía, al fin haba podido demostrarle que lo que había dicho era verdad, solo que la vez que había encontrado a Onba no había podido llevar nuevamente a Tsunade porque este se había ido y no había sabido hacia donde y justo ahora venia y lo encontraba.

Tsunade solo resoplo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Qué pasa? ´ttebane-pregunto Kushina viendo como se detenían repentinamente otra vez, hace horas que se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente dejando atrás a esa extraña criatura y ahora se volvían a detener.

-llegamos-hablo Tsunade.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo-l-llegamos…-hablo con temor, en todo el viaje había estado rezando por no llegar eso era lo que menos quería, levanto la mirada viendo como era una extraño lugar que en el centro tenía un inmenso templo con columnas en un color café oscuro.

-vamos-hablo Tsunade al momento de ponerse a correr otra vez, los demás rápidamente la siguieron, todos estaban ya cansados y lo único que querían era descansar.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Paseo su mirada por todo ese inmenso lugar, ahora que lo veía no le parecía tan malo, hasta era agradable, no entendía por qué rayos ponerle así a un país.

-¿puedo ayudarlos?-hablo amablemente una voz frente a ellos.

-si, somos ninjas de konoha y queremos ver a Miroku-hablo Tsunade.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés solo asintió-síganme-empezó a caminar mientras todos lo seguían en silencio observando el inmenso templo.

Al llegar a una gran puerta de madera el hombre la toco recibiendo un "adelante" del otro lado-Miroku-sama, son ninjas de konoha que piden hablar con usted-informo.

-hazlos pasar-

-hai-hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-Miroku-sama los recibirá- abrió la puerta para ellos permitiéndoles pasar-con su permiso-dijo al momento de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

-Ninjas de konoha, ¿puedo saber el por qué de su visita?-pregunto parándose de su trono que estaba más delante de ellos.

Kushina dejo de observar curiosa el gran lugar y miro al frente sorprendiéndose al ver una mujer de cabello rubio largo en su frente traía una especie de corona ojos color violeta y un kimono blanco con dorado.

-Miroku-san, necesitamos de su ayuda-hablo Tsunade con respeto cosa rara en ella.

* * *

_Aki keda el cap 4, espero k les aiga gustado ya en el siguiente empezara lo bueno, se k prometi k meteria naruhina y resulta k me ekivok será en el siguiente cap en el k lo aga aki slo puse lo del atak de pain k en sierto modo es komo poner un poko de nauhina ¿no? Jajaja… solo espero k les aiga gustado y ahora si prometo k en el sig. Cap vendrá lo bueno ahora si _

_Bueno pasemos a los Reviews:_

**_Dublealfa:_**_ Muchas garcias x tu review y si tienes razón soy pésima en otrografia, es x es k trato de revisarlo bien, pero una vez k acabo un capitulo inmediatamente me da algo k hace k kiera subirlo sin sikiera revisarlo, obiamente lo reviso, pero no como kisiera u.u…jajajaja kreo k soy muy impasiente pero te prometo k tratare de mejorar, y sobre lo de Itachi y la aventura Shion-Naruto, pues lo uniko k te podría decir seria k seas pasiente y k esperes a ver k pasa x k la vdd la historia k se formo en mi cabeza y k ahora plasmo si esta my revuelta incluso yo me revuelvo a veces n_nU…pero descuida k lo tengo todo planeado y poko a poko se ira sabiendo todo solo espera…y yo espero k el cap te aiga gustado y k sigas leyendo el k sige y los k vienen n.n…_

**_Noelialuna:_**_ jajaja me alegro de k te guste en serio k si me haces k me ponga muy alegre y a dar saltitios x toda mi casa jajaja…aki esta la conti komo vez ya llegaron con miroku y ahora solo falta ver k pasara…espero k este cap te aiga gustado xD._

**_Utau_**_ **T**: jajaja si pobre de mi Kushina pero esk como no le va a dar miedo con semejante nombre O.O…jajaja espero k esta cap tembien te guste y como vez el ultimo integrante resulto ser Inochi solo falta ver k sige y el en k ayuda jajaja sigue leyendo el fic k espero k te siga gustando :D_

**_atanih- chan_**_: Muchas gracias…u.u lamentablemente la inspiración no ha vuelto…pero si las ganas y tengo mas tiempo ahora k estoy de vacaciones además k este fic me entusiasma mucho y descuida k yo seguire actualizando n.n_

**_atanih_**_: aki esta la conti y como vez la inspiración no ha vuelto pero de todos modos te traigo el cap k espero sea de tu agrado __J_

**_Loquin:_**_ jajaja si tienes razón ya vimos de donde sako Naruto lo miedoso jajaja y mmm…sobre k van a lograr al ir al país de los demonios y con la madre de Shion pues solo te puedo decir k sigas leyendo y esperes la conti k poko a poko se ira revelando todo y es poko a poko xk este fic esta muy enredado . . ...incluso a veces hasta a mi se me olvida y me revuelvo jajaja…espero k te gustara xD_

_Siguiente cap:**Origen**_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5:Origen

_Hola!_

_Bien no tengo algún comentario, más que, espero que les guste la continuación de este fic n.n_

* * *

**Cambiare el destino**

* * *

**Origen**

* * *

_-¡suficiente!-exclamo una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros, de hermosos ojos color miel._

_-n-no-dijo un chico rubio intentando recuperar el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones-e-espera…puedo continuar-dijo recuperándose._

_-no-hablo autoritariamente la rubia-estas muy cansado, no as descansado en días…y no solo tu…ellas también-dijo apuntando a los demás en la habitación._

_El rubio alzo su rostro para observarlas dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules, observo a las dos chicas frente a él, Tsunade tenía razón estaban cansadas, después de todo estar usando chacra durante tantos días seguidos durante la noche era sumamente difícil-está bien Tsunade-bachan-hablo resignado._

_A Tsunade le apareció una venita en la frente, en otra ocasión ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero sabía que estaba cansado así que solo le envió una mirada fulminante que lo hizo temblar-descansen continuaremos cuando estén totalmente recuperados-una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación._

_Era una habitación pequeña totalmente obscura, solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba gracias a un gran agujero que se encontraba en el centro de dicha habitación, el lugar no tenia muebles o algún otro objeto, si no fuera por las personas que se encontraban en el lugar parecería que se encontraba totalmente vacía._

_-Naruto-kun-se escucho en la habitación una melodiosa voz, Naruto alzo el rostro para toparse con una linda chica de largo y lacio cabello que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y caía en cascada de un color negro con destellos azulados, piel blanca que parecía de porcelana con las mejillas con toques rosados debido al rubor de sus mejillas, ojos grandes color perla enmarcados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas, labios carnosos de un color rosa natural._

_Al verla una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de el-¿qué pasa Hinata-chan?-_

_Hinata tímidamente se acerco a él-¿t-te ayudo?-con el tiempo Hinata había aprendido a ya no tartamudear, había madurado y ya no se ponía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de Naruto pero aun así, había veces en que los nervios le ganaban y volvía solo un poco a su antiguo tartamudeo._

_-hai arigatou Hinata-chan-agradeció Naruto mientras recargaba un poco de su peso en ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeran de un color carmín._

_-yo iré a descansar-informo una chica de cabello rubio pálido y ojos violetas._

_-he…hai Shion-chan…te veremos mañana __konbanwa-dijo Naruto viendo caminar a Shion hacia la salida de la pequeña habitación._

_-konbanwa Shion-san-dijo la ojiperla._

_-konbanwa-se despidió de ellos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a descansar, después de todo tenían que juntar energías, ella y Naruto eran los más cansados, quien diría que una simple técnica gastara tanto chacra._

_-vamos-dijo Naruto._

_-si-empezaron a caminar a la salida del lugar, rumbo a la habitación de Naruto._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-¿Cómo van?-hablo una voz tras de ella saliendo de las sombras._

_-bien…solo espero que ya se aigan dado cuenta-dijo sin voltearse a verlo con los ojos cerrados rezando por que se entendiera el mensaje._

_-¿y Naruto?-pregunto el hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos atado en una coleta._

_-creo que al fin puede mostrar más…tal vez en poco tiempo pueda mostrar todo…-hizo una pausa-o incluso hablar un poco-_

_-¿crees que se pueda evitar?-_

_-eso espero-_

_-fueron muy listos ¿no crees?-pregunto formulando una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Tsunade solo sonrió-si…quien diría que a ese mocoso se le ocurriría semejante idea-_

_-lo sé…-_

_-ni siquiera a ti el genio estratega de konoha se le pudo ocurrir algo así-_

_-pero-el semblante del pelinegro cambio._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tsunade desconcertada._

_-¿crees que fue buena idea el que haigas dejado a los otros?...es decir estoy seguro de que los demás pueden encargarse pero tal vez te necesiten…en este lugar no hay mucho que puedas hacer-estaba preocupado por haber dejado a los demas, ellos se encontraban en un lugar demasiado retirado, estaban alejados de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la guerra y solo se podían informar de lo que pasaba gracias a Ino Yamanaka que se comunicaba con los demás de su clan y los mantenían al tanto de todo, solo esperaba que lo que hacían funcionara._

_-no lo sé…pero confió en que Naruto lo lograra-._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-Hinata-chan-llamo Naruto tomándola de la muñeca, impidiendo que ella se retirara, habían llegado a su habitación y ella lo había dejado en su cama, pero él no quería que se fuera, no sin antes darle algo importante._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-hablo Hinata alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza desconcertada._

_-yo…yo quería-no sabía cómo decírselo, si quiera sabia porque estaba tan nervioso-Hinata-chan-hablo decidió, iba a hacerlo, se lo daría -po-podrías sentarte ´ttebayo-Hinata solo lo obedeció, se sentó al lado de él pensado en ¿Qué sería lo que quería?, estaba desconcertada de verlo tan nervioso y tartamudear de esa forma, normal mente la que tartamudeaba era ella-yo…quería…haaa!-un suspiro salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo en que agachaba la cabeza-toma-dijo extendiendo una pequeña cajita ha Hinata para que la tomara aun con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿he?-Hinata ladeo la cabeza desconcertada y solo tomo la pequeña cajita-Naruto-kun-llamo._

_Naruto levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa zorruna y un sonrojo en las mejillas-es para ti Hinata-chan…-dijo mientras colocaba una mano tras la nuca de forma nerviosa-¿es tu cumpleaños no?-pregunto temiendo haberse equivocado de fecha._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharlo, ¡se había acordado de su cumpleaños!, un momento, ¡ni ella misma se había acordado de su cumpleaños!, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas-a-arigatou Naruto-kun…si…si es mi cumpleaños-tartamudeo un poco de lo feliz y nerviosa que se encontraba._

_-¿entonces no me equivoque? ´ttebayo-pregunto entusiasmado, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza-¡genial!-exclamo-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan!-dijo al momento en que se lanzaba contra ella y la envolvía en un tierno abrazo._

_Hinata no sabía qué hacer, estaba luchando por no desmayarse ahí mismo, se armo de valor y tímidamente llevo sus brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello de él aun con la pequeña cajita en sus manos, Naruto se separo poco a apoco de ella aun en contra de su voluntad, le gustaba estar cerca de Hinata, ella desprendía un delicioso aroma a vainilla que lo embriagaba y poseía una calidez que lo acogía, pero debía soltarla ya que tal vez la incomodara o se molestara con él y eso era lo que menos quería._

_-ábrelo ´ttebayo-dijo una vez se separaron._

_Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sentía como una gran felicidad la envolvía, tomo la pequeña cajita cuadrada de un color turquesa con un moño blanco arriba y lentamente la abrió._

_Sus ojos e abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había dentro-¿Qué te parece Hinata-chan?-pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

_-p-pero Naruto-kun-intentaba protestar Hinata._

_-¿he? ¿Qué pasa? ´ttebayo…no te gusto-hablo desanimado pensando que no le había gustado-se que no es algo nuevo y que tal vez querías otra cosa pero fue lo único que pude conseguir…digo con eso de que no podemos…-se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos de Hinata rodearle el cuello para terminar en un gran abrazo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al sentirla y sin dudarlo le devolvió el abrazo._

_-n-no es eso Naruto-kun…¡me encanta!...pero…es tuyo-susurro Hinata en el oído de él asiéndolo estremecer sin darse cuenta, mientras aun estaban abrazados._

_Naruto la separo delicadamente de ella y le levanto el rostro-no-negó con la cabeza-ahora es tuyo-dijo al momento en que lo tomaba, era un collar en forma de luna menguante de plata que tenia incrustados pequeños pedazos de lo que había quedado de su antiguo collar._

_Hinata se volteo y levanto su cabello para que el pudiera amarrarlo, Naruto se lo coloco y amarro en el cuello, Hinata se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente de Naruto, ambos se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro, inconscientemente comenzaron a acercarse lentamente- es precioso Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata contra los labios de él, ella tenía las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas._

_-tú también lo eres-dijo inconscientemente lo que pensaba, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas a él._

_-ejm…ejem…interrumpo algo-dijo una rubia de cabello largo atado en una coleta de ojos celestes, que miraba con una sonrisa picara hacia al frente._

_Al escucharla Naruto y Hinata rápidamente se separaron._

_Hinata tenía todo el rostro ruborizado y mantenía la mirada baja._

_Naruto solo reía nerviosamente mientras tenía una mano en su nuca-¿Qué necesitabas? Ino-chan-pregunto _

_-bueno ¿quería saber si sabias donde estaba Hinata? Pero…-hizo una pausa-creo que interrumpí-dijo con mirada picara viendo hacia Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Los rayos del sol se colaron por entre las turquesas cortinas de su ventana al igual que el fresco viento, abrió sus ojos perezosamente al sentir los rayos del sol dar contra su cara, se removió molesta buscando una mejor posición, se acomodo mejor en el pecho de quien estaba a su lado-Ohayou-escucho que le decían, alzo su rostro hasta encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules y una linda sonrisa.

-Ohayou-lentamente se acerco a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

El día anterior cuando llegaron a ver a Miroku, esta los recibió, inmediatamente Tsunade fue al grano, le explico todo y le pidió ayuda. Miroku en ningún momento se negó y rápidamente acepto, dejo que todos se quedaran y descansaran, ya hablarían de lo que tendrian que hacer después.

-KUSHINA-CHAN!...MINATO-KUN!-alguien gritaba sus nombre detrás de la puerta al mismo tiempo en que la golpeaban escandalosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ´ttebane-dijo abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Hana con clara preocupación en su rostro-¡Hana-chan!...¿estás bien?-pregunto yendo donde su amiga para examinarla.

-es Mikoto, Kushina-.

-¿Mikoto? ¿Qué le paso a Mikoto? ´ttebane-pregunto preocupada.

-ella se desmayo cuando estábamos conversando…Tsunade ya está con ella yo vine a informarles-explico intentando hacer que no se alarmaran.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Minato tras Kushina.

-en la habitación de Tsunade…Fugaku la llevo ahí-

-y que estamos haciendo aquí vamos rápido ´ttebane-

Kushina, Minato y Hana corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la habitación de Tsunade, querían saber cómo se encontraba la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Minato a Fugaku una vez llego, habia llegado en menos que un segundo, Kushina y Hana iban en camino donde ellos.

-no lo sé…Tsunade la sigue revisando, me dijo que no me preocupara-el rostro de Fugaku se mostraba serio, pero aun así Minato podía ver la preocupación que había en los ojos de él.

-MIKOTO-CHAN!-grito Kushina una vez llego, entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Tsunade sin tocar.

-¡está bien Tsunade-chan!-pregunto Kushina a la rubia que estaba ya con una venita palpitando sobre su frente.

-¡Kushina!...!¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?¡-exclamo enojada Tsunade-y si está bien…solo déjenla descansar-dijo ya más calmada.

-y ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Fugaku.

-creo que será mejor si esperamos a que despierte para decirles-hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero…-Kushina iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpida por Hana.

-Kushina ya oíste a Tsunade hay que dejar que Mikoto-chan descanse, cuando despierte sabremos qué fue lo que le paso-

-está bien ´ttebane-dijo resignada Kushina.

-ahora-hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro-¡salgan de mi habitación!-exclamo enojada apuntando con el dedo la puerta.

Al escucharla todos sudaron frio y una escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-entonces esta decidió-dijo Jiraiya, estaba sentado delante de un escritorio, mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-hai…así lo aremos-concordó Mikoto que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

Mikoto y Jiraiya junto con Tsunade habían estado hablando durante dos horas, debían planear todo muy bien si no querían que algo saliera mal, pero Tsunade había tenido que irse debido a que Hana la había llamado diciendo que Mikoto se había desmayado, ellos habían querido ir con Tsunade para revisar que Mikoto estuviera bien pero Tsunade se negó diciendo que ella se encargaría y que ellos por el momento pensaran en todo lo que les aria falta.

-fue buena idea traerlos ¿verdad?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-hai…los necesitaremos-

Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta del lugar en el que se encontraban-adelante-dijo Miroku.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una rubia de ojos color miel-¿y?... ¿ya saben que aremos?-pregunto.

-hai-contesto Jiraiya con una sonrisa y pose de superioridad.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡¿QUÉ?-grito Kushina al escuchar lo que Tsunade les acababa de decir.

-Mi-Mikoto…Mikoto-chan esta…- Hana no pudo continuar hablando gracias a la impresión del momento.

Las miradas de todos estaban puestas en la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida-estoy... embarazada-dijo en un susurro asimilando lo que Tsunade acababa de decirle.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza-llevas aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo-especifico.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-exclamo al haber asimilado bien la información, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Fugaku-llamo al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado.

-voy a ser padre-dijo viendo a la nada.

De un momento a otro Mikoto se lanzo a los brazos de Fugaku, este inmediatamente la abrazo y Mikoto enterró el rostro en su pecho-voy a ser mama Fugaku-kun…-hizo una pausa al tiempo en que tomaba aire-otra vez…-susurro.

Fugaku continuo abrazando a su esposa y acariciándole el cabello, una sonrisa estaba estampada en el rostro del Uchiha, sabía que su pose de serio se iba al caño con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía quitar es enorme sonrisa de su rostro, le valía queso si su pose y reputación de serio al extremo se manchaba, en ese momento no le importaba el estar sonriendo como idiota, lo único que había en su mente era que iba a tener un hijo, otro hijo con la mujer que amaba.

-¡MIKOTO-CHAN!-grito al tiempo en que se lanzaba a ellos y arrancaba a Mikoto de los brazos de Fugaku para envolverla en un gran abrazo-¡Felicidades Mikoto-chan!...vas a tener otro teme junior-dijo Kushina con lagrimas de felicidad por su amiga.

Una venita salió de la frente de Fugaku al escuchar a Kushina decir eso.

A los demás solo se les cayó una gotita tras la nuca al escuchar a Kushina.

-Mikoto-chan ¡felicidades! Vas a tener otro bebe-felicito Hana a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ellas y abrazaba a la futura madre.

Minato, Hiashi, Jiraiya e Inochi felicitaron a Fugaku a su manera.

-Fugaku tu si que no descansas ¿verdad?-dijo el pervertido de Jiraiya haciendo que las mejillas de Mikoto se colorearan de un color rojizo.

-JIRAIYA-hablo Tsunade con voz de ultratumba.

Miroku solo miraba con una gotita tras la cabeza como Tsunade golpeaba a Jiraiya, se suponía que eran los sannin y se comportaban peor que niños.

-¡Ho!…cierto-exclamo Kushina recordando, haciendo que los demás pusieran atención a lo que diría-Mikoto-chan ¿con quién dejaste al pequeño Itachi-kun?-pregunto inocentemente Kushina.

A todos se les resbalo una gotita tras la cabeza, habían pensado que diría algo importante.

-lo deje en casa de sus tíos-le respondió con una gran sonrisa Mikoto, se sentía muy feliz y sabia que cuando se lo digiera a Itachi el se pondría igual al saberlo.

-pero ¿no crees que es muy pequeño, para que ni tu ni Fugaku estén con él?-pregunto Hana.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza-Itachi-kun es un niño muy listo, aun cuando apenas tenga cuatro años es muy inteligente…además se que lo cuidaran muy bien-una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en su rostro al hablar de su primogénito.

-hai…tienes razón-

Los siete chicos empezaron a conversar entre ellos sobre el embarazo de Mikoto y empezaron a hacer unas cuantas bromas a los futuros padres que hacían que se sonrojaran y enfadaran, causando risa a los demás.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya se acerco a las dos mujeres.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos?-pregunto Jiraiya a las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a él viendo todo el bullicio que hacían.

-lo más pronto posible-contesto Miroku.

-¿ahora?-pregunto Tsunade.

-por mí no hay problema…solo tenemos que preguntarles si están listos y explicarles lo que tienen que hacer-

-y ¿Qué pasa con la Uchiha?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-estará bien…mientras que no se esfuerza demasiado-informo Tsunade.

-esta decidió…lo aremos esta noche-hablo Jiraiya.

-¡ATENCION!-llamo Tsunade, estos al escucharla centraron su atención en ella.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Se encontraban sentados sobre la cama de Naruto, un silencio sepulcral los acompañaba en la habitación de él, Naruto le había pedido que la acompañara, la verdad era que el no había sabido ni porque, lo único que sabía era que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, sabía que sentía algo por la Hyuga, algo grande que no sabía como describir, no podía decir que era amor, no por el momento, pero lo que sentía por ella era algo grande mas allá de solamente quererla._

_Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y veía sus hermosas sonrisas, sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago, cuando sentía su tacto sentía una calidez agradable y el día anterior cuando estuvo con ella, se había sentido de una manera que no podía describir, el abrasarla y sentir su piel contra la de él, el aroma que desprendía así como la calidez que emanaba hacían que él se sintiera...bien, en paz, como si no hubiese guerra alguna y solo existieran ellos dos._

_Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era por eso que quería descubrirlo, quería pasar más tiempo con ella para poder descubrir a la verdadera Hinata, tenía la esperanza de que al hacerlo, pudiera ponerle nombre al sentimiento que le embargaba al estar con ella, al sentimiento que sentía hacia ella. _

_-Hinata-chan…yo-no podía quedarse más tiempo callado, el era Naruto el no podía quedarse callado-quería darte las gracias-fue la excusa que invento rápidamente Naruto, asombrándose el mismo al haber pensado tan rápido._

_Hinata ladeo la cabeza a un lado desconcertada, ¿quería darle las gracias? ¿De qué?-¿Por qué? Naruto-kun-pregunto._

_-ha…bueno es que yo…quería agradecerte…ya que si no fuera por ti…esto jamás se me habría ocurrido-se asombro el mismo de la excusa que se invento, era una buena excusa para empezar a platicar con ella a solas sin que se viera raro._

**Flash back**

_-es lindo ¿no?-respingo al escuchar una voz tras ella había estado viendo la maravilla que era la noche al estar iluminada por las estrellas y la inmensa luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor, mientras se metía en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que alguien se acercaba._

_Lentamente volteo el rostro topándose con unos hermosos ojos azules-N-Naruto-kun-dijo incrédula al verlo, tenia semanas sin verlo, nunca pensó el encontrarlo en ese lugar._

_-Hola Hinata-chan-saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna al verla-¿Qué hacías aquí tu sola?-pregunto curioso._

_-y-yo estaba pensando-respondió nerviosa lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-mmm…y ¿en qué pensabas?-pregunto curioso._

_Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado-en como seria si nada de esto hubiera pasado-respondió con una mirada melancólica._

_-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza con una ceja alzada._

_-a como seria si no hubiera guerra, si Uchiha-san no se hubiera ido de la aldea-Naruto también puso una mirada melancólica al saber a quién y a lo que se refería-si el clan Uchiha estuviera con vida, que konoha no hubiera sido destruida y…sobre todo-Naruto puso más atención al escucharla decir eso-a como seria yo si mi madre no hubiera muerto-la mirada de Hinata cambio a una de tristeza al recordar a su madre, ella había muerto cuando Hanabi nació y ella apenas tenía cinco años de edad._

_-entiendo-Naruto avanzo hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó en el verde pasto sintiendo la brisa fresa, le indico con una mano que hiciera lo mismo y esta obedeció sentándose a su lado-tienes razón…yo quisiera que esta maldita guerra terminara…que Sasuke estuviera devuelta…si pudiera evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha ten por seguro que lo haría ´ttebayo, también intentaría evitar la muerte de tu madre, apuesto que si Tsunade-bachan hubiera estado ahí ella estaría contigo-dijo mostrándole una sincera sonrisa a Hinata-evitaría todo eso, si tan solo supiera como…-suspiro cansadamente._

_Se recostó en el verde pasto e hizo que Hinata se recostara con él sobre su pecho, la ojiperla ruborizada hasta los orejas cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que Naruto lo hacía-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto al abrirlos, se encontraban en un extraño y húmedo pasillo apenas iluminado con alcantarillas que goteaban._

_-¡Hinata-chan!-se sorprendió Naruto-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-pregunto._

_La ojiperla se desconcertó por completo ¿Qué como había entrado? Si apenas sabia donde estaba-no lo sé-_

_-ven con migo-Naruto sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Hinata y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el extraño lugar-Hinata-chan por favor quiero que mantengas la calma si…no importa lo que pase…yo estoy contigo y no dejare que nada malo te suceda…solo no te alarmes si-decía Naruto intentando prevenir a Hinata, causando que esta se desconcertara y asustara mas-llegamos-informo Naruto._

_Hinata miro el lugar, era una habitación y al frente de ella había una enorme jaula con un sello en medio de ella._

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder al ver unos enormes ojos y una maliciosa y gran sonrisa que mostraba unos grandes colmillos tras la jaula-¿porque me trajiste? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella aquí?-pregunto Naruto._

_El Kiuby soltó una estridente carcajada-**Mocoso escuche lo que hablaban tu y tu novia hace unos momentos**- el miedo de Hinata se disipo al escucharlo decir eso, al instante sus mejillas al igual que las de Naruto se colorearon de un color rojizo._

_-y ¿que hay con eso?-inquirió aun con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-**quiero proponerte un trato**-_

_Naruto alzo una ceja-¿Qué clase de trato?-iba a mandar al Kiuby por un tubo sin siquiera escuchar lo que diría, pero algo le decía que mejor preguntara._

_-**que te parecería que todo lo que dijeron allá afuera se hiciera realidad**-pregunto._

_-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto sin entender._

_-**a que puedo decirte que hacer para que evites que todas esas cosas pasen**-el enorme zorro que mostraba una enorme sonrisa burlona logro captar la atención de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunto_

_-**¿primero quiero saber si te interesaría hacer un trato con migo**?-_

_-eso depende…-_

_Hinata puso más atención a la conversación, hace algunos minutos que había dejado su miedo y ahora estaba al tanto de todo lo que decía esa enorme bestia._

_**End Flash back**_

_-pero Naruto-kun no tienes nada que agradecer…a quíen se le ocurrió fue a ti y a Kiuby-san-_

_-pero si no fuera por ti al Kiuby no se le hubiera venido esa idea-replico-y también si no fuera por ti…nunca hubiera convencido a Tsunade-bachan de hacerlo-una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, si no fuera porque Hinata y el empezaron a hablar esa noche de antaño, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido eso._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tsunade-sama ¿cree que podamos lograrlo?-pregunto Hana, Tsunade junto con Jiraiya y Miroku acababan de explicarles todo el proceso que arian.

-si estamos un 99% seguros de que funcionara-contesto Miroku.

-¿Cuándo lo aremos?-pregunto Minato, a el también le parecía una buena idea.

-esta noche-dijo Jiraiya.

* * *

_WoW!...al fin acabe este cap…díganme k les pareció el cap?...la inspiración aun no llega u.u, pero al menos la sentí un poko mas cuando hice las partes naruhina *-*…WHHHHAAAAAA!...me encantan les dije k saldrían en este cap…ven cumpli…haaaaa cierto…casi lo olvido, se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos se llama ORIGEN este capitulo? ¿eso que tiene que ver o k?...bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla y vendrá en el otro cap…si prestaron atención en este tal vez ya le aigan entendido…la vdd no se si ya le entendieron o no xk komo yo ya se, no se si ustedes se kedaron con la duda…de todas formas en el k sigue lo explikare n.n_

_Ahora vamos a los Reviews:_

_K solo 2…no tengo más…mmm…pues bueno…creí que tendrían preguntas que hacerme…jajaja…no importa xD_

**_Loquin:_**_ Hola!...también te envió muchos saludos y me alegro de k te siga gustando mi enredada historia k va a ser muy difícil entenderle (o eso creo yo)…debido a las fechas…si tienes alguna duda solo dime…jajaja…xD_

_Salu2_

**_Dublealfa:_**_ Gracias x animarme diciendo k no fue malo el cap anterior xD (no sé si fue tu intención x ten x seguro k lo hizo) y si creo k tienes razón el cap anterior fue de transición ya k llegaron a su destino, jajaja me alegro de k estés ansioso x ver lo k sigue…ejem…ejem …yo…ejem…también…jajaja…si el Ymanaka es Inochi y no estoy muy segura de cómo lo describi, no me acorde de cómo tenia él los ojos asi que solo puse que los tenia celestes y dije k tenia cabello rubio (o al menos eso es lo k recuerdo ;P) si cometí ese error lo siento mucho no era mi intención tal vez estaba pensando en Ino o no se …y la inspiración no a llegado…pero si las ganas de seguir con este fic …jajaj y creo k en el naruhina me vino un poko de inspiración…haaa…cierto como vez ya salieron tanto Shion como Itachi…ahora habrá k ver k pasa con esos dos y ver a k ayudan…bueno te envió saludos y espero k el cap te gustara…pronto subiré el siguiente n.n_

_Siguiente cap: **La determinación de Kushina**_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6:La determinación de Kushina

_Hola!_

_¿Como están mis queridos lectores?...espero k estén bien y k tengan tiempo para leer la conti…mmm…el cap es algo largo no sabía si hacer dos caps, uno k se llamara la determinación de Kushina parte 1 y el otro k fuera la parte 2, al final decidí k keria hacer un capitulo largo…lo malo es k con este el suspenso se perderá u.u…mooouuuu! keria dejarlos aun con la duda de k pasara…pero lamentablemente ya no podre…yo y mi bueno corazón…jajaja…no no es cierto…bueno ahora si a leer…hooo cierto, casi lo olvido n_nU…espero k el capitulo cumpla con sus expectativas y k no se decepcionen con el…ya después en el final (ejem…ejem…aun…ejem…me falta escribirlo), vendrá una sorpresa súper genial…de acuerdo, de acuerdo me calló k si no arruinare el suspenso k me encanta…ya no los aburro mas y los dejo leer xD._

* * *

**Cambiare el destino**

* * *

**La determinación de Kushina**

* * *

-¿Por qué esta noche? ´ttebane-pregunto la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.

-fácil...-hizo una pausa Jiraiya-por que tus pesadillas ocurren durante la noche…-dijo remarcando lo obvio.

-además que el flujo de chacra es más fácil de manejar en su totalidad cuando es de noche-explico Tsunade.

-¿Por qué? ´ttebane-

-por que la luna hace que el chacra fluya con mayor facilidad, lo cual hace que el usuario tenga un mejor dominio de el-contesto Tsunade.

-entiendo-dijo Kushina con los ojos cerrado, las manos en su cintura y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo en un movimiento repetitivo, en señal de afirmación.

-ahora lo que debemos hacer es descansar…en la noche es cuando empezara la acción y Mikoto-Tsunade llamo a la Uchiha-no has comido nada verdad-esta negó con la cabeza, mientras que Tsunade lanzo un cansado suspiro-tienes que alimentarte bien…mira que ahora comes por dos-

-hai Tsunade-

Todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al gran comedor, ahí los esperaba un gran banquete, empezaron a comer mientras tenían una amena platica y molestaban un poco a los Uchiha, agradecieron a Miroku por la comida y su hospitalidad y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, debían prepararse.

-Minato-kun-llamo Kushina.

Este volteo al escucharla-¿Qué pasa?-

-crees que en serio funcione…es que-Kushina usaba un tono de preocupación en su voz que no la dejaba terminar la frase, no sabía que palabras utilizar para explicarle lo que sentía.

-dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Kushina…-la ínsito Minato para que continuara-confía en mi-agrego extendiendo sus brazos.

Lentamente Kushina se fue acercando a él hasta quedar fundidos en una tierno abrazo, Minato recargo su cabeza en la de ella y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con la yema de sus dedos-es que…-intento explicarse de nuevo-no se…yo…en mi pesadilla…ese chico…siento como si…no lo sé es algo, es algo que nunca había sentido…es como si…como si debiera protegerlo ¿si me entiendes no?-Kushina no sabía cómo explicarse lo que sentía cada vez que veía a ese joven en sueños, cuando lo veía, algo en ella se movía, sentía una opresión en el pecho y una gran ansiedad, verlo así solo la llenaba de un sentimiento que hacía que quisiera protegerlo, quería protegerlo aun sin saber ¿por qué?, aun sin siquiera saber ¿Quién era?.

-no te entiendo…pero…lo único que podría decirte es que no te preocupes y que trates de relajarte…sabremos qué es lo que pasa-intento reconfortarla, no la entendía, el nunca había visto a ese chico y ciertamente tenía que admitir que oírla hablar así de otro hombre que no fuera él lo llenaba de…celos.

El día paso y la noche llego, todos estaban reunidos en una habitación que dejaba entrar desde arriba justo en el centro del techo a la luz de la luna, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una circulo que era formado por la luz que entraba.

-ahí es donde me tengo que sentar ´ttebane-dijo apuntando con el dedo.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, Kushina solo se alzo de hombros y se sentó en la silla.

-Kushina ahora siéntate como te dijimos-Kushina asintió y se acomodo de forma en que sus piernas estuvieron cruzadas y sus manos descansando sobre estas-bien…con esto tu chacra fluirá y así podre tomarlo cuando lo necesite fácilmente-explico Miroku.

-ustedes- hablo Tsunade a Mikoto, Fugaku e Inochi que solo respingaron al oírla-pónganse en sus posiciones así en cuanto se duerma y empiece a ver algo estarán listos-ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Estos solo asintieron, en cuestión de nada Inochi ya se encontraba frente a Miroku y Kushina, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban a un lado de él, mientras que los hyugas se encontraban al lado de los dos sannin y Minato.

-Kushina quiero que intentes dormirte, podríamos hacer que te duermas pero será mejor si lo haces naturalmente-pidió Mikoto.

Kushina intento dormirse, sabía que no le sería difícil después de todo llevaba noches sin dormir, en cuestión de cinco minutos Kushina estaba completamente dormida en la misma posición en que le habían dicho.

Minato enterneció la mirada al verla, la pobre de Kushina tenía días sin dormir bien, solo en una ocasión había podido hacerlo y eso fue antes de que salieran de konoha, debía estar más que cansada.

Miroku al ver que Kushina se había quedado dormida extendió sus manos hasta ponerlas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kushina-Shōrai-zō (visión futura)-dijo al momento en que sus ojos se volvían de un morado brillante y de sus manos salía una luz blanca.

-byakugan-dijo Hiashi, una vez dijo esto sus ojos se volvieron blancos y de los costados de cada uno se saltaron sus venas, veía el flujo de chacra de cada quien, tenía que estar al pendiente de que nada saliera mal, él y Hana debían avisar cuando el chacra de cualquiera llegara a un treinta por ciento por que era ahí cuando debían terminar.

Después de que gastaran un setenta por ciento de su chacra, debían terminar, si no lo hacían aunque intentaran no podrían volver a hacer las técnicas y solo gastarían todo su chacra innecesariamente. Hana y Hiashi decidieron turnarse para ver que el chacra de cada quien estuviese en el porcentaje correcto.

Inochi de acerco a Kushina hasta podarse a un lado de ella, se sento con las piernas cruzadas y tomo con su palma de la mano abierta la cabeza de Kushina-Jōhō no tensō-jutsu o yonde ki (jutsu lectura de mentes-transferencia de información)-Inochi se quedo sentado con los ojos cerrados.

Al escucharlo decir eso inmediatamente los dos Uchihas activaron su sharingan, colocaron las palmas de sus manos en la cabeza del Yamanaka y miraron a los demás de la habitación.

Minato, Hana y los dos sannin miraron fijamente los ojos de los Uchiha cayendo al instante en un genjutsu.

Miraron todo a su alrededor, estaban en una pequeña habitación apenas iluminada, miraron al frente donde se toparon con un chico rubio de ojos azules tomando por la muñeca a una chica de cabello negro azulado, que volteo al instante al sentir el agarre.

_-¿Qué pasa? Naruto-kun_-había preguntado la ojiperla alzando una ceja.

-_yo…yo quería_-el rubio de ojos azules se veía que estaba nervioso y empezaba a tartamudear-_po-podrías sentarte ´ttebayo-_Minato y los dos sannin fruncieron el ceño, la peliazul lo obedeció y se sentó al lado de él_-yo…quería…haaa!-_Naruto había lanzado un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza y extendía sus manos hacia la chica con una cajita cuadrada de un color turquesa con un moño blanco arriba_-toma_-había dicho aun con la cabeza gacha.

Hana miraba todo con ojos soñadores, eso era de lo más romántico que había visto, y más por la manera en que el de ojos zafiro había mirado a la peliazul.

Minato miraba todo con el seño fruncido, estaba en estado de shock, es que simplemente no podía creerlo, era difícil el hacerlo aun cuando lo viera.

_-¿he?-_la chica había ladeado la cabeza desconcertada y tomo la pequeña cajita_-Naruto-kun-_había llamado con su melodiosa voz.

El chico había levantado la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo que se le hizo increíblemente tierno a Hana_-es para ti Hinata-chan…-_de los nervios había puesto una de sus manos tras su nuca_-¿es tu cumpleaños no?-_había preguntado con temor.

_-a-arigatou Naruto-kun…si…si es mi cumpleaños-_había tartamudeado nerviosa la peliazul.

_-¿entonces no me equivoque? ´ttebayo-_pregunto entusiasmado Naruto, a lo que ella solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza_-¡genial!-_exclamo_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan_!-el de ojos zafiro se lanzo contra ella y la envolvió en un gran abrazo, la chica se quedo un rato sin hacer nada hasta que tímidamente subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello de él.

El ojiazul la separo lentamente de él, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo_-ábrelo ´ttebayo-_

_-¿Qué te parece? Hinata-chan-_había preguntado el chico rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna, **que lindo nombre…**pensó Hana.

-_p-pero Naruto-kun_-había intentado protestar la ojiperla.

_-¿he? ¿Qué pasa? ´ttebayo…no te gusto-_Hana sintió pena por el chico el pobrecito se veía desanimado, por alguna razón se le hacían familiares ellos dos .

_-se que no es algo nuevo y que tal vez querías otra cosa pero fue lo único que pude conseguir…digo con eso de que no podemos…-_abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa que le dio para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, no se espero que la chica hiciera eso.

_-n-no es eso Naruto-kun…¡me encanta!...pero…es tuyo-_no alcanzo a oír lo que ella le había dicho, pero alcanzo a ver el ligero estremecimiento del rubio, arqueo una ceja, que le habría dicho_._

_-no-_nego el rubio con la cabeza, Hana frunció el ceño, porque le decía que no, donde la estuviera rechazando iría y le daría un buen golpe de jukeen, poco le importaba que fuera un sueño-_ahora es tuyo-_ladeo su cabeza ahora si no entendía, sus ojos brillaron al instante en que vio lo que el ojiazul saco de la cajita, era hermoso, era un collar en forma de luna menguante de plata que tenia incrustados pequeños pedazos de algo parecido a una clase de diamante o piedra preciosa en color verde azulado.

La peliazul se volteo y levanto su cabello para que el pudiera amarrarlo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, Naruto se lo coloco y amarro en el cuello, una vez lo hizo la chica abrió sus ojos.

Hana lanzo un gemido de sorpresa al verlos, esos, eran los ojos del clan Hyuga, esa chica era una Hyuga, pero en el clan Hyuga eran pocos los de cabello azulado, ella solo conocía a dos y uno de ellos era ella y su difunta madre, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a embargarla al ver bien a esa chica, ¿Quiénes eran?.

La ojiperla se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente de él ojiazul, ambos se miraban a los ojos y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente_- es precioso Naruto-kun-_susurro Hinata contra los labios de él.

_-tú también lo eres-_hablo el rubio mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas a él.

Hana no sabía porque, pero esa chica hacia que un sentimiento de dulzura y anhelo crecieran dentro de ella.

El sentimiento de Hana fue cambiando, conforme lo que iba viendo, su seño se frunció, tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, pero no podían culparla, no con lo que estaban viendo.

_-N-Naruto-kun-_gimió bajito Hinata.

-eso chico…en los pechos…primero son los pechos_-_animaba Jiraiya con una mirada pervertida mientras hilillos de sangre comenzaban a salir de su nariz y una gran sonrisa pervertida adornaba su rostro.

Minato estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, nunca pensó ver esa clase de cosas mientras que Hana estaba que se desmayaba.

_-¡Pervertido!-_exclamo Tsunade al momento en que golpeaba con el puño la cabeza de Jiraiya, este solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que el espectáculo se había acabado, todos habían regresado a excepción de Kushina que seguía dormida con un sonrojado Minato tratando de despertarla.

Kushina parpadeo varias veces antes de poder enfocar bien la vista topándose con un gran e incomodo silencio.

-¡no me miren a mí! ´ttebane-exclamo Kushina después de un rato de silencio y de sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-¡Naruto!-hablo Ino con voz de ultratumba viendo con mirada asesina a un rubio que solo se encogió en su lugar mirándola con temor._

_-I-Ino-chan…y-yo…yo no-balbuceaba sin saber explicarse._

_-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?...acabas de hacer que gastemos tiempo, chacra y horas de sueño por tu culpa todo por no concentrarte y estar pensando en cosas pervertidas con la pobre de Hinata-chan-reclamo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara sin entender y que Tsunade negara con la cabeza._

_Hace tan solo unos momentos Hinata había estado revisando el flujo de chacra de Naruto, dándose cuenta de que este estaba extrañamente mas alborotado que las otras veces mientras que en su rostro se observaba una extraña sonrisa, preocupada le había comentado ese hecho a Tsunade._

_La rubia había mandado a buscar a Ino, Ino llego en cuestión de segundos, hizo un justsu y se metió en la mente de Naruto y salió después de unos minutos con la cara completamente roja, para después pasar y empezar a reclamar al rubio por cosas que no había entendido._

_Shion miraba con las mejillas aun sonrojadas como Ino se acercaba cada vez más al Uzumaki, ella también había visto todo sorprendiéndose de que esta vez hubiera visto eso, la mayoría de las veces lo que veía era una extraña batalla en la que salía Naruto y la chica que acababa de conocer Hinata. Volteo el rostro, esa chica debía de ser muy especial para el, un suspiro de resignación salió e sus labios, estaba más que claro que Naruto no cumpliría la promesa que le habia hecho, pero para ser justos él ni siquiera le había entendido._

_Ino miro a Naruto con su puño alzado, al final el haber tenido al pervertido de Jiraiya como maestro si le había afectado, mira que tener una fantasía así con la pobre Hinata, suspiro cansadamente, nada que un par de golpes no pudieran solucionar._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-Kushina y decías que Fugaku y yo éramos los pervertidos-dijo Jiraiya, grave error, al instante la pelirroja estaba a un lado de él echando chispas de los ojos claramente enojada, solo pudo ver una sádica sonrisa antes de sentir los fuertes golpes de Kushina.

-bueno-hablo Tsunade una vez Kushina termino de golpear al sannin-Kushina-llamo a la pelirroja que se volteo hacia ella-está más que claro que esa no es tu pesadilla, pero…los que estaban en el sueño que…ejem…-carraspeo sonrojada-vimos…si lo son-Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

-bien mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo-

-hai-digieron todos a la vez.

-vallan a descansar-les aconsejo.

-Minato-lo llamo al ver que hacia ademan de irse con Kushina-quédate un momento aquí-pidió

-Minato-kun-dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero

Al verlo Minato solo sonrió-voy enseguida-

-está bien ´ttebane-hablo resignada.

-me imagino que ya sabes de lo que queremos hablar-no era pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la sannin.

-hai-dijo Minato, sabía que los sannin al igual que él se habían dado cuenta, pero aun así, le costaba trabajo creerlo.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-¿estás bien? Naruto-kun-extendió su mano al rubio que se encontraba en el suelo con moretones en el cuerpo, tal vez Ino no tuviera la fuerza sobre humana de Sakura pero era alumna de Tsunade algo se le tuvo que pegar._

_-h-hai-hablo con un poco de dificultad Naruto, Hinata lo ayudo a pararse y el paso un brazo por los hombros de ella para apoyarse mejor, solo serian unos instantes sentía como el chacra del Kiuby comenzaba a curarlo._

_Sabía que se merecía la paliza de Ino, después de todo había hecho que desperdiciaran chacra valioso y no solo eso, si no que también se podrían confundir y tal vez podrían llegar a no tomarle importancia, no quería que eso pasara._

_Había sido un tonto, pero no había sido su intención él había pensado en empezar a mostrar más cosas, pero de un momento a otro empezó a pensar en la Hyuga y en cuando le había regalado el collar que ella ahora llevaba puesto, y sin darse cuenta termino fantaseando cosas para nada inocentes que lo incluían a el, una cama y Hinata._

_Se sonrojo al pensar en eso y se sonrojo aún más al recordar que estaba justo al lado de ella, con Hinata a un lado de su cuerpo, podía sentir su menudo y pequeño cuerpo pegado al de él, no era bueno el que ella estuviera cerca mientras el pensara en cosas como esa._

_-Naruto-kun tienes fiebre-dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en la frente de Naruto que estaba completamente rojo y acercando inconscientemente su cuerpo mas a él._

_Gran error había sido eso, al sentir los suaves pechos de Hinata chocar contra su piel que solo era cubierta por una camisa negra delgada hizo que mas ideas se desataran, pudo sentir como sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas gracias al chacra del Kiuby, Hinata acerco mas su rostro al suyo con tal de ver bien su rostro, en ese momento a la chica se le había olvidado la vergüenza, más bien estaba preocupada por Naruto y no podía evitar una leve sensación de deja vu, anterirormente era el quien hacia eso._

_Cuando ella se acerco pudo sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra él, cada una de las acciones de ella, causaban sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata ladeando la cabeza, le había estado hablando desde hace unos minutos y se preocupo aun mas de que el no contestara._

_Ya no tenía control con su cuerpo, tampoco era como que quisiera controlarlo, subió una mano hasta posarla en la cintura de ella mientras que la otra acaricio delicadamente su rostro, Hinata respingo al sentir que era sujetada de la cintura por él._

_Bajo su mirada al agarre de él en su cintura, subió su rostro y observo sus ojos, tenían un extraño brillo que nunca había visto._

_Naruto se quedo quieto viendo cada una de sus reacciones, noto la sorpresa cuando ella había alzado la vista para mirarle a los ojos, no había podido controlarse y menos podía hacerlo ahora que tenia a la Hyuga entre sus brazos sintiendo su calidez, aspirando su aroma a vainilla, siendo hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos color perla y llamado por sus suaves, carnosos y rosas labios._

_Hinata no sabía qué hacer, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero no, no lo aria, si lo asía, estaba segura de que jamás se lo perdonaría, subió sus manos lentamente hasta tocar su pecho, podía sentir como el corazón de él palpitaba rápidamente, el suyo estaba igual o peor, su corazón palpitaba como loco y enviaba demasiada sangre hasta sus mejillas la cual era la causante de su gran y a los ojos de Naruto adorable sonrojo._

_Se acerco mas a ella, sintiendo las cosquillas que le hacia su respiración, cerro sus ojos lentamente al sentir los labios de ella chocar contra los de él, se sorprendió de sobre manera, no era para nada lo que se imagino, era…era mejor, mucho mejor._

_Cuando se acerco a sus labios, pudo ver que eran de un color rojo como el de una fresa, cuando choco contra ellos pudo saber que eran tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, su tamaño era perfecto para encajar con los de él, y podían llamarlo loco pero juraría que eran dulces, eran tan dulces como la miel, fácilmente los labios de ella podrían causar adicción a quien los probara._

_Hinata había cerrado sus ojos al sentir sus labios contra los de ella, se sentía feliz, el chico al que amaba le estaba dando su primer beso, le estaba quitando la virginidad a sus labios, aquel por el que había estado dispuesta a dar la vida, aquel que la salvo cuando era una niña, aquel que la alentó cuando peleaba contra su primo Neji, el que siempre proclamaba que sería hokage y que nunca se rendía…la estaba ¡besando!_

_Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, Hinata aun dudosa de que debía hacer imito sus movimientos, al principio con timidez buscando un buen ritmo terminando con una perfecta sincronización, Naruto se sentía extasiado, acaricio suavemente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y mordió el labio inferior de ella haciéndole sacar un suave gemido provocando así que entreabierta sus labios lo suficiente como para adentrarse en ella, Hinata respingo al sentir la lengua de él dentro de ella incitando la suya a hacer lo mismo, dudosa y temblorosa, con movimientos tímidos y algo torpes saco la suya al encuentro de la de él, empezando una lucha que claramente Naruto tenía ganada._

_Se separaron por la falta de aire respirando entrecortadamente, Hinata tenía la mirada al frente sin verle a los ojos, mientras que el tenia su mirada clavada en ella, con la mano que tenia aun en su mejilla, la deslizo en un suave movimiento hasta su mentón, levantándolo delicadamente para verla a los ojos, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír aun mas._

_El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba intentando recuperar el aire, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas con un nuevo tono de rojo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y ahora se veían un poco mas rojos que al principio, y en sus ojos, sus ojos fue lo que más le gusto, sus ojos tenían un gran brillo y lo miraban de una manera que simplemente lo hechizaba._

_Hinata cuando sintió que la levantaban delicadamente por el mentón, subió su rostro topándose con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos hermosos y brillosos que la atrapaban y la envolvían, como si estuviera en otra dimensión en donde solo existieran los dos olvidándose del resto del mundo._

_Se acerco nuevamente a ella y atrapo sus labios en otro dulce, gran, tierno y apasionado beso._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente al escuchar a los pájaros cantar, frunció el seño, odiaba a esos pájaros cuando la despertaban por su molesto canto que nunca cesaba y no la dejaba dormir en paz, miro a un lado de la cama ladeando la cabeza al no ver a nadie-Ohayou-escucho que le hablaban desde otro extremo de la habitación.

Viro el rostro hacia donde había escuchado esa voz y al instante una sonrisa surco su cara, hai parado en la puerta se encontraba Minato con una sonrisa, empezando a acercarse a ella-Ohayou Minato-kun-dijo enredando los brazos en su cuello una vez lo tuvo al frente, fundiéndose en un tierno beso al instante.

-¿donde están los demás? ´ttebane-pregunto Kushina una vez se separaron, mas que nada refiriéndose a Hana y Mikoto.

-estan abajo, todos están desayunando- contesto con una sonrisa.

-deacuerdo iré en un momento –Minato solo asintió, deposito un casto beso, se regalaron una dulce sonrisa, camino a la salida cerró la puerta y desapareció ante los ojos de Kushina.

Perezosamente se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió a la ducha, en su cabeza había un manojo de ideas, y más por lo sucedido en la noche, ese sueño si bien no había sido como los otros, la habían dejado…molesta…no sabía porque pero sentía como si no quisiera que nadie se acercara a el chico rubio, había sentido como una leve punzada de celos, muy leve, pero la había sentido, y lo único que quería saber era el ¿Por qué?.

El sueño que tuvo le pareció de lo mas romántico y lindo que hubiera visto, pero cuando esos dos a los que ni siquiera conocía pasaron a hacer esas cosas un poco mas subidas de tono, sintió una ligera punzada de molestia, enojo y celos, aunque no sabía celos de ¿qué?

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-y ¿Kushina-chan?-pregunto Hana por su amiga pelirroja.

-bajara en un momento-contesto Minato sentándose al lado de Hana.

Empezaron con su desayuno teniendo una amena platica entre todos, Fugaku y Hiashi hablando de vez en cuando contestando con monosílabos, miradas o asentimientos de cabeza, Hana, Mikoto y Tsunade conversaban sobre el bebe que venía y cual nombre le pondrían, Minato solo se dedicaba a escuchar y hablar de vez en cuando mientras que Jiraiya hacia uno que otro comentario pervertido que hacia reír a los demás y sonrojar sobre todo a los Uchihas.

-Ohayou-escucharon a Kushina decir entrando y sentándose al lado de Minato.

Trajeron el plato de Kushina y todos comenzaron a comer y a hablar pero, con la pelirroja ahora con ellos esa charla se hizo aun más escandalosa y crecía el bullicio.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-Naruto-hablo Ino con voz escalofriante al rubio alzando su puño a modo de advertencia, este solo tembló y asintió en su lugar, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse._

_Ino había advertido a Naruto de que si volvía a ocurrir lo de la noche anterior esta vez no la contaría y ella no se contendría, Tsunade solo pasaba su vista de Naruto a Hinata preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado? Habían estado actuando muy extraños durante el día, Hinata miraba a Naruto con el byakugan activado y un poco sonrojada al recordar el comentario anterior de Ino y lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, mientras que Shion tenía ya las manos a los costados de la cabeza del rubio._

_-Ōnen no komyunikēshon (comunicación de antaño)-una vez dijo eso, de sus manos salió un brillo de un extraño color índigo._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- Shōrai-zō (visión futura)-hablo Miroku saliendo de las palmas de sus manos una luz blanca que daba con la cabeza de Kushina.

-lo intentaremos de nuevo-ordeno Tsunade.

Hana activo su byakugan, ahora le tocaba a Hiashi ver.

Al instante cada uno tomo su posición, la misma que la de la noche anterior, Minato, Hiashi y los sannin vieron fijamente a los ojos de los Uchiha cayendo al instante en su genjutsu.

_-¿q-que es esto?-_pregunto Tsunade incrédula.

Estaban de pie dentro de un gran cráter, en el centro de él se encontraban tres personas, un chico rubio tumbado poca bajo en el suelo, una chica de cabello negro azulado en posición de pelea del clan Hyuga, al verla Hiashi frunció el seño, era una Hyuga, y unos metros un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba un hombre con gabardina negra y nubes rojas dibujadas en ella, de cabello naranja y ojos de un color violeta y elipses en ellos mirándolos indiferentemente.

Miraron a su alrededor, todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver hay el monumento de los hokages, Kushina ya se los había comentado.

Pero era muy diferente el saberlo, a verlo con tus propios ojos.

_-Porque yo…-_giraran su rostro hacia la chica de cabello negro azulado, la mirada de ella era de determinación_-Te amo Naruto-_Hiashi frunció el seño al escucharla, no sabía porque pero eso no le había gustado, no le había agradado en los mas mínimo el que ella digiera eso mientras que Minato solo sonrió ante la confesión de la linda chica, justo cuando dijo eso rápidamente se lanzo contra el hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

Naruto tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

La joven Hyuga comenzó una batalla contra el de gabardina, una batalla que claramente ganaba el de los pircings.

_-¡HINATA!-_grito del de ojos zafiro, Jiraiya frunció el seño, ya no había duda, era él, no le cavia la mas mínima duda, no después de verlo usar el shinara tenesi.

Sus ojos estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían.

Hiashi sentía una ira incontrolable al ver los esfuerzos de la peliazul por levantarse y seguir luchando intentando quitar esas extrañas estacas negras que estaban enterradas en el cuerpo del rubio, aun cuando el de la gabardina negra volvía a usar esa rara técnica y la azotaba contra el piso, esa chica le pareció algo admirable, era admirable el ver como no se rendía, el ver su fuerza y su decisión por intentar liberar y ayudar al que minutos antes había dicho que amaba.

_-¡HINATA!-_se escucho el grito desgarrador de el rubio, esa caída había sido peor, había sido a una gran altura, Hiashi apretó los puños al no poder hacer nada.

Por alguna razón quería protegerla.

Pero no podía hacer nada, aun cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo.

Esa chica le parecía admirable…además de que le parecía muy familiar, era…

Era como una pequeña copia de Hana.

_-!ARGHHH¡-_se escucho un estridente rugido, cerraron los ojos al ver una luz blanca que no dejaba ver nada.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hiashi, con una anormal preocupación en sus voz.

-Miroku está cansada, su chacra ya llego a un veinte nueve por ciento-contesto Hana con una mirada desconcertada al ver a Hiashi actuar de esa forma, Hiashi solo desvió la mirada al ver lo obvio que había sido.

-Kushina-chan-llamo Mikoto a Kushina que ya la habían despertado-¿e-ese…ese es el sueño que siempre tienes?-pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, si ese era el futuro y eso era verdad entonces Konoha estaba…destruida.

-hai, ese es-

-seguiremos intentándolo-ordeno Tsunade, todos la miraron con una ceja alzada, Tsunade suspiro-Kushina tu dijiste que las…premoniciones eran cada vez más largas…que veías mas-intentaba explicarse-anoche Minato nos dijo que cada vez conforme avanzaba el tiempo le era más difícil despertarte…-

-no entiendo ´ttebane-dijo Kushina ladeando la cabeza, no entendía a donde quería llegar Tsunade.

-Tsunade-hablo Minato, esta volteo su rostro a él-crees que sus pesadillas no son casualidad ¿cierto?...tu también piensas que nos están avisando de algo ¿no?-Tsunade asintió, sabía que Minato entendería.

-asi es, creo que alguien puede estar causando esto-

-es… ¿algo así como un mensaje?-dijo Hana dudosa.

-así es…tal vez…nos están advirtiendo de algo.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-estás listo Naruto-dijo Shion._

_-hai-contesto entusiasmado._

_Tsunade veía todo al lado de Hinata unos metros mas alejada de ellos, no creía los grandes avances que habían tenido._

_- Ōnen no komyunikēshon (comunicación de antaño)-pronuncio._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Minato, los sannin y Hiashi miraban todo, hacia una semana que habían logrado ver lo que querían, y cada vez veían mas.

Pero ahora, ahora estaban viendo algo que no pensaron ver, era el chico rubio pero era más pequeño.

Era un niño.

Un niño que estaba siendo marginado por los aldeanos de konoha, no podían creerlo, ¿Cómo era que los aldeanos de konoha asían algo así? ¡Era un niño!, ¿Por qué nadie asía nada para ayudarlo? Y sobre todo ¿porque estaban haciéndole algo así?

De un momento a otro el escenario cambio.

Ahora estaban viendo a Kushina recostada.

Minato frunció el seño ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Frente a los ojos de todos estaban viendo como Kushina y Minato se convertían en padres, la alegría que desbordaban.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Minato, ese chico, el chico que habían visto, era su hijo.

Ya lo suponía, pero era muy diferente el suponerlo a saberlo, un sentimiento de anhelo se formo y calo en su pecho.

La expresión de Minato fue cambiando conforme lo que veía, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡es que simplemente no podía!.

De un momento a otro todo había cambiado.

La felicidad que desbordaba el lugar fue cambiada por el temor.

El temor al ver llegar a un hombre de gabardina negra y una extraña mascara cubriendo su rostro no dejando ver de quien se trataba.

Minato apretó los puños al ver como cogía a su hijo después de haber matado a los hay presentes, entre ellos la esposa del hokage.

Era simplemente frustrante.

Ese hombre había cogido a su hijo, el había podido quitárselo de las manos junto con la cobijita que tenia papeles bomba en ella previamente puestos por el enmascarado.

El enmascarado mientras tanto había cogido a Kushina mientras que el se llevaba al pequeño bebe, luego volvía con Kushina a la cual le habían arrebatado al Kiuby, se la llevaba para dejarla junto con su hijo al que Kushina había llamado Naruto, una ira creció en el al ver el sufrimiento de Kushina y el cómo abrazaba a su pequeño y recién nacido hijo.

El escenario se cambiaba para ver como el Kiuby ahora destruía la aldea siendo controlado por el sharingan mientras que los ninjas de konoha intentaban detenerlo, Minato había detenido una bomba bijuu.

El escenario volvió a cambiar esta vez para ver una pelea entre Minato y el enmascarado, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Minato traspasaba al enmascarado sin poder causarle alguna daño, pero después sus miradas cambiaron al ver como este pudo golpearlo con un gran rasengan.

Tsunade dejo escapar una lagrima, aun para alguien como ella era difícil evitar el no ponerse a llorar ante lo que estaba viendo, y mas después de las palabras que había escuchado decir de la boca de Kushina.

Habian convertido a su hijo en el jinchuriki del kyubi

Una luz blanca los cegó.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-ha…ha…ha…-jadeaba Naruto intentando recuperar el aire, estaba realmente cansado tanto física como mentalmente, ese recuerdo seria el ultimo, se habían esforzado en esa última vez, había logrado mostrar todo._

_Solo esperaba que entendieran_

_Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, sabía que sería difícil el mostrarlo y aun más el recordarlo, pero no creyó que tanto, había mostrado lo que su madre le había contado, solo esperaba que funcionara._

_-Naruto-kun-viro el rostro hacia un lado al escuchar la melodiosa vocecita que lo había llamado, sonrió al verla, ahora sabía lo que sentía, y se lo diría, lo aria ahora que al fin podía ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento, se asombro del poco tiempo que le llevo hacerlo._

_Shion los miraba al tiempo en que unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus mejillas, había visto los recuerdos de Naruto._

_Pero ese, ese había sido sumamente…triste._

_Y ella creía que había sufrido, no entendía como a pesar de todo lo que el había vivido podía sonreír._

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_El era admirable._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Minato-kun-dijo Kushina al borde del llanto abrazando fuertemente a Minato, aferrándose a él intentado inútilmente que las lagrimas no salieran.

Minato intentaba tranquilizarla, la entendía por qué él se encontraba igual que Kushina.

-e-es mi hijo ´ttebane-hablo Kushina con una sonrisa después de un rato de silencio una vez pudo tranquilizarse

-es nuestro hijo-corrigió Minato.

-n-no…no puedo creerlo…no puedo creer lo que vi-dijo Kushina queriendo llorar otra vez.

-tampoco yo-

Los demás solo los miraban, Hana no sabía lo que habían visto, pero una vez Mikoto se lo conto sintió más que lastima y pena por sus amigos, si así había sido oírlo no se quería ni imaginar que fue verlo.

-no dejare que eso pase-hablo Kushina con decisión y determinación en su voz, ella no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Kushina…ese es su destino-dijo Hiashi con tristeza en su voz.

-no-Kushina lo miro a los ojos, ante esa mirada Hiashi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna-ese no es el destino-Minato miro su rostro viendo la determinación que había en el-yo cambiare el destino-finalizo con la mano echa puño y levantándolo, esa era una promesa.

* * *

_Hola aki kedo el cap. Me kedo largo ya keria acabarlo, lo hubiera subido el martes pasado…pero por mi torpeza se borro TTT-TTT…asi k lo k llevaba tuve k volverlo a escribir…yo y mi torpeza n_nU…k les pareció el naruhina?…creo k exagere un poco con eso_

_Por cierto…lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía u.u_

_Otra cosa ME REVOLVI EL CERERBRO PARA LOS NOMBRES DE LAS TECNICAS DE SHION, MIROKU E INOCHI…espero k no sean muy buenos_

_Bueno a los reviews._

_Lilibethsatalin: me alegro que te encante *-*…y espero k este cap también te haiga encantado…lo siento hubiera actualizado antes pero yo con lo torpe k soy lo borre u.u…pero aki esta ya la conti…xD_

_Noelialuna: jajaja…aki también creo k me pase con el naruhina…pero es k…NO PUEDO EVITARLO…!ME ENCANTA¡…y sobre lo de Karuma…pues…espera k kreo k en el siguiente cap pondré k fue lo k pidió…no estoy muy segura pero kreo k será en el siguiente cuando lo ponga…y espero k este te guste n.n_

_Utau T: Me alegro MUCHO de k te gusten y espero k este y los k vienen también e igual con el naruhina…aki tienes la conti y solo espera la siguiente xD_

_Uchiha Natsuki-san: Hola…gracias x decirme en k me habia ekivokado, eres la tercera k me comenta mi ortografía n_nU…pero la vdd es k te lo agradezco mucho, mi ortografía no es muy buena y no tengo ni tuve ni he tenido un muy buen maestro de español, es por eso k todos en mi salón estamos asi con una pésima ortografía muchas gracias c decírmelo en vdd lo aprecio…sabes tu amiga inspiración toco mi puerta justo cuando estaba haciendo el naruhina después de k acabe con el naruhina se fue, no se xk…jajaja…con esto creo k entenderás un poko mas ¿no?...bueno espero k el cap te gustara n.n_

_Loquin: mas o menos es asi, estoy mostrando lo de ambos tiempos lo k está pasando en kada uno, pero descuida k conforme avanze el fic entenderás mas y creo k con este un poco mas…espero y te allá gustado la conti :)_

_Alabdiel: jajaja si y creo k es un gran nudo n_nU…aki esta la conti k espero te guste xD_

_angeles grandchester: me alegro de k te guste y aki esta la conti…iba a subirla antes pero como dije anteriormente con mi torpeza lo borre y tuve k volverlo a hacer T-T_

_Hime-ttebayo: así es Onba es el de uno de los caps de relleno…esk ese me gusto mucho y no se xk kise ponerlo…esk como se llama el país de los demonios krei k seria bueno ponerlo ahí, después de todo es un tipo monstruo…espero k la conti te guste n.n_

_Siguiente capítulo: _**_El plan de Minato_**

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7:El plan de Minato

_Hola!_

_Eto…en el cap anterior dije k explicaría el xk el 5 se habia llamado ORIGEN…pero se me olvido…bueno la respuesta es sencilla, si no se dieron cuenta aki va, se llamo origuen xk vimos cual es el origuen de las recurrentes pesadillas de Kushina, bueno espero k aiga kedado claro n.n_

* * *

_**Cambiare el destino**_

* * *

**El plan de Minato**

* * *

_-Kushina…ese es su destino-dijo Hiashi con tristeza en su voz._

_-no-Kushina lo miro a los ojos, ante esa mirada Hiashi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna-ese no es el destino-Minato miro su rostro viendo la determinación que había en el-yo cambiare el destino-finalizo con la mano echa puño y levantándolo, esa era una promesa_**.**

* * *

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación sonrieron, sabían que Kushina cumpliría, la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que haría hasta lo imposible para hacer que nada de lo que habían visto pasara y que cumpliría su promesa.

-y yo te ayudare-dijo Minato mientras la abrazaba y Kushina correspondía su abrazo.

-Kushina-la pelirroja viro el rostro hacia donde había escuchado que la llamaban-yo te ayudare…hare todo lo que está en mis manos para que nada de lo que acabamos de ver pase-hablo Hana con una mirada de determinación, ella no permitiría que nada de eso pasara, no dejaría que su amiga pasara por todo lo que le había dicho Mikoto, Kushina tenía razón, ese no era el destino, el destino es el que uno forja y hace con sus decisiones y acciones.

Si cavia la posibilidad de poder cambiarlo, ella la apoyaría, no dejaría a su amiga sola.

Al escucharla en el rostro de Kushina se dibujo una gran sonrisa estilo Uzumaki.

-yo también Kushina-chan, cuentas con todo mi apoyo-se dirigió Mikoto a la pelirroja.

-chicas…-dijo Kushina en un susurro al ver que ellas la apoyaban, había pequeñas lagrimas luchando por salir, al borde de sus ojos.

-supongo que nosotros también-dijo Hiashi.

Toda su vida había creído que su vida ya estaba escrita, que su camino ya estaba trazado por el destino y que no importara lo que hiciera siempre seria igual porque ese era su destino. Pero el ver a Kushina, que aunque no lo admitiera la consideraba su amiga, el verla con esa determinación en su rostro y ver por el sufrimiento por el cual pasarían sus amigos, había hecho que algo en él se prendiera.

No estaba seguro de que pudieran lograrlo, pero sin duda lo intentaría, intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiera y en lo que estuviera a su alcance, no dejaría que sus amigos pasasen por eso solos, si había una posibilidad de que eso no ocurriera, entonces la tomarían.

-hmp…-"hablo" Fugaku-supongo que aunque no quiera me obligaran-

-Está decidido-todos voltearon a ver a Jiraiya-lo que acabamos de ver ahora no pasara…no dejaremos que pase-

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Kushina, tenía amigos, amigos que la apoyaban y estarían con ella, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-a-arigatou-dijo aun con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Ya ha decidido quien será?-pregunto un anciano de traje blanco y una franja azul en medio de él.

-hai…fue difícil pero creo que es el mejor-contesto otro anciano tras un escritorio que de igual manera llevaba una bata blanca con una gruesa franja roja en medio.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué él?-pregunto otra anciana, de cabello gris recogido en un moño-estoy de acuerdo en que es bueno pero…pensé que elijarías a…-se vio interrumpida por el anciano de rojo.

-no…es un gran ninja pero aun así el no sabe trabajar en equipo y aunque me cueste admitirlo, para él sus intereses son primero que la aldea si estuviéramos en una situación de peligro y el tuviera que dar la vida por el bien de la aldea estoy seguro que dudaría y tal vez…al final se negaría-explico con mirada seria.

-y ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-volvió a preguntar el insistente anciano de azul.

-en cuanto hayan regresado-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-pero…-hablo Mikoto-será difícil no…es decir, analizando la situación es algo difícil el poder evitar algo así…no creo que haya suficientes ninjas capaces de retener al Kiuby, además por lo que vimos Minato estará ocupado con ese otro tipo que siendo sinceros es muy poderoso, además de que tenemos que preocuparnos no solo de detener al Kiuby si no también de proteger a la aldea, también a Kushina y al pequeño-conto todas las cosas en su mente, pensando en las de mayor importancia.

-no-Minato negó con la cabeza.

-¿he?...de que hablas…esos son los puntos en los que nos tenemos que concentrar-replico Hana.

-no…tengo un plan-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso, sabía que se le ocurriría algo a pesar de todo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-hola Hinata-chan-saludo Naruto con la mano sentándose al lado de ella mirando al cielo._

_-N-Naruto-kun-rápidamente las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron al verlo._

_Naruto sonrió ante el inevitable sonrojo de la Hyuga._

_Permanecieron sentados viendo el hermoso y sencillo espectáculo que era el atardecer, sus tonos naranjas y amarillos cautivaban a la peli azul que lo miraba maravillada, Naruto observaba embelesado el rostro de la chica al lado de él._

_-Hi-Hinata-chan-llamo nervioso a Hinata._

_Ella volteo el rostro alzando una ceja-¿Qué pasa? Naruto-kun-pregunto intrigada._

_-y-yo…tu…bueno yo quería…quería decirte que…- estaba nervioso, no, nervioso era poco, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta que no le permitía formar alguna oración coherente, no entendía por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil el hacerlo, es decir, ya lo había hecho miles de veces con la Haruno, lanzo un suspiro, no eso era diferente, ella era diferente, y lo que sentía por ella era completamente diferente y mucho más grande de lo que jamás hubiera sentido por otra persona._

_-¿estás bien? Naruto-kun-pregunto Hinata preocupada._

_Su rostro se relajo, tenía razón Hinata era diferente, con ella tenía que ser gentil y delicado, tratarla con sutileza y aun mas si no quería que se desmayara-Hinata tu…tu aun me…m-me a-amas…-al instante Hinata se congelo al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojo que el cabello de Gaara._

_-N-Na-Naruto-kun…yo…yo-inevitablemente volvió a tartamudear, en ningún momento se había esperado eso, ella pensó que nunca tocarían ese tema. _

_Vale que desde hace una semana que actuaban más cercanos, y no solo eso sino que también él la había sorprendido varias veces tomándola de la mano y robándole uno que otro beso pero, nunca pensó que llegarían a hablar de ese tema y mucho menos así tan de golpe como lo estaba haciendo él, tomo aire, debía tranquilizarse si no quería desplomarse ahí mismo._

_-ha-hai-contesto en el más bajo de los susurros que si Naruto no hubiese estado tan cerca jamás lo hubiera escuchado._

_El corazón de Naruto bombeo con más fuerza, si había escuchado bien entonces eso significaba que aun tenia oportunidad, aun podía decirle lo que sentía, miro al frente una vez más viendo la maravilla de la naturaleza, sonrió para sí, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo-¿nani?...creo que no te escuche-fingió el no haberla escuchado, quería que ella le diera a la cara que lo amaba, quería escuchar de sus dulces labios que lo seguía amando, que lo digiera con toda la seguridad del mundo, sin miedos ni tapujos._

_-yo…-levanto el rostro para esta vez verlo directamente a los ojos, se lo diría de frente, fuerte y claro, ya una vez se lo había dicho y hace tan solo segundos acababa de hacerlo que mas daba hacerlo una vez más-yo aun Te amo-_

_Una gran felicidad inundo su pecho, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, algo en su estomago hizo cosquillas y sus ojos brillaron como nunca, eso, eso era justamente lo que quería escuchar y así era como lo quería escuchar, quería estar completamente seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, levanto una mano y la poso en su rostro acariciándolo al contacto, suavemente deslizo su mano desde su mejilla hasta su mentón subiéndolo delicadamente al ver que ella intentaba bajar la mirada, al hacerlo sus miradas chocaron._

_Hinata sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido, le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía como sus manos sudaban, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar la reacción de él, al fin se lo había dicho, sin miedos, sin tapujo, sin tartamudeo y sin vergüenzas, se lo había dicho fuerte y claro, de frente y en su cara, solo le quedaba esperar lo que el digiera, **sea cual sea tu respuesta…seré fuerte Naruto-kun**, no le quedaba más, si la rechazaba y le decía ahí mismo que no había esperanzas para algo entre ellos, no lloraría, seria fuerte y seguiría estando ahí para él._

_Acerco su rostro más al de ella, pudo sentir como temblaba levemente-también te amo- al decirlo una sonrisa se extendió por sus rostro, lo había dicho, por fin podía decirlo, lo que sentía al fin tenia nombre, se separo solo unos pocos centímetros de ella para ver su rostro._

_Hinata quedo en completo estado de shock, el había dicho que la amaba, que la amaba a ella, no, eso no podía ser cierto, el, él quería a Sakura no a ella-¿nani?-dijo aun en shock._

_Naruto la vio a los ojos y sonrió, no era lo que esperaba pero por lo menos no se había desmayado-Te amo-repitió con una gran sonrisa._

_-Na-Naruto-kun-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran apresados en un beso por parte de este._

_-ja…se lo dije Tsunade-sama-dijo Ino feliz apuntando con el dedo hacia el frente._

_Tsunade solo gruño para después dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez hubiese perdido, pero le alegraba el ábrelo hecho._

_-toma-dijo en un gruñido Tsunade._

_-arigatou-dijo Ino al momento en que tomaba el papel importante de las manos de Tsunade._

_Cascaditas empezaron a caer de los ojos color miel de Tsunade._

_-500…1,500…2,500…3,000 ryu-contaba Ino el dinero que acababa de darle Tsunade._

_Hace unos momentos, cuando vieron a Naruto salir tras la pelinegra ella y Tsunade habían hecho una apuesta. Ino había apostado que si Naruto se le declaraba a Hinata Tsunade le pagaría 3,000 ryu a Ino, la rubia había aceptado e Ino había ganado._

_-Hi-Hinata-chan-hablo Naruto después de haberse separado por la falta de aire-tu…tu… quería…quería preguntarte si te gustaría…¿si te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto al fin después de tartamudear._

_-yo…y-yo-estaba sin habla, sin aliento y con un gran nudo en la garganta._

_-yo entiendo si no quieres-bajo la mirada desilusionado-…es solo que yo…-se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos de esta rodearle el cuello._

_-claro que quiero Naruto-kun…-dijo con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba._

_-¡en serio! ´ttebayo-exclamo eufórico._

_-h-hai Naruto-kun-_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡eso es todo!-exclamo Hana impresionada.

-hai…solo eso-afirmo Minato.

-bueno ahora que lo dices tienes razón…había olvidado ese detalle-dijo Mikoto con una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa.

Jiraiya tenía una gotita tras la cabeza después de haber escuchado "el gran plan de Minato"-de acuerdo entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es olvidarnos de los demás y solo concentrarnos en ese punto ¿no?-hablo refiriéndose a lo que acababan de discutir entre ellos.

-hai-Minato asintió con la cabeza-pero aun así no será fácil…y menos después de que se qué clase de jutsu utiliza ese sujeto-la expresión de Minato cambio a una de total seriedad al recordarlo.

-yo me perdí, ya no entendí…¿Qué clase de jutsu utiliza?-hablo desesperada Kushina, había tratado por todos los medios el entender algo a Minato, pero aun cuando puso todo su esfuerzo y su empeño en ello no lo había logrado.

A todos se les cayó una gotita tras la cabeza, mas fácil no se las había podido dejar Minato y Kushina salía con que no entendía.

-el jutsu que supongo utiliza creo que es un jutsu espacio-tiempo-respondió Minato. No estaba muy seguro de que ese fuera el jutsu que el sujeto enmascarado usara pero, ¿qué otro justsu aparte de ese podría hacer lo que vieron?.

-de acuerdo…mañana lo intentaremos una vez más-informo Tsunade.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-hola Shion-saludo Naruto con la mano acercándose hacia donde estaba la rubia._

_-¡ha! Naruto-respingo, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él, por estar metida en sus pensamientos._

_-jejeje…gomen…no quería asustarte-rio apenado poniendo una mano tras su nuca._

_-descuida…-dijo volviendo su vista al frente._

_-¿he?-Naruto alzo una ceja-¿estás bien?-pregunto al ver su rostro, parecía estar pensativa y ¿melancólica?_

_-hai…-un suspiro salió de sus labios, mentira, no se encontraba bien-es…solo que…estaba pensando en mi madre…-el rostro de Shion cambio a uno de tristeza._

_Al escucharla Naruto entendió y puso una actitud un tanto más seria-la extrañas-afirmo._

_Shion asintió con la cabeza-la extraño mucho…yo…quisiera estar con ella…-la voz de la rubia se iba quebrando conforme hablaba-quisiera hacer algo como tú… para que ella estuviera con migo-una pequeña y traicionera lagrima salió de el ojo derecho de Shion._

_-Shion-llamo Naruto-haremos algo…haremos algo para que puedas estar con ella-_

_La rubia se limpio la lagrima con una de sus manos y miro hacia Naruto, ¿harían algo? ¿Qué?-que…no…no te entiendo-_

_-avisaremos…-Shion ladeo la cabeza, seguía sin entender-les avisaremos, avisaremos a mi madre…si eso haremos y si lo asemos…ya se…ya se…les avisaremos también sobre __Moryo. __–hablo Naruto entusiasmado._

_-e-estás seguro-la mirada de Shion cambio a una de ilusión, si podían hacerlo, cavia la posibilidad de que ella pudiera estar con su madre, de que pudiera ser feliz con su madre y no solo eso, si lo hacían podían evitar que liberaran a Moryo._

_-por supuesto ´ttebayo-dijo Naruto alzando su puño._

_-Naruto…-susurro Shion, había encontrado a un gran amigo._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Ohayou ´ttebane-saludo una sonriente Kushina entrando al comedor.

-Ohayou-saludo Minato entrando detrás de Kushina.

Los demás los saludaron a su manera mientras Kushina y Minato tomaban asiento para desayunar.

-creo que es hora de regresar-informo Tsunade llamando la atención de todos.

-pero Tsunade-sama…usted había dicho que…-fue interrumpida por Tsunade.

-si lo sé, dije que lo intentaríamos una vez más…y lo aremos-los demás alzaron una ceja ¿Cómo que lo harían si se supone que tendrían que regresar?-lo intentaremos una vez mas esta noche y mañana regresaremos a konoha-explico.

-hai-los demás solo asintieron.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-¿Estás seguro? Naruto-pregunto Shion con las manos a los lados de la cabeza de él._

_-claro ´ttebayo…anoche te lo dije ¿no?...yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, además no creo que pase nada si lo intentamos una última vez-dijo Naruto sin tomarle importancia._

_-sí pero tu dijiste que querías…-no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida._

_-no importa…además quería hacerlo desde que comenzamos…-_

_Naruto cerró sus ojos para concentrarse._

_Hinata los miraba con una sonrisa, durante la noche Naruto le había explicado que intentaría ayudar a Shion, al principio no había entendido a que se refería pero una vez él se lo explico ella también se decidió a ayudar a Shion, sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y aun mas si era tu madre._

_Sabía lo que era crecer sin el amor de una madre, y si ellos tenían la oportunidad de ayudarla, lo harían, la tomarían por muy pequeña que fuese, solo esperaba que de una u otra forma ese mensaje llegara a donde debía._

_-está bien-soltó un suspiro, esta vez seria mas difícil, mucho más difícil considerando lo que Naruto quería hacer-__Ōnen no komyunikēshon (comunicación de antaño)-_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿a-ahora dónde estamos?-pregunto Hana viendo a su alrededor, estaban en una especie de cueva rodeados por lava-haaaa…-un grito salió de su garganta-¿Qué es eso?-apunto con el dedo a una extraña y gran criatura de un color negro, que tenía una especie de tentáculos.

Minato, los sannin y Hana viraron el rostro para ver como más alejada del ojiazul y el demonio se encontraba una chica rubia.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, frente a ellos una gran lucha se llevaba a cabo, estaban viendo como una chica rubia de ojos morados y el chico de ojos azules formaba un gran rasengan y lo impactaban contra el demonio frente a ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Minato al ver como habían vencido al gran demonio.

-¿he?...-Hana ladeo la cabeza, había otro cambio de escena-¡que lindo!-chillo con ojos soñadores.

Frente a ellos una hermosa escena se llevaba a cabo, estaban contemplando a dos figuras, ya las conocían, las habían visto antes, se trataba de el rubio y la peliazul, se encontraban sentados, el uno al lado del otro, viendo un hermoso atardecer.

Él rubio tenia apresada la cintura de la peliazul, y una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando tiernamente su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que sus labios chocaban.

-_Hi-Hinata-chan_-hablo el ojiazul después de haberse separado por la falta de aire-_tu…tu… quería…quería preguntarte si te gustaría…¿si te gustaría ser mi novia?_-pregunto al fin después de tartamudear.

Corazones se formaron en los ojos de Hana al ver esa escena, era de lo mas romántico que había visto.

-_yo…y-yo_-tartamudeo la chica.

-_yo entiendo si no quieres_-bajo la mirada desilusionado, al verlo Hana sintió pena y Minato solo sonrió, sabía lo que ella diría, ya habían visto antes él como ella había dicho y había demostrado que daría la vida por el-…_es solo que yo_…-se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos de esta rodearle el cuello.

-_claro que quiero Naruto-kun_…-dijo con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba.

-mouuuu!...!que romántico!-exclamo Hana.

_-¡en serio! ´ttebayo_-exclamo eufórico el rubio.

_-h-hai Naruto-kun_-dijo la peliazul.

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada ante la penetrante mirada de Naruto.

Naruto la cogió por el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-_Te amo_-dijo con una gran sonrisa estilo Uzumaki.

Hana miraba maravillada él como él chico rubio besaba tiernamente a la ojiperla, después se paraba, la ayudaba a levantarse y se iban tomados de la mano.

Miraron al frente al ver que no quedaba nadie, el sol lanzo un último destello antes de que al fin callera la noche.

-_Esta será la última vez…mamá…-_un susurro de una voz varonil se escucho retumbar, cerraron lo ojos al ver la luz blanca que los envolvía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Hana, todos habían ya regresado en sí.

-c-creo que…que será lo ultimo ¿no?-pregunto Mikoto.

-hai…eso creo…pero…la voz que escuchamos…creen que haiga sido…mi hijo-pregunto Kushina una vez despertó, no supo porque pero al escucharla esa voz había sentido un agradable escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y más aun al escuchar decir la palabra mamá.

-Miroku-llamo Tsunade a la rubia que se había quedado pensativa en su lugar, esta solo respingo y volteo hacia ella-¿estás bien?-pregunto al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-hai-Miroku no estaba muy segura de estar en lo cierto, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, haría lo mismo que sus nuevos amigos, intentaría evitarlo a toda costa, no cometería ni un solo error.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-Naruto-kun-hablo Hinata una vez este despertó._

_-¿he? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto desconcertado, se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama con Hinata sentada en una silla a un lado de él._

_-descuida…todo está bien…lo lograste-dijo con una sonrisa._

_El rostro de Naruto mostro sorpresa-lo logre…-susurro, en ese un recuerdo golpeo su mente, lo había hecho, había podido hacerlo, al fin, cerró los ojos recordando sus exactas palabras **Esta será la última vez…mamá…**-¡Hinata-chan lo logre!-exclamo eufórico abrazando a la peliazul y aspirando el aroma de su cabello._

_-lo hiciste Naruto-_

_-increíble…y…¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-pregunto._

_-después de que terminaron, te desmayaste y quedaste inconsciente, Tsunade te reviso y dijo que solo debías descansar que había sido una gran gasto de chacra…llevas ocho horas dormido-explico._

_-ocho horas-repitió pensativo-entonces, ¿has estado aquí todo este tiempo?-pregunto impresionado, por las leves ojeras que tenia ella suponía que sí._

_-e-eto…y-yo…h-hai-dijo Hinata avergonzada y con sus mejillas encendidas._

_-arigatou Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto._

_Hinata no tuvo tiempo de decir o siquiera de pensar en nada mas, sus labios habían sido apresados por los de él._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-muchas gracias por todo Miroku-chan-agradeció Kushina.

Todos se encontraban en la gran puerta del aun mas grande templo, había llegado la hora de irse, debían volver a konoha.

Miroku sonrió-descuiden…pueden volver cuando quieran-dijo amablemente.

-arigatou-agradecieron los demás.

-Miroku-hablo Tsunade a la sacerdotisa.

-¿si?-dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dilo…nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-

-arigatou…así lo haré-hablo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-vámonos-dijo Jiraiya, al instante todos lo siguieron.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se, no es el mejor cap que aiga hecho, pero esk estoy sin inspiración T-T…me tuve que exprimir el cerebro para poder conectar bien las palabras, pero…era necesario para el que viene que por cierto…prometo que estará genial...aun así espero que les allá gustado._

_Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía._

**_Reviews:_**

**_Uchiha Natsuki-san:_**_ Hola! n.n...me alegro mucho de que te alla gustado, y si tienes razón pobre de mi Naruto…Ino porque le hiciste algo asi T.T…a no fui yo vdd…jajaja…y si tienes razón muy típico de Jiraiya…jajaja…saludos y nos leemos lugo._

**_angeles grandchester:_**_ Hola! muchas gracias igual tu…espero que tengas excelente dia y semana, me alegro mucho de k el otro fic te gustara y espero que este a pesar de que sea corto también te guste y que sigas leyendo el fic ;)_

**_Akumii-Zatire:_**_ jajaja..,aki te traje la conti…se k es corto pero como dije antes es necesario para el siguiente cap k te prometo k será mejor :D_

**_Guest_**_: jajaja….exacto..era eso lo k asian…tienes razón Hiashi con eso del destino a mi se me hace k el se lo enseño a Neji…jajaja na no es cierto en fin espero sigas leyendo el fic y k este a pesar de k sea corto te alla gustado xD_

**_Utau T:_**_ Me alegro de k te alla gustado! *.*…tal vez este no tanto pero te prometo k el otro será mucho mejor solo tienes k esperar xD_

**_Alabdiel:_**_ jajaja…Me alegro de k te gustara :D…si eso es lo k hacen, no se si ya aigan hecho algo asi en una película o algo asi yo tampoko he visto pero a mi se me vino de golpe la idea y ahora me alegra el estarla plasmando, entiendo xk dices k tuviste k leerlo 2 veces, es muy enredado n_nU…y pues este cap era mas k nada para Shion__…bueno no exactamente era para darle algo de crédito a Shion y a su mama y para lo k vendrá en el sig cap k será mejor…igual espero k te siga gustando y k no te haigas decepcionado con este cap k se k es corto pero vuelvo a repetir es necesario._

**_seirius_**_: jajaja…a mi también me ¡ENCANTA! El naruhina, pero es de sus padre aun asi tiene algo de naruhina y espero k te siga gustando :)_

**_Noelialuna:_**_ jajaja tienes razón pero mejor échale la culpa a las influencias de Jiraiya jajaja y si k bueno k no estaba Hiashi ahí si no me lo kiero ni imaginar jajaja espero k este cap también te aiga gustado y k sigas esperando los demás e igual te guste._

**_Hime-ttebayo_**_: asi es ya están mas k alertado y veremos k hacen…espero k te gustar y k sigas leyendo el fic n.n_

**_Lilibethsatalin:_**_ jajaja a mí también me gusto esa escena, creo k fue un momento de inspiración de los k casi no tengo, últimamente mi falta de inspiración me esta afectando mucho, en fin espero no haberte decepcionado con la conti y k esperes el otro k te prometo k estará mejor :D_

**_Nekomimi Kyuketsuki_**_: jajajaja si eso es algo k yo siempre he kerido hacer jajaja…me alegro k te guste y el cap a pesar de ser corto espero k también lo allá hecho, espera la conti k te prometo k será mejor xD._

_Siguiente cap: **Sorpresas **_

_¿Reviwes?_


	8. Chapter 8:Sorpresas 1 de 2

_Hola!_

_Onegai…perdónenme x mi gran retraso…créanme k no era mi intención pero resumiendo todo…no tenia inspiración y a eso súmenle k x algún extraño motivo me kede sin internet u.u…en serio siento mucho la demora, solo espero k me disculpen x mi retraso._

_AVISO: A partir de este capitulo será mas difícil para mi el poder actualizar…la razón: entrare a la escuela el lunes 20 de agosto x lo k me será difícil el hacerlo, en cuanto entre tendre treabajos, tareas, proyectos…etc, etc…se me hara difícil…no se k pase k se me esta haciendo muy complicado, sigo sin internet x lo k para poder actualizar tendre k ir a un ciber, además de mi falta de inspiración y de k…!VOY AL DENTISTA! TTT-TTT…en fin espero k aunk me tarde en actualizar sigan leyéndome, intentare k los caps sean mas largos para k valga aunk sea un poko la pena la espera xD_

_AVISO2: no me he podido resistir asik como se pudieron dar cuenta cambie la categoría x una **M**…asik si, este cap contiene lemmon asi k si son menor de edad o simplemente no te gusta o te incomoda onegai abstenerse de leer._

_Bueno prometí k este cap seria mejor y espero no haberlos emocionado para después defraudarlos u.u…la vdd espero k les guste xD…x cierto este cap está dividido en dos, este es la parte uno y la parte dos será el siguiente el nueve._

* * *

**Cambiare el destino**

* * *

**Sorpresas 1/2**

* * *

El camino de regreso a konoha era completamente tranquilo, se encontraban cerca de konoha, llegarían a más tardar al atardecer, iban a una gran velocidad, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

-Minato-llamo Fugaku al rubio rompiendo el gran silencio que los envolvía.

-¿he? ¿Qué pasa? Fugaku-pregunto este mirando a él pelinegro con una mirada de curiosidad al mismo tiempo en que seguían rápidamente su camino.

-¿cuando llegamos a la aldea hablaras con _él_?-pregunto seriamente Fugaku al rubio que iba a un lado de él.

Minato bajo la mirada de manera pensativa-no lo sé…no estoy muy seguro de que él sea el indicado…sé que es fuerte pero…-no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Fugaku.

-tiene que ser _él_-sentencio.

-hai-dijo Minato de manera resignada, sabía que él no se negaría en ayudarlos pero aun así no quería arriesgarlo.

No dudaba de sus capacidades, sin duda era muy fuerte y listo, si le pidiera que lo hiciera estaba seguro que no se negaría, pero aun así, era pedir mucho y mas a alguien tan joven como él.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_-Tsunade-sama-la rubia viro el rostro hacia donde había escuchado que la llamaban, encontrándose así a un hombre pelinegro que agarraba su cabello en una coleta dándole así forma de piña-nunca me dijo que era lo que el Kiuby pidió a cambio-le recordó a la rubia que solo suspiro._

_-solo quiere una cosa-el pelinegro ladeo el rostro ¿una cosa? ¿Qué era lo que quería?_

_-¿Una cosa?...¿que lo dejen libre?-era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿Qué mas podría pedir un demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de una persona a cambio de ayudarlos?_

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza-Yo también creí eso pero Naruto dijo que el Kiuby al principio había intentado lavarle el cerebro y hacer que el aceptara un trato así, afortunadamente Hinata estaba con él e hizo que Naruto no cayera en su juego, al parecer después de discutir durante un tiempo el Kiuby termino pidiendo que…-Shikaku alzo una ceja, si no había pedido su libertad entonces ¿Qué quería?, Tsunade suspiro-quiere que corran ríos de sangre pertenecientes a Madara Uchiha-_

_El rostro de Shikaku estaba desencajado y solo mostraba incredulidad-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que atino a decir, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía buscando una respuesta._

_-venganza-dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos mientras que por el contrario Shikaku los abría aun mas sorprendido._

_-te refieres a que…-no termino de hablar debido a que Tsunade lo interrumpió._

_-al parecer a los bijuu no les parece muy agradable que un lunático los controle por medio de un dojutsu como el sharingan-termino de decir Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado._

_Shikaku había terminado de asimilar toda la información y ahora se encontraba serio-y si fallamos…¿qué pasaría si no lo lograran?-pregunto con el seño fruncido debido a la preocupación._

_-no lo sé-dijo Tsunade en un suspiro._

_Si fallaran lo único cierto era que otra línea en el tiempo se abriría, podrían pasar cientos de cosas, no estaban seguros de que sucedería y de que tanto cambiaria, lo único que esperaban era que todo saliera bien._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- _

_-Naruto-kun-hablo Hinata llamando la atención del rubio que se encontraba a su lado, al escucharla este la miro intrigado por el cambio tan repentino en ella, había pasado de estar riendo y platicando amenamente con él hasta ese momento en que su expresión se había tornado más seria y con un deje de preocupación en su voz._

_-¿estás bien? Hinata-chan-pregunto preocupado viendo el rostro de la peliazul._

_-yo…estaba pensando…-tomo una bocanada de aire-que…¿que pasara si lo que hacemos funciona?-Naruto ladeo la cabeza al no entender a lo que se refería, Hinata al saber que no había entendido decidió intentar explicarse un poco mas-es que…y…y si nada cambiara…o…peor aun…si, si cambia y en vez de pasar algo bueno pasa algo malo…y…y si tu y yo nunca…si tu no…-su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja al tiempo en que apretaba las manos y bajaba el rostro escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo, no quería que el viera que su preocupación aumentaba al decir lo último, pero es que ¡no podía evitarlo!, ¡¿Cómo querían que lo hiciera si eso era una de las cosas que más le preocupaban?!_

_Naruto sonrió de lado al comprender a lo que ella se refería, así que lo que le preocupaba es que no estuvieran juntos-Hinata-chan-la mano de Naruto había cogido el mentón de Hinata obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos encontrándose con una hermosa visión, una sonrojada y avergonzada Hinata lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito totalmente apenada, soltó un suspiro pensando bien que es lo que le tenía que decir, a decir verdad el tampoco sabía que era lo que podría pasar-no estoy seguro de que es lo que pasara, no sé qué sucederá y tampoco sé que es lo que cambiara...-hablo de la manera más sincera que pudo mientras que Hinata bajaba un poco la mirada al escucharlo-pero…-Hinata levanto la mirada al escuchar ese "pero", generalmente los peros eran algo malo pero en este caso le alegraba escuchar uno-solo te pido que confíes en mis padres, confía en ellos Hinata-chan…estoy seguro que ellos lo lograran y todo esto se acabara…y…sobre tu y yo…n-no te p-puedo prometer nada pero…si en realidad lo que sentimos ahora es amor, entonces…pienso que…pienso que aun cuando sean otras circunstancias y sucedan otras cosas…si en realidad lo que sentimos es tan grande entonces creo que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aun y cuando las cosas cambien…sigamos estando juntos…-finalizo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a la ojiperla, lo que había dicho era cierto, así lo pensaba él, ¡amaba a Hinata! Pero, también pensaba que si lo que sentían era tan grande y fuerte, entonces, sería lo necesario para que aun cuando se cambiaran las cosas, ellos pudieran estar aun juntos._

_Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron levemente al escucharlo, el tenia razón, aun si cambiaban las cosas podrían estar juntos si lo que sentían era lo suficientemente grande pero, si no lo era entonces ellos no…sacudió la cabeza en un intento de quitar esos pensamientos negativos de sus cabeza, lo mejor sería pensar que todo saldría bien-tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa mirando al rubio que sonrió al ver que ella lo hacía._

_Se acerco a ella y capturo sus labios, en esos momentos quería sentir que estaba a su lado, el saber que alguien lo amaba lo ponía feliz y alegre y más si él sentía lo mismo pero…a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho a Hinata no podía negar que tenía miedo._

_Porque aun a pesar de lo que el Kiuby había dicho, aun cavia la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa por parte de él._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

-¡llegamos! ´ttebane-chillo Kushina al divisar las grandes puertas de la entrada de la aldea.

-nosotros iremos con Sarutobi-sennsei, los quiero ver a todos mañana en el apartamento de Kushina y Minato-les recordó Tsunade antes de desaparecer al igual que Jiraiya en una nube de humo.

-entonces nos vemos mañana…ja ne!-se despidió Mikoto yéndose con Fugaku que solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida, tenían algo importante que hacer.

Los demás los despidieron mientras que los veían partir al mismo tiempo en que se despedían entre ellos acordando verse mañana.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ya veo-dijo un hombre sentado tras un escritorio que mantenía los ojos cerrados pensativo asimilando toda la información que acababan de decirle.

Tsunade y Jiraiya solo se le quedaron mirando esperando la respuesta del anciano.

-si Minato a pensado en eso creo que no deberíamos dudar de él…haremos lo que el planeo, tienen mi permiso siempre y cuando _él _acepte el hacerlo aunque creo que no se negara…bien pueden retirarse…-ordeno a los dos sannin frente a él-y Jiraiya-llamo al peliblanco que hacia ademan de irse.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jiraiya extrañado.

-¿podrías decirle a Minato que venga mañana a verme?-pidió amablemente.

-hai-dijo dubitativo ¿Qué podría querer el hokage de Minato? salió del lugar con el seño fruncido pensando que quedaría el anciano cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-no deberías preocuparte-hablo una voz tras de ella haciendo que respingara, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho acercarse-¿te encuentras bien?-susurro en su odio haciéndola estremecer, había apresado su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes bazos.

-hai-dijo levemente sonrojada mirando al frente, estaba parada frente a la ventana con él detrás de ella mirando la luna mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, la noche hace tiempo que había caído siendo adornada por una redonda y resplandeciente luna, Minato se encontraba de espaldas a ella, abrazándola y haciéndola estremecer al sentir su respiración chocar con su cuello-solo pensaba en…-

-lo sé…-corto Minato, no quería que ella terminara esa frase-solo ten fe en nosotros, en nuestros amigos…ellos están dispuestos a ayudarnos…ten fe en mi…lo lograremos-dijo lo ultimo volteando a Kushina para verla a los ojos.

Kushina le mostro una gran sonrisa, el tenia razón…debían dar lo mejor de ellos si no querían que nada saliera mal, lo lograrían, contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y del hombre al que amaba-tienes razón ´ttebane-dijo ya más animada gracias a las reconfortantes palabras de Minato.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Na-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata en un suspiro._

_Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña habitación del rubio, estaban tumbados sobre la cama de este, no sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, solo recordaba haber estado conversando un rato con él, después las cosas habían subido un poco mas de tono y ahora se encontraban así, con Naruto encima de ella besando su cuello y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo._

_-Ah-un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de ella al sentir la mano de él sobre uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo sobre la tela de su ropa._

_Había perdido el control, otra vez lo había perdido, pero cuando estaba con ella algo en él se descontrolaba, sacaba un lado de él que nunca había visto, incluso ahora podía decir que entendía un poco al ero-sennin._

_Sentir su menudo cuerpo debajo de él, encajando a la perfección con el suyo no hacía más que calentarlo y evitarlo más, sentía como sus manos hormigueaban y picaban pidiendo tocarla más, sentirla más, separo sus labios de su cuello para besar sus labios ya rojos después de tantos besos que él le había dado, se separo solo para contemplarla._

_Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba intentado coger aire, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojo brillaban como nunca, ella también lo deseaba, no sabía si tanto como el pero podía ver en sus ojos que también lo necesitaba, volvió a tomar sus labios en otro apasionado beso siendo correspondido al instante, sus manos se aferraban a la pequeña cintura de ella mientras que los brazos de Hinata le rodeaban el cuello, una lucha de lenguas comenzó, pararon para volver a coger aire y el la contemplo, tan deseosa como él, subió una mano hasta acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella-Hinata-chan…sabes que nunca te lastimaría ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada llena de deseo, preocupación, lujuria y sobre todo amor._

_ Hinata asintió, sabía lo que él quería y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, siempre y cuando fuera él, dejaría que la tomara, quería estar con él, además pensaba que si cambiarían todo al menos quería estar aunque fuera una vez con Naruto, con el chico al que siempre amo, quería ser su mujer, quería ser suya y de nadie más._

_-estás segura-susurro Naruto en su oído, lo cierto era que estaba reprimiéndose lo más que podía, ya antes habían estado en situaciones acaloradas, pero siempre los interrumpían o él se detenía, ahora no, ahora quiera estar con ella, quería hacerla suya, quería ser el primer hombre en la vida de Hinata._

_-estoy segura Naruto-kun…-al escucharla susurrar eso se separo solo un poco de ella para ver su rostro, en el no había dudas, solo determinación y un gran deseo, sonrió al verla de esa manera-si es contigo…estoy segura-su voz era un susurro, un susurro cargado de seguridad que lo traspasaba y no hacía más que encenderlo._

_Volvió a atrapar su boca, disfrutando del dulce sabor a miel que desprendía y de la suavidad de sus labios, de su aterciopelada lengua que luchaba contra la de él._

_Con una de sus manos cogió el cierre de ella y lo deslizo lentamente, se separo para verla a los ojos, en la mirada de ella no había dudas._

_Hinata indecisa de lo que iba a hacer, se armo de valor y ella también tiro del cierre de él, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por lo que hacía, pero también sentía una gran excitación._

_Naruto sonrió al ver lo que ella hacía, ella también quería, ella también quería unirse con él._

_Una vez que la chamarra estuvo abierta la deslizo delicadamente por sus hombros, la suya había caído una vez Hinata la abrió, volvió a apoderarse de su boca, mientras la besaba desato la badana de ella, dejando todo su cuello libre, ahora si podía disfrutar de todo el, podía hacerla suspirar aun mas, sonrió al escuchar el primer suspiro salir de la boca de ella justo después de que se humedeciera los labios y los posara delicadamente en el cuello de ella._

_Sus manos viajaron al borda de la blusa de rejilla que ella traía, lentamente la subió, podía sentir como ella se estremecía ante el simple contacto de sus dedos rozando su piel ahora expuesta, se separo de el cuello de ella para poder sacarla. Hinata se arqueo un poco permitiéndole sacar esa prenda completamente, Naruto poso su vista en ella, más concretamente en las dos grandes y pálidas montañas que estaban frente a él, nunca se había dado cuenta pero…Hinata tenía pechos grandes, se sonrojo al pensarlo y maldijo mentalmente al ero-sennin, al parecer los golpes de Ino no habían bastado._

_Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada al sentir la mirada de él sobre sus pechos, Naruto volvió su vista a ella mirando sus ojos, volvió a besarla, sus manos acariciaban suavemente la piel de ella que cada vez estaba más caliente, era como si su contacto quemara, como si su piel ardiera cada vez que el la tocaba de esa forma…una caricia de fuego que no dañaba, solo daba calor, daba aun calor encendiendo una llama dentro de ellos._

_Se separo brusca y rápidamente de ella, rápido y presuroso se saco la camisa, no quería pasar ni un segundo sin el calor que ella desprendía y que a él le embargaba._

_Hinata estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas al ver su torso desnudo, su trabajado y musculoso sin exagerar y bronceado torso desnudo, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura dejando que sus manos se deslizasen por la suave piel de ella, Hinata tímidamente llevo sus manos a la espalda de él comenzando a acariciarla mientras sentía los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello, Naruto sentía que el contacto de ella le quemaba de una manera agradable que lo hacía estremecer y sacar gruñidos al sentir sus finos dedos recorrer su espalda en un suave rose._

_Tomo con una de sus manos el borde del pantalón de Hinata y tiro de ellos desasiéndose de la estorbosa prenda, se separo de ella, lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla, su mirada paseaba por el pequeño y carbolíneo cuerpo de ella-eres hermosa-Hinata estaba más que ruborizad estaba que se desmayaba de la vergüenza que le había dado el sentir la mirada de Naruto recorrerla como si fuese un escáner._

_Se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla, un beso demandante de respuesta que llego casi de inmediato, sintiendo la transmisión de los sentimientos que querían que el otro supiera, deseo, lujuria, pasión…y sobre todo amor._

_Una de sus manos subió desde su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos-ha-arrancando un pequeño gemido de la boca de ella y una sonrisa de él ante la reacción de la chica._

_Tímidamente, con movimientos lentos, dudosos y algo torpes llevo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de él, Naruto sonrió de lado al ver lo que quería y se dejo hacer, Hinata con torturante lentitud lo despojo de su característico y llamativo pantalón naranja quedando solo en bóxers ante el rostro ruborizado de una hermosa chica peliazul._

_Capturo sus labios nuevamente haciendo que ella olvidara el pudor que le dio verlo solo en bóxers, estaba luchando consigo misma para no desmayarse, era cierto que en otras ocasiones habían hecho un par de cosas excitantes, pero eso, eso era demasiado, al menos para ella, cada una de las caricias que él le daba al recorrer su piel con esa delicadeza no hacía más que encenderla y a la vez enternecerla al darse cuenta de que él se reprimía por el bien de ella._

_Naruto intentaba darle a la ojiluna el mayor placer posible, no era un experto en eso y esa sería su primera vez pero algo tuvo que aprender del pervertido de su maestro, sabía que también sería la primera vez de ella y quería que lo disfrutara al máximo, pero ¡joder! Que se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil, el verla con esa mescla de deseo, lujuria y pasión, mescladas con su ternura, vergüenza e inocencia no hacía más que excitarlo de sobre manera, intentaba tranquilizarse pero su amiguito parecía no querer cooperar._

_Volvió a besarla, ya los labios de ella en esos momentos se encontraban más que rojos, sus manos estaban recorriendo suavemente los muslos de ella mientras que Hinata lo abrasaba fuertemente sintiendo pequeñas y agradables descargas de electricidad._

_Hinata arqueo la espalda y el llevo sus manos a el broche del sostén blanco de ella, forcejeo un poco hasta que este cedió, lo deslizo por sus hombros arrojándolo a algún lado de la habitación, sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados, estaba concentrado solo en ellos, eran grandes, blancos, con unos botones rozas sobre ellos y se veían suaves, sin saber por qué se le hizo agua la boca, trago saliva, de repente tenia sed y no precisamente de agua._

_Hinata estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, el ver a como él la veía de esa manera, o más bien que él los viera de esa manera la había dejado sumamente avergonzada, intento cubrirse con sus brazos._

_-no lo agás…onegai…-el tono de voz que uso había parecido una súplica, dudosa aparto lentamente sus brazos quedando a la vista del rubio que la miraba embobado._

_Lentamente volvió a acercarse a ella, la beso haciendo que nuevamente olvidara el pudor y se concentrara solamente en sentir, en sentir las deliciosas sensaciones que él le regalaba y que hasta ahora habían sido desconocidas para ella-ha…-había tenido que separarse de él para poder gemir._

_Naruto había subido su mano hasta alcanzar uno de los senos de ella y ahora se encontraba masajeándolo, no se había equivocado eran suaves y se sentían firmes pero no duros sino mas bien blandos. Comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente dejando un camino de besos arrancando suspiros por parte de ella, deliciosos suspiros que de alguna forma lo llenaban, lo llenaba el saber que él era el causante de ellos._

_Trago duro antes de besar la piel de ella otras ves, sabia donde estaba, estaba en esas grandes cumbres que tanto habían llamado su atención, comenzó a besar su pecho, a lamer e incluso a dar pequeñas mordidas-haa…N-Naruto-kun-su ego se lleno aun mas al escucharla gemir su nombre, Hinata había intentado controlarse y no hacer algún sonido pero era inevitable el no hacerlo, el nombre de él salió disparado de su garganta sin poder detenerlo-haaa…-gimió aun más fuerte, Naruto había capturado su pezón y ahora se deleitaba succionándolo, jugando con él, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo un poco._

_Una de las manos libres de Naruto acaricio su abdomen y bajo hasta llegar a su centro, peligrosamente se acerco a él hasta sentir la humedad en la última prenda de ella, sonriendo aun con el pezón de ella en su boca, según sabia eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, intento calmarse un poco, su amiguito pedía a gritos salir, el escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de la chica y el tocarla lo hacía descontrolarse un poco, masajeo con uno de sus dedos sobre la prenda de ella-Na-Naruto-kun… deleitando sus oídos al escucharla gemir su nombre._

_Se separo de ella mirándola, ella comprendió que es lo que quería sorprendiéndose al hacerlo, había pensado que después de todo lo que le había hecho sentir él, ya no iba a poder ni pensar. Naruto la miraba con una mirada suplicante, Hinata asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que quería y lo que ella misma quería y deseaba._

_Naruto tomo con ambas manos el borde de la ropa interior de ella y la deslizo por sus torneadas piernas hasta deshacerse de ella, volvió a mirarla, esta vez se embobo por completo, Hinata era más que hermosa, era perfecta, tenía un cuerpo de infarto hecho en el infierno para el desquicio y la perdición de los hombres, combinada con una personalidad linda, tiene y gentil ¿Qué hombre no estaría agradecido de tener algo así?, sonrió al verla a los ojos, en tan solo unos momentos ella seria suya, sería su mujer._

_Volvió a besarla y bajando desde su boca con un camino de besos, volvió a besar sus pecho y a jugar un poco con ellos-¡Naruto-kun!-casi había gritado Hinata, respiro un poco más agitada y abochornada, cerró sus ojos y se agarro y apretó las sabanas con fuerza._

_Naruto estaba en el centro de ella, su cabeza estaba hundida entre sus piernas, lamia y jugaba con su clítoris, deleitándose con el sabor tan embriagador de ella. Hinata mordía su labio con fuerza, sabía que si abría la boca más de un gran gemido se escaparía de ella._

_Naruto se separo bruscamente de ella no quería que terminara, al menos aun no, Hinata abrió sus ojos al ya no sentirlo encontrándose con un Naruto completamente desnudo, su mirada lo contemplo sin quererlo hasta posarse en el orgullo y la masculinidad de él, trago saliva, eso…eso era demasiado grande, no estaba segura de que algo así pudiera caber en ella, era demasiado grande y estaba alzado y rígido._

_Naruto tenía una sonrisa de lado al ver como ella contemplaba a su amiguito, sabía que era el primer hombre desnudo al que veía y el que ella lo viera así, asía que su ego creciera, Hinata se incorporo en la cama sin dejar de verlo, Naruto la miro ahora si extrañado y algo avergonzado con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas. Hinata se acerco aun mas a él, poso una mano en el miembro de él, palpando, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que se señita-Hi-Hinata-chan-gimió Naruto al sentir como ella lo tocaba curiosa._

_Hinata salió de su trance para contemplarlo completamente ruborizada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que él la llamo y la saco de ese estado hipnótico en el que se había sumido._

_Hinata se alejo un poco de él y Naruto se acerco, la tumbo nuevamente sobre la cama apresando sus labios y acariciando uno de sus pecho, rozo su intimidad contra la de ella sacando un gemido de ella y un suspiro de él, Naruto se separo de ella para poder verla a los ojos mientras entraba lentamente en ella, deleitándose al hacerlo, al sentirla tan tibia, húmeda y estrecha apresando su miembro._

_Hinata estaba experimentando un poco de dolor cargado con placer, Naruto seguía adentrándose lentamente en ella, despacio, no quería dañarla ni lastimarla._

_Un pequeño grito de dolor salió de la boca de ella Naruto estaba por completo dentro de ella, cerro con fuerza sus ojos intentando aminorarlo, sintió los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los de ella en un intento de que olvidara el dolor comenzó a moverlos, lentamente fue respondiendo._

_-gomen-susurro contra los labios de ella con una mirada de preocupación._

_Hinata sonrió al ver que se veía preocupado-descuida-susurro y volvió a besarlo, solo había presionado sus labios para después separarlos, Naruto la miro extrañado pero comprendió todo al ver a Hinata asentir._

_Comenzó con un suave y lento vaivén intentando que Hinata no sintiera tanto dolor y se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro._

_Podía sentir como lentamente el dolor cesaba, dando paso a una oleada de placer que la azoto de golpe, pronto comenzó a gemir mientras Naruto la acompañaba con jadeos y gruñidos al mismo tiempo en que aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas._

_-N-Naruto-kun…m-mas…haaa!-pidió entre gemidos, Naruto ni tarde ni presuroso obedeció lo que para el había sido una orden comenzando a embestirla lo más fuerte que podía, lo más profundo que esa posición le permitía y lo más rápido que el resista._

_Naruto señita que tocaba el cielo con las manos al estar dentro de ella, se sentía tan húmeda, tan estrecha y tan tibia, nunca en su vida había experimentado semejante sensación como la que sentía ahora en el interior de Hinata, instintivamente ella subió una de sus piernas hasta enredarla en las caderas de Naruto, este la tomo y la poso sobre su hombro llegando aun más profundo._

_-Na-Naruto-kun…-gimió fuerte Hinata si sintiendo un estallido liberador en su interior._

_-Hinata-gruño Naruto apretando los dientes, podía sentir como las paredes de Hinata apretaban mas su miembro haciéndolo a el mismo llegar al orgasmo en decimas de segundo después que Hinata descargando su semilla en el interior de ella._

_Cansado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro callo laxo sobre ella, Hinata al sentir que se tumbaba sobre ella lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, esa había sido la experiencia más increíble de su vida._

_-Te amo…-susurro Naruto en su oído, sentía que flotaba, por un momento mientras estaba dentro de Hinata había pensado que se encontraba en el paraíso, en un paraíso en el que solo existían él y Hinata, donde solo importaba estar juntos._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Los rayos del sol chocaron contra su rostro haciéndola revolverse incomoda haciéndose bolita enredando las finas sabanas blancas en su cuerpo-Ohayou-sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los de ella haciéndola sonreír y corresponder al instante.

Terminaron separándose por la falta de aire-Ohayou-

Se quedaron acostados conversando un rato sobre cosas sin importancia mientras reían y compartían besos y caricias. Duraron un tiempo así hasta que el estomago de Minato rugió-jejeje lo siento…tengo hambre-dijo apenado con una mano rascando su nuca.

Kushina sonrió-vamos a preparar el desayuno ´ttebane-ahora que lo pensaba, ella también se moría de hambre.

Minato solo asintió siguiendo a Kushina que ya se había levantado, amaba la comida de Kushina casi tanto como la amaba a ella.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-e-eto…Itachi-kun-llamo Mikoto cariñosamente al niño frente a ella, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos contrastando con una pálida piel.

Itachi la miro dejando de comer su desayuno prestándole completa atención a su madre.

Fugaku solo los miraba, el día anterior habían llegado un poco tarde y no habían encontrado la oportunidad de hablar con su primogénito.

-nosotros…q-queríamos-hablo nerviosa de la emoción Mikoto, quería ver la reacción de Itachi cuando le diera la noticia, el pequeño Itachi arqueo una ceja al escuchar el tono emocionado y el tartamudeo de su madre-Itachi-kun yo…bueno tu…tu vas a…vas a-tomo la mano de Fugaku bajo la mesa intentando calmar la emoción dándole un apretón-vas a tener un hermanito-soltó al fin con una gran sonrisa.

-¿nani?-los ojos de Itachi estaban abiertos de par en par, creía haber escuchado mal.

-tendrás un hermano Itachi-hablo Fugaku con calma provocando que este lo mirara.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaban y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ¡un hermanito!, ¡iba a tener un hermanito!, ahora entendía el por qué su madre había estado comportándose extraña, el había pensado que quizás estaría enferma, pero ahora le alegraba el haberse equivocado.

-y…bien…¿Qué dices Itachi?-pregunto Mikoto ahora un poco temerosa al ver que Itachi no había dicho nada.

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito!-exclamo-seré el mejor hermano mayor de todos…!lo protegeré por siempre hasta con mi vida!-exclamo claramente feliz haciendo a Mikoto mostrar una gran sonrisa, sabía que estaría contento, una sonrisa de lado se encontraba en el rostro de Fugaku.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Era más de medio día cuando Kushina escucho que tocaban la puerta-¡Konnichiwa!-exclamo al ver parados frente a ella a Hana, Mikoto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Fugaku y Hiashi, recibiendo un saludo antes de invitarlos a pasar.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Minato salió de una habitación con unos papeles y lo necesario para hacer apuntes-¡Konnichiwa!-dijo saludando a los ahí presentes.

-Konnichiwa-saludaron a Minato.

Minato dejo las cosas que había traído sobre la mesa del comedor, todos se acercaron a él-y ¿con que empezamos?-pregunto Fugaku viendo lo que Minato llevaba, tenían que planear y calcular todo a la perfección.

-con esto-apunto un dibujo en el papel, los demás se acercaron a verlo…eso era…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-así que ya decidiste-hablo una voz entrando en su oficina, el anciano tras el escritorio solo suspiro, sabía que el vendría pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto calmadamente notando el enfado de quien estaba delante de él.

-eso no importa-mascullo molesto-creí que me elegirías a mi-reprocho.

-iba a hacerlo…-

-entonces…porque él-intento calmarse, nada ganaba si se enfadaba, debía fingir bien.

-me di cuenta de que él es la mejor opción…-

-¿de qué hablas?...quien mejor que yo…soy tu alumno…tengo talento para dominar cientos de jutsus…-hablo con supremacía-domino cientos de jutsus-corrigió

-ese es el problema…-suspiro cansado-tú crees que con eso basta…el talento tiene sus límites…pero el esfuerzo, la dedicación y la pasión no...Orochimaru tu idea de un ninja fuerte es errónea…un ninja no es fuerte por dominar miles de jutsus o por tener cientos de subordinados…la verdadera fuerza es la que sale cuando intentas proteger a las personas que amas…hasta que no logres comprender eso…seguirás sin poder avanzar-Orochimaru lo vio fijamente haciéndole entender que esas palabras no le afectaban, que no las creía.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta, ya no le importaba que lo descubrieran, seguiría haciendo sus investigaciones…después de todo lo que quería no lo había obtenido, si él no podía obtener poder en ese lugar lo buscaría en otro, solo necesitaba experimentar mas.

El hokage lo vio salir con una mirada de decepción, siempre había defendido y protegido a Orochimaru, incluso le restregaba en la cara a Jiraiya lo bueno que Orochimaru era pero, ahora se daba cuenta de que sus esperanzas por que Orochimaru cambiara cada vez se hacían más pequeñas, hace ya mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la maldad dentro de Orochimaru, otro suspiro salió de sus labios, se le estaba haciendo muy común suspirar-nunca es tarde-susurro para sí mismo, esas palabras le daban animo, tal vez Orochimaru algún día desistiese de sus ganas de poder.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-valla…es algo…complicado-dijo Hana, le había costado trabajo entenderlo.

Los ojos de Kushina se encontraban en espirales, no había entendido nada por más que intento y ahora estaba más que mareada con tanta información enredándose en su cerebro.

-ya veo…es muy ingenioso-hablo Fugaku con los ojos cerrados asimilando todo lo dicho anterior mente, no encontraba fallas en lo que Minato les había dicho, y si no se equivocaba tenían más que tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Jiraiya sonreía orgulloso, solo a Minato podría ocurrírsele algo así en tan poco tiempo, cuando estuvieron en el país de los demonios Minato lo había explicado de una manera simple los puntos en los cuales se debían concentrar, pero ahora es cuando veían lo complicado que eso iba a hacer.

-valla Minato-kun…antes cuando nos lo explicaste lo habías hecho parecer fácil…ahora…me parece increíblemente difícil-dijo Mikoto.

-algunas veces lo que creemos fácil es aun mas difícil de lo que crees-hablo sabiamente Hiashi.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Fugaku-llamo Minato al pelinegro que solo lo miro haciéndole entender que tenía su atención-¿crees que podrán hacerlo? Gastara mucho chacra-

Fugaku solo sonrió de lado-por supuesto-dijo con supremacía, claro que lo lograría, después de todo era un Uchiha ellos fueron los que crearon la técnica en la que Minato se había basado.

-ahora solo queda hablar con _él_-dijo Minato cansadamente, no quería hacerlo, pero él era el único que los podía ayudar.

_Hablar con él…hablar con él…_esas palabras pasaban por la mente de Jiraiya, sabía que debía hacer algo pero no recordaba que, entonces como un rayo pasó por su cabeza haciéndolo abrir sus ojos a más no poder-¡Minato!-exclamo alarmado llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? Sensei-pregunto preocupado Minato.

-el hokage quiere verte-una gotita salió tras la nuca de los demás.

-¿ahora?-Jiraiya solo asintió, todo lo que pudieron ver fue un rayo amarrillo salir por la puerta.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿quería verme? Hokage-sama-dijo Minato apreciando frente al hokage.

Este asintió al verlo-¿quería hablar contigo?...toma asiento-señalo una silla delante de él, Minato se acerco y tomo asiento, estaba extrañado de la seriedad del hokage.

El sonido de la puerta ser golpeada hizo que ambos viraran el rostro a ella-adelante-dijo el hokage, dos ansíanos entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Minato se paro e hizo una reverencia, tal vez no le cayeran bien esos ancianos orgullosos y prepotentes, pero le gustase o no debía respetarlos-konnichiwa-se irguió nuevamente.

-Konnichiwa-dijeron mientras tomaban asiento a cada lado del hokage.

Minato también se sentó mirándolos con dudas en su rostro ¿Qué era lo que querían?-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Hokage-sama-hablo al fin Minato.

-Namikaze Minato-hablo la arrugada mujer de moño alto con voz autoritaria, irían directo al grano-estas aquí porque hace unos días el consejo se reunió y se tomo una importante decisión…una de vital importancia para la aldea-Minato escuchaba atentamente a la anciana.

-Minato…se ha decidido que…-Minato volvió su atención al hokage que sonreía-que tú seas mi sucesor…tu me sucederás…serás el próximo Hokage-el rostro de Minato mostro completo asombro ¡¿había escuchado bien?¡ ¡¿había dicho que sería el próximo hokage?!...su sueño…¡su sueño se aria realidad!

-¿nani?-dijo aun sin creérselo

Sarutobi solo sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba para Minato y lo mucho que lo deseaba-Minato Namikaze…serás nombrado Yondaime hokage-repitió.

Una gran sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Minato, al fin su sueño se cumpliría, no podía esperar para contárselo a Kushina-seré…seré el Yondaime…-hablo a la nada, mas para sí mismo.

-Tu nombramiento se hará oficial y se comunicara a los aldeanos en dos días-informo el otro anciano.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Jiraiya-san ¿para qué quería el hokage a Minato?-pregunto Hana con curiosidad, hacia una media hora que Minato se había ido y seguían en la casa de Kushina revisando todos los apuntes que habían hecho.

-no lo sé…ayer cuando fuimos a hablar con él dijo que quería ver a Minato-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Minato-kun-dijo Kushina colgándose del cuello de Minato una vez estuvo ahí, los demás parpadearon un poco ante la ráfaga de aire que había seguido a Minato-¿Qué era lo que quería el hokage?-pregunto curiosa Kushina.

Minato recordó las palabras del hokage antes de responder

-_no puedes decir nada, lo comunicaremos después-advirtió el hokage._

_-ni a Kushina-_

_-solo a ella y solo si promete no decir nada-_

_Minato sonrió, al menos podía decirle a Kushina, después de todo ella era la razón por la que lo había logrado, si no fuera por su apoyo tal vez no lo hubiese hecho._

-solo quería decirme que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo-mintió.

Jiraiya lo miro extrañado pero decidió no darle importancia, continuaron hablando hasta que la noche callo y decidieron irse.

-ahora si me dirás lo que te dijo el hokage o tampoco a mi me lo puedes decir-dijo Kushina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho una vez estuvieron solos, Minato sonrió, a veces Kushina podía ser muy perspicaz y leerlo como un libro abierto.

-Kushina yo…-hablo intentando controlar la emoción-podrías prometerme no decir nada a nadie, al menos hasta pasado mañana-pidió recordando la advertencia del hokage.

-te lo prometo, no diré nada a nadie ´ttebane-dijo alzando la palma de la mano en señal de que lo prometía.

-el hokage quería hablar con migo para decirme que…-tomo aire-para decirme que seré el próximo hokage-

El rostro de Kushina no cavia en su asombro, Minato la miraba ansioso, respingo al sentir los brazos de Kushina alrededor de su cuello-¡Felicidades Minato-kun!-exclamo eufórica-¡lo lograste!-dijo emocionada tomando su rostro con las dos manos y estampando un gran beso en sus labios mientras Minato la sostenía de la cintura.

-lo logramos-dijo Minato juntando su frente con la de Kushina viendo el desconcierto en sus ojos-no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-Kushina sonrió y el volvió a acortar la distancia.

Juntaron sus labios moviéndolos sobre los del otro, sintiendo su suavidad con sincronía perfecta, Minato mordió el labio inferior de Kushina haciendo que esta gimiera entreabriendo los labios dando paso a la lengua de Minato, Kushina saco la suya teniendo una lucha contra la aterciopelada de Minato, acaricio sus rubios cabellos, Minato bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de ella levantándola mientras que Kushina enredo sus piernas en la caderas de Minato.

Camino torpemente con ella recargándola contra una de las paredes-M-Minato-kun-gimió bajito Kushina al sentir la mano de él acariciar uno de sus pechos por sobre la ropa.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente parpadeando para poder enfocar bien, estaba tumbada sobre algo blando, palpo con su manos sintiendo algo firme bajo ella, subió su mirada y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, dirimido bajo ella se encontraba Minato, con su rubio cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, se incorporo en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se acerco a su rostro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Parpadeo varias veces algo aturdido sintiendo un peso extra, Kushina sintió como lentamente comenzaba a corresponder abriendo pasó y buscando la lengua de ella, rio para sus adentros y saco la suya para restregarla contra la de Minato, iniciando una batalla-Ohayou-exclamo Kushina, una vez se separaron.

-Ohayou-dijo Minato con una sonrisa, generalmente era él quien la despertaba, Kushina la mayoría de las veces era incapaz de levantarse temprano por sí sola.

-¿dormiste bien?-

-lo poco que me dejaste dormir…dormí de maravilla-un sonrojo se coloco en las mejillas de Kushina haciéndolo sonreír al verlo, eran pocas las veces en que lograba hacer que ella se sonrojara de esa manera.

-e-eso no es cierto…fuiste tú…a-además querías celebrar no Hokage-sama-dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa, valla que habían celebrado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hinata-susurro al aire, desde la primera vez que la vio en el sueño de Kushina, ese nombre, esa chica, se le había quedado grabada a fuego, no podía olvidarla y mucho menos el sentimiento que tenia cada vez que pensaba en ella o la recordaba, ese nombre era hermoso y esa chica, a diferencia de casi todos los Hyuga, no tenía esa mirada fría y prepotente, se veía como una persona tímida y de buen corazón, sonrió mirando al cielo.

-Hana ¿estás bien?...haz estado rara toda la mañana-dijo Hiashi sentándose a su lado.

Hana soltó una risita- hai-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-mmm…¿qué tal? Kenta- sugirió Mikoto, el pequeño Itachi negó con la cabeza-tienes razón, Kenta Uchiha no suena muy bien-puso un dedo sobre su mentón pensativa, se encontraban sentados mientras desayunaban buscando nombres para el bebe.

-Koji-dijo Fugaku con los ojos cerrados pensativo, por más raro que pareciera el serio Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado en el comedor bromeando y buscando nombres con su esposa y su hijo para el bebe.

Itachi y Mikoto volvieron a negar con la cabeza, era horrible Koji Uchiha, solo a Fugaku se le pudo haber ocurrido algo así.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo Itachi.

-¿Sasuke?-repitió Mikoto.

-si Sasuke, como el padre del tercer hokage-explico Itachi.

-mmm ahora que lo pienso suena bien… Sasuke Uchiha-repitió Mikoto viendo lo bien que sonaba el nombre-¡me gusta!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa, Mikoto e Itachi voltearon a ver a Fugaku.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza-hai-aprobó la cabeza de la familia.

Itachi sonrió.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿estás listo?-pregunto Kushina tomado la mano de Minato intentando hacerle saber que estaba con él. El tiempo había pasado y el día había llegado.-hai-dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Kushina también sonrió, había llegado la hora, no había marcha atrás, ya todos estaban reunidos, el día de ayer el hokage había convocado a todos en una reunión, hoy darían el anuncio.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ALDEANOS DE KONOHA-grito Sarutobi para que todos pudieran oírle.

Todos los aldeanos callaron y centraron su atención en el hokage que estaba parado sobre la torre hokage, tras él se encontraban la esposa del hokage y algunos de los consejeros entre ellos un hombre con vendas en su ojo y brazos y una cicatriz en forma de X en su mentón, en el ojo visible de este hombre se podía notar el disgusto, la molestia y el enfado.

-LOS HE REUNIDO A TODOS AQUÍ PARA ANUNCIAR MI RETIRO-de inmediato los murmullos y exclamaciones siguieron a las palabras del hokage-FUE TODO UN HONOR PARA MI EL SER LIDER DE ESTA ALDEA-los aldeanos volvieron a guardar silencio al escucharlo-PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE MI TIEMPO COMO HOKAGUE DEBE TERMINAR…ES POR ESO QUE HACE UNOS DIAS SE TOMO LA DECISION DE QUIEN SERIA QUIEN ME RELEVARIA…-todos los aldeanos estaban expectantes y ansiosos de escuchar el nombre de su próximo líder-MI SUCESOR ES UN GRAN NINJA, ESTA DISPUESTO A TODO POR EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA Y DE PROTEGUER A LOS QUE QUIERE, UN JOUNIN QUE A DEMOSTRADO VALOR, CORAJE, FUERZA, INTELIGUENCIA Y UNA GRAN DETERMINACION, POR TODAS ESTAS CUALIDADES Y MAS SEDO MI PUESTO A…-cogió aire mientras que los aldeanos lo retenían-NAMIKAZE MINATO-la puerta que se encontraba tras el hokage, su esposa y los consejeros se abrió, una figura camino al frente con otra tras de él colocándose al lado del hokage.

* * *

_Jojojojo ¿k les parece?...les iba a poner lo demás pero decidí dejarlos con las dudas…jajaja ¿k les parecieron los nombre sugeridos para Sasuke he?...espero k el cap no decepcionara a nadie._

_Perdonen mis horrores de ortografía soy pésima en eso u/u_

_Reviwes:_

**_Utau T:_**_ jajaja…muchas gracias…me alegro mucho de k a pesar de todo el cap te aiga gustado…la vdd espero k también este y k no te aiga decepcionado, xk se k dije k estaría genial y siendo sincera nos e como me aiga kedado…solo te pido k me perdones x mi gran tardansa y k no dejes de leer el fic…y sobre la inspiración bueno ya viste arriba, la inspiración va y viene..me desespera k no se kede –grrr- jajaja…nos vemos._

**_Nekomimi Kyuketsuki_****_:_**_ aki te traigo ya la conti…espero k igual te guste xD_

**_Loquin:_**_ mmm no se si sea bueno o malo jajaja esperemos k sea bueno y loquin…!perdona mi tardanza!...siento no haber actualizado antes pero no era mi intención ¡de veras!...espero k este cap también te guste._

**_angeles grandchester_****_:_**_ jajaja primera vez k me alegro de haberme ekivokado…y sobre k harán y cuál es el plan…pues…solo espera k poko a poko se ira revelando…espero k el cap te haya gustado_

**_Sakuno2294_****_:_**_ Me alegro de k te guste: D…jajaja…le declaración de Naruto no sabía como hacerla (¡fue difícil!) me alegro de k te gustara y sobre lo de k Ino y Tsunade apostaran jejejeje se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía no lo tenía planeado…jajaja tienes razón Kushina y Naruto no tienen remedio pero igual los keremos (en mis caso los amo e idolatro) xD_

**_Alabdiel_****_:_**_ Me alegro de k te gustara…en serio no sabes lo asustada k estaba cuando lo subi de k no le gustara a nadie T-T…pero lo bueno k no fue asi xD…en el cap anterior keria darle su espacio a Miroku para k supiera lo k pasaría y asi se evitara o hicieran algo, y luego kise k Naruto pudiera comunicarse verbalmente con ella es por eso k el jutsu de Shion se llama "comunicación de antaño"…xk se comunican x medio de imágenes o de audio, bueno, no sé, es una técnica que invente y luego pondré en k consiste (eso creo), y en kuanto a Naruto y Hinata pues…ahí k confiar en las palabras de Naruto y ya veremos k pasa al final ;)…espero k el cap te gustara xD_

**_Guest:_**_ jejeje..aki traigo la conti, espero k te guste y k me perdones x mi gran tardanza n_nU_

**_Uchiha Natsuki-san_****_:_**_ jejeje descuida k puedes seguir diciéndome lo mucho k te gusta cuanto kieras jajaja me haces muy feliz cuando me lo dices…mmm cual será el plan de Minato pues, supongo k tendras k esperar asi k tendras k seguir al pendiente…e-eto x cierto ¿k es ganbatte? Jejeje esk no se n_nU…!oye! ¡no es justo adivinaste k Minato seria hokage!...eso no es justo…keria k fuera sorpresa ´ttebayo TT-TT (bueno supongo k lo hice un poko obvio) y sobre kien mas tenían en mente pues ya vimos kien era las serpi…digo, digo Orochimaru…espero k el cap te guste n.n y k me perdones x mi retraso u.u_

_Nota: quisiera preguntarles si les gusto el lemmon xk en el siguiente estoy casi segura de k habrá, asi ¿kieren lemmon? ¿O me olvido de eso y no pongo?...onegai necesito k me digan si kieren o no…si les parece bien k lo agrege…_

_Siguiente cap: **Sorpresas 2/2**_

_¿Reviwes?_


	9. Chapter 9: Sorpresas 2 de 2

_Hola!_

_Aki traigo nuevo cap…o mas bien la continuación del anterior k espero k les gustes xD_

* * *

**_Cambiare el destino_**

* * *

**Sorpresas 2/2**

* * *

-Minato…-susurraron Hana, Mikoto, Fugaku Hiashi y Tsunade, estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que veían.

-MINATO NAMIKAZE OS DIRA UNAS PALABRAS-dijo una anciana del consejo con su cabello levantado en un moño de cabello completamente gris, de piel tan arrugada que parecía una pasa.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a murmurar sobre todo lo que acababan de oír, cosas como: "¿no es muy joven para dirigir una aldea?" o "no podrá hacerlo es demasiado joven"

-ALDEANOS Y NINJAS DE KONOHA…TODOS…ESCUCHADME…-hizo una pausa y los aldeanos volvieron a callar esperando las palabras de su nuevo hokage, Minato tomo aire, miro al frente conservando una sonrisa aun un poco nervioso, ¡no sabía que decir!-YO…ESTO FUE MUY REPENTINO E INESPERADO PARA MI…NO ME LO ESPERABA… PERO…SIN DUDA ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE HABIA SOÑADO Y QUERIDO, ESTOY FELIZ DE HABER SIDO ELEGUIDO POR EL HOKAGE-miro al hokage que estaba a su lado izquierdo-ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES Y EL QUE AIGA PENSADO EN MI Y MUCHO MAS QUE TERMINARA ESCOGUIENDOME COMO SU SUCESOR ME ALAGA Y LLENA DE ORGULLO…ESTOY MAS QUE AGRADECIDO DE QUE ME ESCOGUIERA…ES UN VERDADERO HONOR PARA MI DIRIGUIR ESTA ALDEA A LA CUAL AMO CASI TANTO COMO A MI ESPOSA-miro a Kushina que sonreía a su lado y la tomo de la mano acercándola al frente, Kushina se extraño pero se dejo hacer-SI NO FUERA POR ESTA MUJER…ESTA HERMOSA MUJER QUE ESTA A MI LADO…CREO QUE JAMAS LO HABRIA LOGRADO-las mejillas de Kushina se colorearon al escucharlo-la amo tanto…-dijo mirándola, sacudió la cabeza saliendo del trance en que cayó al ver a Kushina y a su hermoso sonrojo, volvió a mirar al frente un tanto apenado-Y ASI COMO LA AMO A ELLA, ES CASI IGUAL EL COMO AMO A VUESTRA ALDEA…YO NO PUEDO PROMETERLES O JURARLES QUE LOS LLEVARE A LA GLORIA…O QUE SEREMOS LA ALDEA MAS PODEROSA O MAS PROSPERA DE TODAS…PERO…LO QUE SI PUEDO HACER ES PROMETERLES QUE DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA LOGRARLO…CLARO SI VOSOTROS ME ACEPTAIS COMO VUESTRO HOKAGE-finalizo esperando la respuesta de los aldeanos ante lo que acababa de decir, no sabía cómo le había salido todo ese rollo, lo único que sabía es que era verdad.

-¡FELICIDADES MINATO!-grito Jiraiya feliz, alegre y emocionado al saber que su alumno había cumplido su sueño, de un salto llego hasta donde se encontraba Minato con Kushina a un lado de él, se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo palmeando su espalda-sabia que lo lograrías-dijo orgulloso de su discípulo, nunca dudo de que él lo lograra.

Minato sonrió-arigatou sensei-dijo feliz.

Hana, Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi y Tsunade salieron del trance en que habían caído, sonrieron, estaban felices por su amigo, de un salto subieron la torre hokage parándose al lado de Minato.

-¡SERA EL MEJOR HOKAGE!-exclamo alzando su pulgar, con una gran sonrisa un hombre de cabello azabache con corte en forma de hongo y abundantes cejas, llevaba puesto un algo ridículo traje verde.

Los aldeanos se quedaron pensativos y en silencio por un momento meditando lo que acababan de decirles, el tercero se retiraba, tendrían un nuevo hokage, y ese hokage era el gran rayo amarillo de konoha, uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos.

Minato trago saliva y una gotita de sudor resbalo de su frente, estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo ante el gran silencio que se había formado?, Kushina volteo a ver a Minato, tomo su mano en gesto de apoyo y le dio un apretón, haciéndole saber que estaba con él y que lo apoyaba como siempre, intentando hacer que se tranquilizara, Minato volteo hacia ella, la miro y sonrió al recordar que contaba con el apoyo de Kushina, miro más atrás de él y vio a sus amigos con él, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-HAAAAAA!-bajo ellos los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar y exclamar cosas que no podían entender, eufóricos llamando la atención de ellos.

Al escucharlos volvió su rostro hacia ellos sorprendido, abajo todos exclamaban que sería un gran hokage o si no que sería el mejor de todos.

Su rostro mostro asombro, de el asombro paso al júbilo y después al orgullo y la felicidad de ser aceptado, se acerco lo mas que pudo hasta que los aldeanos lo vieron, observaban ansiosos lo que diría su nuevo hokage.

Los aldeanos escuchaban atentamente las palabras que su nuevo hokage decía, abajo algunas de las personas que conocían un poco más a Minato, que eran amigos de él, o que simplemente habían tenido algún tipo de interacción con el veían a su nuevo hokage con una gran sonrisa, sabían que de alguna forma que el lograría su sueño.

-bien hecho sensei…-susurro bajo una máscara un joven peligris, ocultaba su rostro bajo dicha mascara y uno de sus ojos con su bandana ninja, de su rostro solo un ojo era visible, pero en él decía todo, no era necesario el que miraras el rostro del joven para saber que estaba orgulloso de el hombre rubio que ahora era abrazado frenéticamente por una pelirroja eufórica que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos cuan orgullosa estaba de Minato.

-¡MINATO!...!MINATO!...!MINATO!-de un momento a otro loa aldeanos comenzaron a hacer porras a su nuevo hokage dejando sorprendidos a los aldeanos del consejo, que ellos supieran nunca habían visto o escuchado que los aldeanos se comportaran de esa forma por algún hokage.

Después de la gran porra dirigida a su nuevo hokage la misma anciana de antes los mando a callar, el ex hokage se acerco al frente y se coloco al lado de Minato, tomo su sombrero y lo dejo en sus manos a la altura de su pecho, Miento estaba frente a él-MINATO NAMIKAZE-grito aun volteado hacia Minato y enfrente de los ancianos y aldeanos-EL DIA DE HOY ERES OFICIALMENTE EL…-hizo una pausa-YONDAIME HOKAGE-dijo colocando el sombrero en la cabeza de Minato, Minato llevaba ya el traje de hokage, solo le había faltado eso, el sombrero, mismo que ahora llevaba.

Minato sonrió, ¡al fin su sueño cumplido!

-¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho Minato?-pregunto Jiraiya a modo de reproche a su alumno, sabía que Minato tuvo que haber sabido de antemano el hecho de que se convertiría en hokage, no podía sentirse más feliz y alegre por él, el verlo vestido con ese traje blanco con rojo y el sombrero que complementaban un típico traje de hokage de Konoha no hacía más que hacer que su pecho se llenara de orgullo.

-bueno…lo que pasa es que no me lo permitieron…el hokage dijo que quería que fuera una especie de sorpresa o algo así para los aldeanos-hablo Minato algo nervioso y abochornado por tanta grata atención pero sin duda feliz, feliz por haber cumplido su sueño.

Hana, Mikoto, Hiashi, Fugaku y los demás se acercaron a felicitarlo, Minato recibía sus felicitaciones y exclamaciones con agradecimientos.

El Sandaime se acerco a ellos-Minato, ahora eres el Yondaime de la aldea, tú la dirigirás y guiaras hacia un futuro más prospero que el que tenemos ahora, te dejo en tus manos esa tarea que los hokages hemos tenido desde los inicios de konoha, confió y estoy más que seguro de que lo lograras-

Minato sonrió al ver la confianza con la que el hokage le hablaba y miraba, ¡confiaba en el! ¡Confiaba en que podía dirigir la aldea!-arigatou…-fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios debido a la felicidad y emoción que lo embargaban por dentro.

Hubo una gran celebración, todos felicitaron una o más de una vez a Minato que solo sonreía, les agradecía y prometía que cuidara de la aldea, muchos decían que Minato sería el mejor Hokage de todos o que llevaría a la aldea a una revolución convirtiéndola en una de las mejores, Minato al oírlos se sonrojaba y negaba apenado, Minato decía que dudaba mucho eso pero que sin duda daría lo mejor de sí.

La mañana paso y siguió la tarde, adornando el cielo con sus colores naranjas, amarillos y rojos, bajo el los aldeanos se divertían y festejaban a lo grande celebrando por su nuevo hokage, Minato y Kushina no podían estar más felices…o eso creían. La tarde fue igual que la mañana de la proclamación de Minato como nuevo hokage, todos divirtiéndose, haciendo un gran bullicio, bebiendo y comiendo cuanto podían.

-Matta ne!...-exclamo Hana a sus amigos, ella y Hiashi debían retirarse, el cielo ya estaba obscurecido y ellos debían volver a la mansión Hyuga, no se veía bien que los líderes del clan anduvieran fuera de noche y mucho menos de fiesta.

-nosotros también nos vamos…-dijo Mikoto, se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar-ja ne!..-exclamo aun y con sus malestares les había regalado una sonrisa, sabia a que se debían y no le importaba el aguantarlos.

Después de un rato ya no quedaba nadie fuera, todos habían vuelto a sus casas, mañana debían trabajar igual que siempre, Minato y Kushina se dirigieron a su casa, se metieron a la cama y durmieron, Kushina se sentía en serio cansada y mareada.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿he?-Kushina ladeo la cabeza extrañada, volteo el rostro y observo a su lado a Minato dormir profundamente, frunció el seño ¿Qué hacia ella despierta?, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡eran las 6:00 am! ¡¿Qué hacia ella despierta tan temprano?! Miro ahora a la ventana comprobando que como suponía aun estaba obscurecido afuera, se alzo de hombros, no era para tanto que se despertara temprano ¿no? Un ruido llamo su atención haciendo que se sonrojase, su estomago había gruñido y hecho un gran ruido, decidida se alzo de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y husmeando saco de él con una gran sonrisa un bol, se sentó en la mesa y lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al verlo y supo que su estomago estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella en que se veía delicioso al escucharlo rugir, tomo los palillos entre sus manos y después de un-Itadakimasu-empezó a coger los fideos y comerlos.

-¡ha!...!delicioso!-exclamo palmeándose la barriga, no le había importado para nada que estuviese frio igual le había encantado su preciado ramen.

Paro de palmear su barriga y miro el plato con el seño fruncido ¿no se supone que había comido mucho ramen y más cuando habían estado festejando a Minato? Si era así entonces ¿Por qué tenía hambre? Si se había comido como diez platos, su estomago se revolvió al pensar en eso, sintió como poco a poco su garganta picaba, rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca y la cubrió evitando devolver todo, espero un momento y rápidamente se paro y corrió al baño de su habitación al sentir a su garganta picar, se hinco sobre el retrete y devolvió todo.

-¡Kushina! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Minato caminando a ella.

Ella alzo la palma de su mano y le indico con ella que no se acercara-e-estoy bien-dijo cerrando la tapa del retrete-de seguro solo fue algo que comí-dijo sin darle importancia, tal vez el haber comido tanto ramen estaba empezando a hacerle daño-vamos a dormir-dijo Kushina tomando de la mano a Minato y arrastrándolo con ella a la cama, se sentía algo cansada.

Minato la miro algo extrañado pero igual la siguió-¿estás segura?-pregunto ya dentro de la cama mientras acariciaba su cabello, Kushina que estaba recostada en su pecho se mordió el labio y solo asintió cerrando sus ojos, mejor sería que no pensara en eso si volvía a sentirse extraña o volvía a devolver ya iría a hacerse una revisión, seguramente no era nada…¿verdad? Minato solo suspiro.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Un nuevo día llego, Kushina se estiro ya fuera de la cama y se metió al baño, afuera ya estaba Minato preparando el desayuno, había dejado a Kushina dormir hasta que esta al sentir un delicioso aroma había terminado por despertarse.

Salió del baño y busco su ropa, ya una vez lista fue con Minato-¡Ohayou!-exclamo animada colgándose de su cuello, ya hacía casi dos semanas que Minato se había vuelto hokage.

-Ohayou-dijo Minato sonriendo al verla salir, si que le había caído bien el dormir-¿te sientes mejor?-

-por supuesto-olisqueo el aire-huele delicioso-dijo separándose de él y acercándose a ver viendo lo que Minato había preparado.

-estaré toda la tarde en la oficina del hokage…Sarutobi-sama dijo que me aun tenia mas consejos y que me diría más cosas-prefirió no explicarle nada a Kushina, sabía que si lo hacia ella terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

-moooouuuuuu!...eso significa que no podre verte durante la tarde-dijo haciendo un puchero-mmm…está bien-mascullo algo molesta y resignada, pero no podían culparla, ¡no podía vivir sin estar cerca de Minato!-entonces iré a casa de Mikoto y llevare a Hana…!ho!...ya se-exclamo alzando su dedo índice-¡entrenaremos juntas un rato-

-bien-poso una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola y mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

Kushina empezó a olisquear nuevamente el aire-e-eto Minato-llamo al rubio

-hai-respondió este

-se está quemando-dijo apuntando a la estufa.

Rápidamente el rostro de Minato cambio, quito la mano de la cabeza de Kushina y corrió a apagar la estufa, suspiro, casi se había quemado-llegue a tiempo-dijo aliviado-esto ya esta…!a comer!-exclamo.

Se volteo y miro a Kushina ya sentada en la mesa con un palillo en cada mano, una gota resbalo por su nuca al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-te veré en la noche-dijo con las manos en sus hombros y depositando un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios.

-hai…-hablo resignada.

Minato sonrió, se alejo de ella y salió gritando un "¡JA NE!"

Kushina bufo no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo sin Minato, suspirando cerró la puerta y salió, primero iría a por Hana y luego irían con Mikoto.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hokage-sama ya estoy aquí-dijo apareciendo delante de él.

El hokage asintió-Minato te llame más que nada para decirte que Tsunade y Jiraiya ya me explicaron todo respecto a tu…plan…no sé muy bien qué es lo que harás, no me dieron muchos detalles solo me explicaron lo esencial…pero…quiero decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites…ser hokage lleva tiempo y no podrás ser hokage y llevar a cabo tu plan que se que llevara tiempo-

Minato asintió, era cierto, con la emoción que le había dado el enterarse de que sería hokage se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que serlo y llevar a cabo su plan sería algo difícil y cansado.

-arigatou Sandaime-sama…-agradeció su ayuda y la observación que el había dejado pasar.

-¡ha!...y otra cosa-Minato ladeo la cabeza ¿otra cosa? ¿Qué mas quería decirle?-tu y Kushina deberán mudarse aquí…-Minato abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Kushina-chan, Hana-chan…Ohayou!-exclamo Mikoto al verlas paradas delate de ella.

-Ohayou-exclamaron al verla, su pequeña pancita ya se notaba un poco más, si se ponían a hacer cuentas ella ya debía tener alrededor de tres meses.

-¡kawai!-exclamo Kushina lanzándose a ella y acariciando su pancita-se ve tan kawai-dijo mientras acariciaba su pancita.

-tiene razón Mikoto-dijo acercándose a ella y hincándose también para acariciar su vientre abultado.

Mikoto las miraba sonrojada, sonriendo y con una gota tras la cabeza.

-¡Oka-san!-se oyó una voz infantil y fuerte tras de ellas.

Las tres se voltearon, Hana y Kushina continuaban acariciando el vientre de Mikoto y esta estaba parada con la diferencia de que ahora estaban del lado opuesto mirando a quien había hablado.

Kushina levanto la cabeza y en cuanto vio al pequeño Itachi sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura apareció en ella, dejo de mover su mano que se encontraba en la pancita de Mikoto y miro a Itachi.

Itachi trago duro, sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba, Kushina dio un paso al frente mismo que el retrocedió-¡Kawai!-exclamo Kushina

-¡Kyhaaaa!-Kushina se había lanzado hacia el atrapándole en sus brazos, el rostro de Itachi se apretaba en los pechos de Kushina, el pobre estaba sonrojado y ese abrazo lo asfixiaba y le sacaba el aire.

Hana y Mikoto observaban a Kushina con una gota tras la cabeza, siempre que Kushina iba a casa de Mikoto y veía a Itachi se lanzaba sobre él, el pobre no podía hacer nada y terminaba apresado en ella.

-Ku-Kushina-san…me-me asfixia-hablo itachi con dificultad, su rostro ya comenzaba a tornarse morado.

Kushina lo separo solo un poco de él sujetándolo de los hombros y pasando de ellos a sus mejillas tirando de ellas-es tan ¡Kawai!-dijo tirando aun de ellas, Itachi miro a su madre suplicante.

-¿q-quieren algo de beber? ¿Por qué no tomamos un te?-dijo captando el mensaje de Itachi, intentando ayudarlo.

-hai…v-vamos-apoyo Hana.

-¡hai! ¡Vamos!-exclamo-¿tú también quieres uno no es verdad Itachi?-pregunto al pequeño, a este no le quedo más que asentir no quería parecer mal educado-¡genial!-exclamo llevando a Itachi entre sus brazos ese sería un día muuuy, muy largo para él, quería a Kushina era una gran amiga de su madre y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, pero a veces ella era demasiado…empalagosa.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Cuándo hablaras con el-pregunto el Sandaime a Minato que estaba leyendo unos papales.

Este suspiro al oírlo-pronto…-no quería hablar con él, al menos no aun, era demasiado joven para poner su vida en riesgo, si su plan fallaba tal vez el…

-debes hacerlo…estoy seguro de que funcionara-hablo el hokage sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-hai…-en serio esperaba que funcionase.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-y Kushina ¿Qué se siente ser la esposa del hokage?-pregunto Hana curiosa.

Kushina se sonrojo un poco pero igual sonrió, Itachi ya no estaba con ellas había logrado de una u otra forma que Kushina lo soltase y a la primera salió y se excuso-yo…bueno …yo-balbuce sin saber explicarse, entonces llego a su memoria el rostro de Minato cuando le dijo que sería hokage haciendo que enterneciera la mirada-estoy muy feliz por el…el serlo es algo que ha querido desde siempre…estoy, muy feliz al ver que al fin lo ha logrado-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hana y Mikoto también sonrieron ellas también estaban felices por Minato.

-no deberíamos sorprendernos tanto de que Minato fuese nombrado hokage-dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de las demás.

-¿de qué hablas?...es cierto que Minato es muy fuerte y todo eso pero…aun así aun cavia la posibilidad de que escogiesen a alguien más-dijo Hana extrañada de lo que Mikoto había dicho y la seguridad con que lo había dicho recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Kushina.

-estás diciendo que dudabas de Minato-siseo Kushina enfadada.

Hana trago duro, no era bueno hacer enojar a Kushina-n-no…es eso…e-es solo que yo…solo…-

-lo digo por lo de tus premoniciones –continuo Mikoto salvando a Hana de la furia de Kushina, Kushina volteo a verla ladeando la cabeza y Hana supero para sus adentros aliviada y mirando a Mikoto agradecida.

-¿mis premoniciones?-repitió Kushina ¿esto que tenía que ver?

-hai…¿no lo recuerdan?-al ver que estas negaban decidió continuar-¿Qué no recuerdan que cuando vimos la pelea de esos tres-Hana y Kushina ladearon el rostro ¿Quiénes eran ellos tres?-hablo de la chica peliazul, el rubio, y el de naranja-

-¡ha!...ellos-dijo Kushina recordando.

-Hinata-dijo Hana refiriéndose al nombre de la peliazul.

-y Naruto-dijo Kushina haciendo lo mismo.

-hai ellos y el otro, ¿recuerdan quienes estaban en el monte de los hokages?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

Kushina y Hana abrieron sus ojos como platos ¡era verdad! ¡Lo habían olvidado por completo!

-es verdad ahí estaba…estaba Minato-

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de eso?-dijo Hana golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema y mas nimiedades mientras comían te y galletitas.

-¡wow! miren afuera ya va a anochecer-dijo Hana mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡ho! Es verdad-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar que Minato pronto llegaría-debo irme-exclamo alzándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada pero al hacerlo se tambaleo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-¿estás bien Kushina?-pregunto Hana ya al lado de ella preocupada.

-hai…-viro el rostro a ella con una sonrisa-solo fue un mareo pero ya se me paso-

Hana la miro aun algo preocupada pero igual asintió.

Se despidieron de Mikoto y salieron del lugar.

Mikoto se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, frunció el seño, Kushina estaba algo extraña, miro el recipiente con galletas que ella había llevado para acompañar el té, lo tuvo que servir tres veces cuando habían estado hablando y todo porque Kushina se las había acabado, Kushina no comía tanto, bueno si lo hacía pero solo cuando se trataba de ramen, y ese mareo…seria acaso que…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina había llegado ya a su casa, se encontraba haciendo la cena para cuando Minato llegase, sonrió, al final no había entrenado y se la había pasado conversando y disfrutando con sus amigas.

Tomo una cuchara de madera y probo lo que había en la olla, frunció el seño, le faltaba algo, sonrió al recordar que era, dio un giro en sí pero tuvo que pararse al hacerlo sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa, se había vuelto a tambalear, últimamente se mareaba con facilidad, estaba decidió iría a que la revisaran, iría mañana.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamo alguien entrando por la puerta, rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia él.

-Minato-kun-dijo pasando los brazos por su cuello y alzándose de puntillas-te extrañe mucho-

Minato rodo los ojos, siempre que se separaban Kushina hacia lo mismo, aun cuando solo hubieran sido algunas horas, pero a quien engañaba el también lo hacía-yo también-dijo plantando un beso en sus labios.

Kushina sonrió, lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en la mesa-esta vez te sirvo yo-dijo apuntándose a ella misma, desapareció por la cocina y volvió minutos después sirviendo la comida.

-Itadakimasu-exclamaron los dos una vez la comida había sido servida.

-¡delicioso!-exclamo Minato al probarlo ¡amaba la comida de Kushina!, era cierto que el cocinaba bien pero la comida de Kushina era simplemente maravillosa y deliciosa, casi tanto como ella misma.

Ambos comieron mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

Minato miro a Kushina por encima vez, Kushina ya había repetido plato cinco veces cosa rara en ella.

-¡ha!...estoy satisfe…-se cayó al sentir la comida venir, rápidamente corrió al baño y devolvió, Minato preocupado la siguió.

-Kushina ¿segura que estas bien?...tal vez estas enferma deberías hacerte un chequeo-Kushina asintió ya una vez que estaba al lado de él.

-iré a checarme…pero no creo que sea nada en realidad-Minato asintió después de todo había comido mucho…no era nada malo ¿no?

-iras mañana-no era una pregunta era una afirmación y especie de orden suave.

-hai…-hablo Kushina resignada, ¡odiaba los hospitales!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Minato a Kushina

Kushina negó con la cabeza por tercera vez-solo voy a checarme descuida que no creo que tarde-

-está bien-dijo besando su frente-pero aquí te esperare-Kushina asintió y lo beso, se despidió una vez más de él y salió.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Entro en el gran edificio que era el hospital de konoha mirando para todos lados, la atendieron enseguida al parecer el ser la esposa del hokage le daba prioridades, una doctora la examino y le saco algunas muestras, Kushina estaba demasiado inquieta mientras esperaba, no podía quedarse quieta, o movía sus manos o sus brazos o sus piernas o asía cualquier cosa para entretenerse.

-¡FELICITACIONES!-exclamo la pelinegra doctora de bata banca desde una silla

-¿nani?-Kushina la miro sin comprender ¿Por qué la estaba felicitando? ¿Qué había hecho o qué?

-LA FECHA DE TU PARTO SERA EL 10 DE OCTUBRE-Kushina quedo asombrada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, la medico vio a la pelirroja mujer en frente de ella que se encontraba sentada, sonrió al verla, casi todas las mujeres que se enteraban que iban a ser mamas reaccionaban así, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo.

-Dattebane-dijo Kushina esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía como algo cálido crecía en su pecho, un calor indescriptible la embriagaba, mejor noticia no podían haberle dado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina caminaba por las calles de konoha todavía con una gran sonrisa y es que ¿Cómo podía dejar de sonreír con tal noticia? Se sentía feliz, alegre, dichosa, emocionada.

Recordó las palabras de la doctora

_-Los malestares que sientes son completamente normales en un embarazo y los que me dijiste no son los únicos-Kushina palideció al escucharla ¡¿había más?!-aun te faltan más cosas apenas estas empezando según el análisis que acabo de hacerte llevas casi un mes de embarazo, los síntomas se te presentaron algo pronto pero es normal a algunas mujeres así les pasa…-tomo un papel que se encontraba en la mesa delante de ella y camino hasta Kushina-estos son todas las cosas que debes de saber te las explicare y luego podrás irte…-Kushina asintió._

Los aldeanos se quedaban mirando a Kushina y es que…se veía radiante, deslumbraba alegría y felicidad por sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus movimientos, por todos lados, Kushina estaba hermosa y resplandeciente ante los ojos de todos.

La pelirroja lo único que se preguntaba era la reacción de Minato, ya quería llegar y ver ¿cuál era? Sabía que se pondría feliz pero no sabía ¿cómo reaccionaría? O ¿Qué haría?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿He? ¿Un bebe?-dijo Minato saliendo de la cocina mientras traía un cucharon de madera en sus manos y batía con él el contenido dentro del tazón que sostenía, había estado preparando la comida para cuando Kushina llegase, se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta abrirse tan escandalosa y rápidamente y aun mas al escuchar a Kushina gritar "MINATO VOY A TENER UN BEBE ´TEBBANE"

-Voy a ser madre tebbane-le repitió Kushina eufórica

-Y yo seré papa-dijo mas para sí mismo cayendo ahora si en cuenta de lo que significaban las anteriores palabras de Kushina.

-Una mama ttebane-chillo Kushina acercándose a el

-Seré papa-volvió a decir Minato dejando el tazón y el cucharon en la mesa y acercándose a ella también.

-Seré mama ttebane-dijo al fin lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Que felicidad voy a ser padre-Minato la sostuvo y dio vueltas aun con ella cargada, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca se había sentido tan dichoso como en ese momento.

Dejo a Kushina en el suelo, paso un brazo por su cintura y sin más la beso, un gran beso cargado con todo lo que sentían que no era otra cosa más que, felicidad, alegría, emoción, jubilo, anhelo y amor…mucho, mucho amor que ahora ya no solo seria para ellos dos sino también para la personita que venía en camino.

Se separaron por la falta de aire respirando dificultosamente-te amo-dijo Minato entre jadeos intentando coger aire.

Kushina sonrió al escucharlo-te amo-le repitió justo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y enredar brazos y piernas en su cuello y caderas mientras Minato la sostenía y besaba con pasión y a la vez ternura y amor, tres cosas que le encantaban a Kushina.

Volvieron a separar sus labios por la falta de aire pero Minato no se detuvo ahí, ¡estaba feliz! Y no sabía ni que hacer, solo tenía una idea de cómo expresarlo, empezó a besar su cuello mientras Kushina suspiraba y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos dándole a entender a el que siguiera, Minato entendiendo que Kushina también lo deseaba comenzó a caminar torpemente con ella hacia su habitación abriendo la puerta de un empujón con su pie, siguió caminando con ella hasta que la espalda de Kushina toco la cama, desenredo sus pies de sus caderas pero sin soltar su cuello, Minato se sostuvo con sus brazos y comenzaron nuevamente a besarse.

-tendremos un…un hijo Kushina-dijo Minato entre besos-pensé que era imposible amarte más de lo que ya lo hago pero…-sonrió de lado-creo que me equivoque, lo que siento por ti no tiene límites-Kushina sonrió emocionada ante lo que él le había dicho y volvió a besarlo.

Minato se separo de ella solo para sacarse la camisa y rápidamente volvió a posarse encima de ella, empezó a besarla nuevamente y bajando por su cuello, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que no podía bajar más debido a las estorbosas prendas, quito el vestido de Kushina con un poco de ayuda de ella hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior y volvió a besarla, subiendo la mano hasta su pecho que acaricio por sobre el encaje del sujetador haciendo a Kushina gemir y en el proceso que el volviera a invadir su boca con su lengua y luchara con la aterciopelada de ella.

Bajo sus besos por su cuello mientras que Kushina suspiraba y acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos con sus manos, sentía los sedosos cabellos de Minato entre sus dedos y los músculos de su espalda siendo delineados por ella misma, un fuego interior crecía en ella al sentir los besos de Minato por su cuerpo, alzo la espalda ayudando a Minato a desabrochar su sujetador, Minato forcejeo un poco con el pero al final este término cediendo, lo saco y miro a Kushina, se acerco a sus blanquecinos y generosos pechos comenzando a masajear uno y besar, lamer y morder el otro.

-haaa-gimió Kushina al sentir la lengua de Minato jugar con su ya erecto pezón y a su mano pellizcar el otro-haaaaa!-gimió aun mas cuando Minato abrió la boca y metió todo los que podía en ella succionándolo.

Minato continuo bajando con sus besos sonriendo ante los sonoros gemidos de Kushina que no eran más que música para sus oídos, al toparse con la ultima prenda de Kushina frunció el seño, debía quitarla, se separo de ella y se acordó de él, se quito los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers donde un bulto sobresalía de ellos, se sonrojo al reconocer que estaba más que excitado.

Kushina al ver que había parado y se encontraba hincado sonrió con malicia, ahora le tocaba a ella, en un rápido movimiento se hinco delante de él y comenzó a besarlo y tumbarlo sobre la cama, Minato se dejo hacer mientras ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, Kushina paso sus manos sobre el pecho de Minato sintiendo sus músculos bajo ellas, y sin previo aviso tomo el miembro de él y lo masajeo por encima de la ropa, Minato se tuvo que apartar para poder apretar los dientes y gruñir evitando así un gemido, Kushina continuo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo sobre su miembro sintiendo así como este crecía, sonrió con malicia al ver lo que había hecho pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa desapareció.

Minato había cogido su muñeca impidiendo así que siguiese y la había tumbado sobre la cama-Kushina no quiero terminar tan rápido…-dijo con voz ronca.

-yo tampoco…-Minato abrió sus ojos sorprendido, entonces eso significaba que ella quería…, sonrió al entenderlo después de todo ¿por qué no?

-estas bien-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, volvió a besarla y bajo por su cuerpo, entreteniéndose mas con sus pechos y bajando acariciando su vientre con sus manos y pensando que ahí había una vida, que ahí estaba su hijo y que más feliz no se podía sentir, siguió bajando y esta vez saco la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Kushina.

-¡Minato-kun!-exclamo esta alzando la vista, Minato tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas-haaa-casi de inmediato comenzó a gemir y a arquear la espalda, llevo una mano a su cabeza y presiono pidiendo así sentir más.

Minato se separo al sentir que pronto se vendría, se reacomodo encima de Kushina que todavía respiraba agitada y estaba sonrojada, el sabia que a Kushina le gustaba cuando hacia eso pero también sabia que lo admitiese o no la avergonzaba un poco, la beso y Kushina contuvo el aire cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozar su entrada-¡Minato!-exclamo enterrando las uñas en sus hombros una vez el estuvo dentro de una sola estocada.

-Kushina-gruño Minato apretando los dientes, sintiendo un placentero cosquilleo en su vientre, Kushina se sentía tan húmeda, caliente y estrecha como siempre, y el al igual que siempre sentía como si fuera su primera ves de nuevo estando con ella.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella entrando y saliendo comenzando ese vaivén, Kushina enredo sus piernas en torno a sus caderas sintiéndolo llegar así aun más profundo, el placer la embriagaba, la lujuria la cegaba y el amor la llenaba en esos momentos.

La cama comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de Minato una vez estos se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos y más profundos también acompañándolos gemidos y jadeos con su rechinido y el crujir de las patas.

-Minato-kun…-exclamo Kushina aferrándose a las sabanas y arqueando las espalda sintiendo que pronto se vendría.

Minato sintiendo que estaba por venirse también comenzó a disminuir la velocidad pero sin dejar de hacer sus embestidas más profundas, por el contrario estas se intensificaron, Kushina llego a la cúspide del orgasmo y el con un par de profundas estocadas mas la siguió casi de inmediato cayendo cansado sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y una fina capa de sudor los cubría pero una gran sonrisa se extendía en ambos rostros-¿aun quieres seguir?-le pregunto Minato a Kushina una vez su respiración se normalizo.

-hai-contesto Kushina asintiendo sonrojada, Minato se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió y el también asintió, y el que pensaba que se encontraba cansada.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina abrió los ojos al sentir el sol darle de lleno en el rostro-Ohayou-escucho una voz tras ella, Minato se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla aun tras ella y con un brazo apresando su cintura, con la mano de su cintura comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Kushina

-Ohayou-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa volteándose a él, besándole recordando lo de la noche, increíble que lo hubiesen podido hacer cinco veces, su record anterior era cuatro, un nuevo record para el matrimonio Namikzae.

Continuaron en la cama, abrazados hablando riendo y jugando, acariciándose, haciéndose cosquillas y besándose, se sentían felices, demasiado, Haciendo todo eso hasta que el estomago de Kushina gruñido proclamando alimento-lo siento-dijo Kushina apenada y sonrojada.

Minato sonrió al escucharla

-Kushina…-llamo Minato a Kushina, ya los dos se encontraban vestidos y ahora se encontraban en la mesa desayunando, Kushina levanto el rostro mirándole aun con el arroz en la boca-vamos a mudarnos-soltó sin más.

-cof, cof, cof-Kushina comenzó a toser atragantándose con el arroz en la boca-¿nani?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Minato ¿cuándo hablaras con él?-pregunto Jiraiya serio al rubio que estaba tras un escritorio con un montón de papeles.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, no sabía como había pasado de estar feliz a estar preocupado, hace una semana que se había enterado de que sería padre y de que ya todos lo supieran, pero en cuanto lo supieron los demás Fugaku le recordó el por qué debía de preocuparse, eso significaba que debía de llevar su plan en acción cuanto antes-hoy-ya no podía posponerlo más, debía hacerlo, debía hablar con él y preguntarle.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Kawai!-exclamo Kushina frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño itachi-quiero uno…quiero uno-dijo emocionada.

-¿un qué?-pregunto Hana ladeando la cabeza.

-un niño-Hana y Mikoto sintieron que casi se caían por lo que Kushina había dicho.

-pero si ya vas a tener uno-exclamo Hana molesta, solo faltaba ella.

-hai…lo sé pero es que están tan kawai que me dan unas ansias-dijo estrujando mas al pequeño itachi

**Pobre del hijo de Kushina…**pensó Itachi al imaginarse al hijo que tuviera Kushina siendo abrazado efusivamente por ella en cada momento, lo compadecía.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-me llamaba hokage-sama-hablo haciendo una reverencia.

-hai…si quieres puedes dejar de llamarme con tantos formalismos, después de todo soy tu sensei ¿no?...kakashi-

* * *

_Kyhaaa! Ke lindo es itachi de niño ¿a k si?...no sé a mí en lo personal me encanta…!es tan buen niño!...!ho! y apareció kakashi ¿para qué lo quedan? Jojojojojo…eso es algo k no diré jijijiji (por ahora)…y sobre todo ¡KUSHINA ESTA EMBARAZADA! ¡Genial!._

_Ya entre la escuela y hasta parece hecho de adrede justo cuando entre, la inspiración vulva cargada, bueno al menos ya me llego el internet, el discurso de Minato no sabía muy bien como decirlo y todo eso, espero k esa parte al menos me haiga kedado bien y… ¿se dieron cuenta que un pedacito lo sak de cuando Kushina se entera de k será mamá?…esk me encanta cómo reaccionan esos dos *.*…¿k les pareció el lemmon?...keria k me kedara mas largo pero pos no se pudo u.u naaaa igual me gusto xD_

_El fic ya está llegando a su final, según mis cálculo caps mas y terminara, se k pensaran k tal vez es muy pronto y k falta mucho por explicar pero solo les digo k esperen y ya verán k pasa._

_Por cierto ya estoy comenzando otro fic, todavía ni termino este y ya estoy comenzando otro…pero k se puede hacer la inspiración y la imaguinacion es asi xD_

_Reviwes:_

**_Loquin_****_:_**_ NO! Minato si k es hokage ahora, no podría quitarle ese titulo aunk quisiera, ¡Naruto y Hinata ya no saldrán!...bueno al menos no por ahora…y sobre lo del retraso pues todo depende de las clases y k tanto trabajo tenga, pero con un día k tenga libre y k pueda escribir tengo para poder actualizar asi k creo k tal vez ya no me tarde xD_

**_Noelialuna:_**_ jajajaja si…y con eso nos despediremos de Hinata y Naruto (por ahora ya los veremos después) espero k este cap te sorprendiera y que te gustara ;)._

**_Uchiha Natsuki-san_****_:_**_ ¡ho! Así k eso significaba ganbate!...y por supuesto k escogerían a Minato por sobre Orochimaru, ¡Minato es el mejor!...y del lemmon pues creo k soy una pervertida x escribir lemmons tan largos y explicitos ¿tú qué crees? Jajajajaja…yo tampoco aceptaría otro nombre k no fuera Sasuke…esk ese me encanta…bueno espero k el fic te gustara xD_

_Siguiente cap: **¿Aceptas?** _

_¿Reviwes?_


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Aceptas?

_Hola!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado mucho…pero me he ahogado en un mar de estudios ¡es k acaso los maestros no saben k tenemos cosas k hacer más k millones y millones de tareas!...bueno, en fin…que se les va a hacer son maestros después de todo._

_Espero k la conti les guste y haya valido la pena xD_

* * *

**Cambiare el destino.**

* * *

**¿Aceptas?**

* * *

-Y… ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Minato.

-Es increíble… -murmuro asombrado.

-Kakashi… sé que esto es difícil, tomara mucho tiempo y serán horas de entrenamiento… creo que lo mejor sería que lo pensaras y cuando lo hayas pensado bien vengas a hablar conmigo-propuso Minato. Lo que iban a hacer era algo difícil y más para alguien tan joven como Kakashi pero, no les había quedado de otra; de entre las personas que conocía y más confianza tenía Kakashi era el único a quien podía pedirle eso, era el único capaz de lograrlo.

-está bien, lo pensare-

Kakashi salió del lugar dejando a un muy cansado Minato sentado detrás de su escritorio, un suspiro salió de los labios de Minato.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando en lo sucedido hace segundos, solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza y era… ¿Qué debía hacer? En esos momentos se encontraba en un gran dilema, alzo la vista, tan fugaz como un rayo apareció la imagen de Obito cuando era niño, con esa sonrisa tan suya que expresaba su alegría por vivir, la forma en que la voluntad de fuego ardía en él.

-no tengo nada que pensar… -murmuro.

Era verdad, no tenía nada que pensar, su maestro, el hombre que le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones se lo estaba pidiendo, sin contar con que era el Hokage y no solo eso, también podía llamarlo amigo, si él fuera Obito siquiera lo habría dudado.

Iba a hacerlo, ayudaría a su sensei, no tenía que pensarlo.

Paro el paso y de un salto llego a lo alto de un techo, corrió a gran velocidad con un único destino… la oficina del Hokage.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- ¡Fugaku! – grito Mikoto para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Este al escucharla se dejó caer al suelo para aterrizar impecablemente sobre este, miro a Mikoto que lo veía con una sonrisa, alzo una ceja y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió.

- Nada en especial. Es solo que llevas todo el día entrenando apenas y paraste para comer, creo que deberías descansar. Vamos a dormir – Mikoto tomo la mano de Fugaku y lo miro suplicante, este solo asintió.

Estaba cansado, había entrenado todo el día perfeccionando la técnica que Minato le había encargado a él, era difícil, no solo debía hacer lo que Minato le pidió, también debía hallar la manera de hacer de ese jutsu uno más efectivo, más fuerte, más rápido, debía hacerlo como si no le costase nada, lo cual era difícil ya que dicho jutsu gastaba la mayor parte de su chacra, ciertamente la tarea que a él le había tocado era una tarea difícil y era precisamente por eso que Minato se la había confiado a él y era a causa de eso que Fugaku se esforzaba en hacerlo lo mejor que podía, no defraudaría a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? - pregunto mientras pasaban por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, estaba ya todo en silencio lo que indicaba que ya todos debían estar dormidos.

- Ya se durmió – contesto Mikoto.

- Te sucede algo – dijo Fugaku de manera perspicaz.

Mikoto lo miro de manera sorprendida para después sonreír, ese era su cónyuge, siempre tan perspicaz captando hasta la más mínima pisca de preocupación en ella. Si algo raro ocurría con ella estaba segura de que Fugaku sería el primero en saberlo.

Asintió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y un suspiro salía de sus labios – Estoy inquieta, quiero saber qué es lo que dirá Kakashi? –

Fugaku solo negó – no deberías – Mikoto frunció el ceño al ver la seguridad con la que había hablado.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? -

Fugaku volvió a negar – solo lo sé. Kakashi fue el alumno de Minato, es por eso que lo sé. Además es Minato quien le está pidiendo ese favor a Kakashi, sabes cómo es el Hatake, no creo que abandone a su sensei, y no es solo por eso, si Minato le explico todo entonces el Hatake sabe lo que está en riesgo. Claro eso sin contar con que es el Hokage quien se lo está pidiendo- contesto mientras se despojaba de su ropa, necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

-Espero que tengas razón… -murmuro Mikoto mientras se metía a la cama y veía a Fugaku entrar en el baño.

Después de mirar al Uchiha por efímeros segundos Mikoto sonrió, Fugaku tenía razón, se preocupaba demasiado.

Debía confiar…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-entonces ¿aceptas?-pregunto Minato una vez más.

-hai, sensei… acepto… yo lo ayudare-hablo Kakashi seguro de sí mismo.

Minato asintió, aun se preguntaba que le había pasado al peliplateado para que llegara diciendo que aceptaba. Minato había estado preguntando si entendía bien lo que le estaba pidiendo, que si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse pero al parecer Kakashi estaba más que decidido. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso de su alumno o culpable por lo que le pedía.

-bien—Minato tomo un respiro antes de continuar-empezaremos mañana-

-hai-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- ¿Todavía no llega Minato? – pregunto Hana mirando hacia todas partes preguntándose después de dos horas de estar con Kushina por el paradero del rubio.

-No aún no. No me gusta que tenga que estar tanto tiempo atendiendo asuntos de la aldea – refunfuño Kushina lo último, no le gustaba en nada el pasar tanto tiempo sin SU Minato, era de ella, quería que estuviera con ella y aún más si estaba embarazada.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que aún está hablando con Kakashi ¿No?-

-Supongo – contesto Kushina algo insegura, siendo sincera no sabía si eso era lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué crees que diga el Hatake? – cuestiono Hana distraídamente más que nada para ella mientras miraba lo que Kushina hacía.

- No lo sé, solo espero que acepte – dijo mientras agregaba otra flor al florero – listo – dijo alejándose del florero para contemplarlo mejor, Hana se acercó hasta donde estaba Kushina teniendo una vista estupenda de este.

-Te quedo genial – alabó Hana el trabajo de su amiga.

Kushina asintió – lo sé – dijo arrogantemente.

Hana negó al ver la poca modestia de Kushina, volvió su vista al florero. Unas flores amarillas y rojas, una combinación bonita, alegre y perfecta… curiosamente le recordaban a Minato y Kushina, una pareja bonita, alegre y perfecta, sonrió ante ese hecho porque si, era un hecho que Minato y Kushina eran una pareja perfecta.

-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tsunade-sama no debería de estar preparándose-regaño Shizune a la rubia que tenía ya tres botellas de sake esparcidos por la mesa y una en sus labios mientras bebía su líquido preferido, negó con la cabeza al ver el estado de su maestra, acercándose a ella.

-déjame… -chillo Tsunade con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol en su sangre-eshtoy dishfrutando- balbuceo Tsunade, Shizune apenas y había entendido.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe tomar tanto? No es bueno para su salud-comenzó Shizune con el regaño a la rubia que la veía con fastidio-debería de estar trabajando, el sake no es bueno-esas y más palabras de regaño salían de la boca de Shizune mientras Tsunade la veía con falsa felicidad plasmada en el rostro, producto del alcohol.

1…

2…

3…

Tres segundos y Shizune volvió a negar con la cabeza al ver que el feliz rostro de su maestra había caído de lleno a la mesa. Otra vez, otra vez se había dormido en medio de uno de sus regaños, a veces pensaba que Tsunade creía que sus regaños eran canciones de cuna que la hacían dormir, una gota cayo de su nuca.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Un nuevo día para la aldea de Konoha, si, un nuevo día y una mareada Kushina devolvía todo.

- Ya estas mejor – pregunto Minato desde la puerta del baño.

- Hai – contesto Kushina después de terminar de lavarse los dientes.

Kushina camino hasta la concina con Minato tras ella - ¿Qué dijo Kakashi? Anoche te vi demasiado cansado, pensé que sería mejor que te durmieras y por eso no te pregunte –

-¡Ha! Kakashi, bueno él, dijo que aceptaba – los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron al escucharlo.

-kyyyhhhhhaaaa – grito lanzándose a Minato, con la noticia que le había dado se le había olvidado que se había sentido mal - ¡¿es enserio?! – pregunto aun emocionada.

Minato asintió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Kushina. Él también estaba feliz, pero no por eso menos preocupado.

- Empezaremos hoy – informo Minato.

- Quiero ir –

- Está bien, será dentro de un rato – Kushina asintió gustosa, sabía que si se quedaba se aburriría sin Minato.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- Sensei… esto es… muy difícil… usted se mueve… muy rápido – hablo un jadeante Kakashi.

- Lo sé Kakashi, pero debes intentar alcanzarme – Minato sonrió al peliplateado que mantenía su cabeza gacha, intentando coger aire. No le gustaba ser así con Kakashi, no mientras el diera lo mejor de sí por ayudarlos pero, lamentablemente no había otra forma, debía tratar a Kakashi como si fuera de nuevo sus sensei, ese era un entrenamiento y él debía ser duro, no podía ser blando por más que quisiera.

El sol brillaba y todos estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, no había nadie, habían sido sumamente discretos y los Hyuuga (Hana y Hiashi) vigilaban que nadie estuviera cerca.

-No es justo ´ttebane – chillo Kushina con sus brazos cruzados mientras se hallaba junto a Hana y Mikoto sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- Cálmate Kushina a mí me parece bien – intento tranquilizar Mikoto a la pelirroja pero esta solo volteo el rostro indignada.

- No es justo y lo sabes Mikoto – dijo entrecerrando la mirada sobre ella, la pelinegra desvió la mirada de la reprobatoria de Kushina – No es justo que no nos dejen venir más – casi grito para que los demás la oyeran pero todos los hombres que habían en ese lugar (Hiashi, Fugaku, Jiraiya, Minato y Kakashi) la ignoraron olímpicamente y continuaron con lo suyo haciendo que esta gruñera molesta.

-Kushina, sabes que sería muy sospechoso si todos venimos a este lugar, ellos ya tendrán suficiente intentando que nadie se dé cuenta –dijo Hana intentado hacer comprender a Kushina.

La pelirroja solo gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Kushina, nosotras no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados – hablo Tsunade llamando la atención de las tres – ¿Acaso creían que se quedarían sin hacer nada? – Kushina sonrió al escucharla, esa era Tsunade, ella sí que la entendía – Nosotras también entrenaremos. Además, Kushina y Mikoto, no porque estén embarazadas significa que no harán nada – al escucharla las dos aludidas se sonrojaron, no tenía por qué decirlo de esa manera –,si no están enfermas –

- ¿Y nosotras que haremos exactamente? – se aventuró a preguntar Mikoto.

- Ya verán - dijo Tsunade con una mirada divertida, estas solo alzaron una ceja dudosas.

-..-..-..-..-

-¡Me niego!- exclamo Mikoto, estaba espantada, nunca había hecho algo así. A ella ya se lo habían hecho una vez y se lo iban a volver a hacer pero… de ahí a hacerlo ella, no, ella no, no podía.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Kushina no podrá sola- volvió a repetir Tsunade haciendo que un aura obscura cubriera el cuerpo de Mikoto, ahora estaba deprimida, sabía que cuando Tsunade hablaba así era porque estaba dispuesta a obligarla… costase lo que costase. No tenía de otra, tenía que hacerlo.

Miro a Kushina, la pelirroja estaba sonrojada, tenía el ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos se podía hallar un claro signo de vergüenza, suspiro pesadamente, lo haría, por su amiga.

Hana miraba a Mikoto y a Kushina, ella tampoco quería hacerlo, de cierta forma le daba algo de asco, pero si Mikoto se negaba a hacerlo entonces ella lo haría. Si Mikoto se negaba no podía dejar a Kushina sola y si aceptaba también lo aria, para ella su decisión ya estaba, era un sí o sí, después de todo Kushina era su amiga.

Mikoto devolvió una mirada a Hana, la pelinegra se volvió a Tsunade que esperaba con los brazos cruzados –Está bien, lo aremos- otro suspiro siguió a sus palabras.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro de Tsunade al escucharlas.

-..-..-..-.

**_Cuatro meses después…_**

-Eres tan lindo, eres tan lindo, eres tan lindo- repetía una y otra vez Kushina mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de Itachi. El pequeño estaba apresado en los bazos de la pelirroja, su mejilla ya estaba rojiza de tanto que Kushina la había frotado contra la suya, el pequeño Itachi solo podía aspirar a que lo soltase pronto.

-¿Y cuándo cumplirá años? Será pronto ¿no?- pregunto Hana mientras veía a Itachi con una gota tras su cabeza, el pobre en verdad parecía sufrir.

Hana solo esperaba que Kushina no le hiciera eso a su pequeña porque si, estaba embarazada y estaba segura de que sería niña, era por eso que solo deseaba que su niña no sufriera lo mismo que Itachi.

-Ha-Hai- contesto Mikoto llevando su atención a Hana, compadecía a su hijo.

-¡Kawai!- exclamo Kushina -¿Cuántos años cumplirás?- pregunto a Itachi al fin separándose de él.

Itachi respiro antes de contestar –Cinco- después de respondes Kushina volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos e Itachi solo suspiro.

-Cumplirá el nueve del mes que viene- Hana abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Este que viene- Mikoto asintió – ¡¿Y no le harás nada?!- exclamo incrédula en un gran grito que Mikoto podía jurar que hizo retumbar su oídos. Las hormonas por el embarazo habían cambiado mucho a Hana, ahora era como una versión de Kushina solo que no tan arrebatada como la pelirroja.

-Hai, quería hacerle algo pequeño junto con algunos de sus amigos. No me parece hacerle una fiesta grande. Pensaba invitarlas ¿vendrían?-

-Claro ´ttebane- Hana asintió confirmando lo que Kushina había dicho e Itachi solo suspiro. No era que no quisiera que fueran pero, seguramente Kushina no lo soltaría desde que llegara a la fiesta hasta que se fuera de ella.

-..-..-..-..-..-

**_Un mes después…_**

-Muy bien hecho Kakashi-animaba Minato a un jadeante Kakashi. En esos meses Kakashi había hecho una gran mejora, ya podía alcanzarlo y no quedaba tan exhausto como las primeras veces, estaba seguro de que cuando hiciera la técnica definitiva lo lograría.

-Arigatou sensei- una sonrisa surco la cara del Hatake bajo su máscara, que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha lo felicitara por su gran avance era algo digno por lo cual enorgullecerse.

Minato paseo su vista encontrándose con que Jiraiya y Fugaku continuaban practicando, ambos con Taijutsu, frunció el ceño extrañado, no se suponía que Fugaku estuviera haciendo eso.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Kushina, puja!-exclamo Mikoto tomando la mano de Kushina y esta la apretaba mientras Hana y Tsunade se hallaban a los pies de la misma.

Kushina pujo varias veces más, estaba agotada -Ya… no puedo- dijo para después tirarse en el sofá, seguía sin entender para que tenían que hacer eso, comenzaba a creer que Tsunade solo quería burlarse de ellas, aunque para ser sincera ella nunca entendía nada.

-De acuerdo, descansemos- una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el rostro de Tsunade al verlas. Era tan gracioso, Minato le había dicho que debía mantenerlas ocupadas para que estas no fueran a sus entrenamientos y así no parecer sospechosos, mejor idea para hacerlo no pudo habérsele ocurrido, era demasiado gracioso tener a Kushina pujando como si fuera a dar a luz y a Hana y Mikoto espantadas por lo mismo.

Hana y Mikoto suspiraron aliviadas, aun no entendían por qué debían hacer eso pero si Tsunade una de los sannin se los estaba pidiendo debía de haber una buena razón para hacerlo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Una alegre canción de cumpleaños era cantanda a un sonriente y algo apenado Itachi, el pequeño estaba frente a su gran pastel de chocolate. Sus padres al lado de él también sonreían. Mikoto mantenía una sonrisa mientras cantaba y Fugaku solo observaba, Kushina al lado de su amiga cantaba a todo pulmón sin llegar a desafinarse al igual que Hana, al parecer a la peliazul las hormonas le seguían afectando.

Minato junto a Jiraiya miraban el espectáculo.

Los ojos de Minato divagaban en la escena que presenciaba. Una escena cálida y acogedora que se sentía tan sublime para él, era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, como si el soplo que Itachi dio a las cinco velas lo hubiese podido ver paso por paso, como si cada molécula y átomo se moviera de manera pausada, como si el vaso con sake de Tsunade fuera de manera lenta hacia la boca de la misma, como si Hana y Kushina hablaran y sus bocas se movieran poco a poco. Él estaba ahí, viendo eso, viendo a la gente que quería y era esa misma gente por la que debía luchar, no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente, su futuro no sería como lo que habían visto. Konoha no terminaría como un cráter en el suelo porque él lo iba a evitar, el junto con sus amigos evitarían que eso pasara. Cambiarían la historia, el futuro que vieron no sería lo que fue, lo que fue no volvería a ser porque ellos serían capaces de cambiar el destino para bien, para el bien de la aldea, de sus amigos, de su familia, de su hijo que venía con vida y se hacía notar de a poco cada vez más, lo lograrían… por el bien de todos.

-¡Minato!-grito Kushina mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de Minato intentando que este despertase.

Parpadeo varias veces sorprendido de lo absorto que se había quedado, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a Kushina –Te amo- dijo desconcertándola pero no por eso las mejillas de Kushina pudieron evitar el sonrojarse y su corazón latir con fuerza. Sabia eso, Minato no tenía que decírselo porque eso era algo delo que ella ya estaba segura pero, escucharlo decir eso siempre le causaba el mismo efecto y cada vez era mejor.

-También yo- se acercó a él y unieron sus labios en un casto beso. Estaban frente a niños, no podían hacer más que rozar sus labios con delicadeza y ternura… pero aun así para los niños eso era algo… asqueroso de ver.

-..-..-..-..-..-

**_Un mes después…_**

-Mikoto tu puedes vamos solo un poco más-animaba una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros con pálida piel, claramente era una Uchiha, en esos momentos sus manos se hallaban ocupadas manchadas de sangre mientras ayudaba a la matriarca del clan Uchiha a traer al mundo a su segundo hijo.

Al lado de una jadeante y sudorosa Mikoto se hallaba un serio Fugaku, este mantenía apresada la mano de Mikoto con fuerza, odiaba ver a Mikoto así y más porque sentía que era su culpa.

-Un poco más- pidió la mujer al vislumbrar una cabeza a punto de salir, Mikoto pujo un poco más con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Una sonrisa por parte de la mujer, un sonido sordo provocado por Mikoto al caer sin fuerzas a la cama, una verdadera y sincera sonrisa fueron las acciones que siguieron a un llanto, el llanto que anunciaba vida, un llanto infantil y hasta bonito, para nada molesto. Los ojos de Mikoto picaron al querer llorar de felicidad, la mujer limpió al pequeño bebe y lo envolvió en cobijitas azules para después entregárselo con una sonrisa a su agotada madre.

Mikoto recibió al pequeño con los brazos abiertos, miro el rostro de su hijo –Es un barón- le confirmo la mujer, Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y esta lo entendió enseguida –Compermiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse de la habitación.

Los ojos de Mikoto estaban clavados en el rostro de su bebe, había dejado de llorar, ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos eran negros, lacios y pequeños, su piel era de un color rosado. Era un bebe hermoso.

Mikoto levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un absorto Fugaku que no dejaba de mirar a su bebe –Bienvenido… Sasuke-susurro la pelinegra volviendo la mirada al pequeño.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**_Tres meses después…_**

-Kushina hay algo que debo explicarte- Kushina guardo completo silencio para escuchar al Sandaime -Es algo entorno a la fecha de tu parto- se alarmo al escuchar eso ¿Pasaba algo malo? Además de lo que ya sabían -También le paso a Mito-sama, la anterior jinchuriki- el corazón de Kushina dejo de bombear de manera rápida al escuchar el nombre de la vieja Mito, relajándose al hacerlo -Durante el parto el sello del kyubi casi se rompió —Minato que estaba al lado de Kushina apretó la mano de la pelirroja al escuchar, algo se imaginaba que eso podría pasar y ahora el Sandaime se lo confirmaba -Lo siento pero como medida preventiva te diremos en donde será el nacimiento del niño.- Hizo una pausa -En algún lugar de la aldea dentro de una barrera sellada-termino de explicarles.

-Tenemos que pensar en el sello así que te acompañaremos-dijo Minato con una sonrisa a Kushina, a pesar de saber lo que estaba en riesgo y lo que podía pasar no podía evitar sonreír, pronto su hijo nacería, pronto lo terina en sus brazos ¿Qué padre no se emocionaba de antemano al saber eso?

-Minato y Taji dentro de los cazadores especiales anbu, además de mi esposa Biwaku estarán contigo…esto es altamente secreto-agrego el Sandaime

Kushina asintió.

-Naturalmente les voy a asignar a unos guardaespaldas…pero serán cazadores especiales anbu directamente bajo mis órdenes-

Minato tomo la mano de Kushina en muestra de apoyo, Kushina volteo hacia el mirándolo sorprendida la gran sonrisa de Minato.

-Yo voy a prepararlo todo-dijo Minato, Kushina asintió nuevamente, había entendido el doble significado de esas palabras.

Kushina asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de ilusión

-te llevare ahí-dijo la esposa del hokage, una mujer de cabellera larga de un color castaño pálido, piel de un color aceituna y arrugada.

Minato camino por el comedor y Kushina lo siguió con la mirada distraída, amaba a ese hombre-¡Kushina!-exclamo la esposa del hokage al ver que esta no prestaba atención.

-ha… ¡Oh! si-dijo apenada -se los agradezco- hablo de la manera más sincera que pudo.

-..-..-..-..-..-

-Debemos irnos pronto- hablo la esposa del Sandaime llamando la atención de una distraída Kushina que caminaba viendo la aldea.

-Hai- contesto, una de las manos de Kushina se hallaba inconscientemente sobre su muy abultado vientre, le había crecido demasiado.

Biwaku pasó al lado de Mikoto, la pelinegra inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, no podía agacharse para hacer una buena reverencia mientras llevara a ese pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-¡ho!- exclamo Kushina al ver a la pelinegra, tenia rato sin ver a Mikoto, desde que había dado a luz Mikoto había estado dedicada al cien por ciento a atender a su bebe, solo sabía de ella gracias a Minato y el rubio solo sabia gracias a Fugaku, al parecer esta vez Mikoto sería una madre sobreprotectora –fue mujer- una sonrisa surco el rostro de Kushina al ver al bebe, era una bebe hermosa, con cabellos negros y lacios y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es un niño…-la corrigió Mikoto con una sonrisa sin molestarse, después de todo Kushina siempre era muy despistada y distraída como para notar las ropas celestes que traía el pequeño.

-Tan lindo…- continuo Kushina, si no fuera porque estaba dormido, por que Mikoto lo tenía en brazos y porque era muy pequeño hace mucho se hubiera lanzado sobre él. Era igual de lindo que el pequeño Itachi -¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto viéndolo, recordaba vagamente que Mikoto se lo había dicho en una ocasión pero naturalmente lo había olvidado.

-Es Sasuke- a Mikoto le parecía un nombre perfecto para el pequeño, definitivamente Itachi era muy listo.

-¡Ho! Así que fue nombrado como el padre del tercer hokage- menciono algo sorprendida Biwaku acercándose curiosa a ella para ver al pequeño.

-Si, así crecerá siendo un fuerte ninja- tal vez la cuestión de los nombres no marcara el destino de una persona, no porque su hijo se llamara así sería un gran ninja, pero un instinto natural que solo una madre tenía le decía que se convertiría en un ninja muy fuerte y poderoso. El pequeño Sasuke se removió incomodo por tanto alboroto, no le gustaba el ruido y esas mujeres hablaban demasiado, no es como que supiera que significaban todos esos sonidos sin algún sentido para el pero eran molestos.

-¿Tu también darás a luz pronto, verdad Kushina?- quiso confirmar Mikoto, no estaba segura de cuando seria, Fugaku le había dicho algo pero con las prisas de que Minato lo había llamado no había alcanzado a explicarle nada solo había dicho un "quédate aquí" pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que le aria caso –Deberías escoger un nombre por adelantado- pero el que necesitara información no significaba que no pudiera dar sugerencias, además así desviaba un poco la atención.

-Ya lo tengo- Kushina levanto su dedo índice y se acerco a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño Sasuke, si no podía abrazarlo por lo menos podría acariciarlo, Mikoto se sorprendió al escucharla, pensaba que Kushina siendo Kushina olvidaría ese detalle –su nombre será Naruto – Mikoto asintió, pensó que le pondrían otro nombre pero al final escogieron el mismo, bueno después de todo le quedaba –Serán compañeros de clase, Sasuke, y también amigos ¿Si?- hablo Kushina al pequeño que solo abrió sus negros ojos observando a la pelirroja.

Kushina se acerco a Mikoto con una mano tapando su boca para preguntarle solo a ella, líneas azules caían por su frente y un aura negra la envolvía tenía miedo –Por cierto, ¿duele mucho?- tenía miedo, según lo que escucho era algo sumamente doloroso, Mikoto se desconcertó pero después sonrió.

-Así que si hay algo que te da miedo- Mikoto estaba asombrada, desde que conocía a Kushina la pelirroja nunca había mostrado temor hacia algo -¡Me sorprende!-

La castaña tomo del brazo a Kushina y la jalo para continuar caminando, se estaban tardando demasiado -¡Vamos, Kushina!-

-¡Ho!, si- dijo recordando que debían irse.

-Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose de Mikoto.

Biwaku miro sobre su hombro a Kushina sin dejar de caminar con una mirada reprobatoria desconcertando a la pelirroja ¿Qué había hecho? –Los detalles de tu parto se supone que son ultra secretos. Hasta que nos den nuestra ubicación, tienes que evitar todo contacto, incluso con tus amigas.-

Kushina se llevo una mano a la cabeza claramente avergonzada –Gomen-

-También dejaremos la aldea secretamente- dijo Biwaku cambiando de tema.

-si tus labores de parto comienzan trata de no gritar tanto- Kushina abrió sus ojos con miedo, había dicho…gritar, acaso quería asustarla.

-¡ho! Está bien- no le había entendido muy bien lo que le había querido decir pero le daría la razón.

Continuaron caminando por la aldea, el sol ya se estaba ocultando…pronto les darían su ubicación.

Lo bueno de todo eso además de la ayuda que recibían era…que kakashi ya había aceptado, el los ayudaría.

* * *

_Si, en el siguiente cap habrá pura acción, espero que este les haya gustado, no es como que haya estado muy emocionante pero como siempre digo…algunos caps son necesarios y solo pido paciencia, se que con este me tare pero lo que paso fue esto. Yo ya lo tenía y casi lo acababa pero como siempre la mensa de mi lo borro, lo sé, lo sé debo tener más cuidado siempre me pasa lo mismo. Ya, ahora, advierto que el que sigue tardara porque como ya dije será pura acción xD_

_Ahora no contestare comentarios porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, justo ahora debería estar haciendo tarea._

_¿Reviwes?_


	11. Chapter 11: Revelación

_Hola!_

_Que gusto es volver a actualizar xD, bueno sé que he tardado demasiado pero tenía mis razones, les agradecería mucho si me disculpasen pero bueno, aquí traigo la continuación que viene siendo el ultimo capitulo, sé que debí avisar antes que sería el último pero… lo olvide: p. Igual que con los demás caps: Espero que la conti les guste xD._

* * *

**Cambiare el destino.**

* * *

**Revelación.**

* * *

Los gritos de Kushina inundaban el obscuro y reducido lugar. Un pequeño cuarto apenas iluminado con antorchas era el lugar en el que Naruto nacería, en el centro de este se hallaba Kushina con su cara completamente desfigurada. Minato contraía el rostro cada vez que veía a Kushina gritar y retorcerse de dolor, le gustaría poder hacer algo más que solo mirarla con preocupación y retener a Kurama, nunca le había gustado ver a Kushina sufrir, ni siquiera por un dolor de estómago cada vez que se atrabancaba de ramen. —¿Kushina esta… bien?—Las manos de Minato se encontraban en el abdomen de Kushina, lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla y no estorbar era apresar al Kyubi para que este no se liberara, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el zorro se estaba resistiendo con una gran fuerza, libero más chacra y con eso logro retenerlo aún más.

—Está bien— contestó la mujer de cabello castaño como si fuera algo obvio. — ¡Solo concéntrate en el sello del Kyubi!— Regaño.

—Pero ella esta…— intento replicar el de cabello dorado.

— ¡Eres el cuarto Hokage!, ¡Actúa como tal!— exclamo indignada de que creyera que una mujer, y cuanto y más una mujer como Kushina, no aguantara el dolor de parir. —Un hombre ya hubiera muerto después de sentir tanto dolor, ¡Pero las mujeres somos fuertes!— Hablo con supremacía sintiéndose orgullosa, después de todo era la verdad. —Puedo ver su cabeza, ya casi terminamos Kushina— Informo en cuanto vio unos cuantos cabellos rubios asomándose.

-..-..-..-..-..-

El agua formaba pequeñas ondas alrededor de los tobillos de un hombre de gabardina, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara que dejaba ver solo un agujero, un agujero negro que gracias a las sombras no dejaba ver el color de su ojo, en esos momentos contemplaba una "casa" de tablas delante y sobre él. El hombre comenzó a mirar alrededor sin moverse de donde estaba parado, veía lo que acababa de hacer, en el agua estaban esparcidos una considerable cantidad de anbus. Hace apenas segundos, había atravesado la barrera que envolvía el lugar y había matado rápida y sigilosamente a todos los anbus que lo rodeaban. Eran buenos ninjas, se los reconocía, pero para él, para alguien con su fuerza y poder… no eran nada.

El sonido de fuertes y desgarradores gritos distrajo su atención, volvió a mirar la cabaña, la jinchuriki ya estaba dando a luz. Su imagen se difumino como si fuera un borrón negro y al instante apareció dentro de la cabaña.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La cara de preocupación de Minato no se comparaba en nada con lo que en realidad sentía por dentro, nunca, estaba más que seguro de que nuca se acostumbraría de ver a Kushina sufrir de alguna forma.

Kushina seguía aferrada, gritando, jadeando, gimiendo y pujando, el dolor que sentía rayaba en lo insoportable, Mikoto no le había contestado cuando le pregunto si dolía mucho dar a luz, y ahora, ahora tenía su respuesta: era terriblemente doloroso; pero aun con todo el dolor que sentía nunca dudaría en pasar por eso solo para tener la recompensa de ver a su hijo en sus brazos.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Frente a él hombre de la gabardina negra se encontraba una pelirroja mujer que gritaba desesperada y al instante… desapareció. No se movió de su lugar al ver como la jinchuriki desaparecía de su vista, en vez de eso, se quedó quieto como si de una verdadera estatua se tratase, tan inmóvil, concentrándose, sintiéndolo todo alrededor de él, sintiendo como dos figuras, que dejaban de ocultar su chacra, caminaban al frente tras de él hasta llegar a posarse esta vez delante de él. Vio sus rostros y no mostro alguna reacción o movimiento, la máscara no se lo permitía pero, dentro de ella, una burlona sonrisa de lado apareció al reconocerlos.

—¿Buscaba a alguien?— hablo un cortes y extra serio Hiashi con las venas a cada lado de sus ojos saltadas, tenía el byakugan activado. Fugaku al lado de Hiashi mantenía el sharingan activo en sus ojos.

—Genjutsu— fue todo lo que dijo el enmascarado con una voz varonil, entendiendo. Habían usado un genjutsu, debía admitir que el hombre pelinegro delante de él, no por nada era el líder del clan Uchiha.

Fugaku lo miro con altanería ocultando el análisis y la inspección que con sus ojos hacia al hombre con gabardina parado frente a él. Lo había metido en un genjutsu, claro que a los anbus, si los había matado, eran anbus reales, aunque eso era algo de lo que Minato no estaba enterado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Las manos de Kushina dieron un último apretón antes de relajarse y empezar a jadear, al fin…

Sus ojos se inundaron y no pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima de felicidad escapara de su ojo cayendo a un costado de este.

La cara de Minato era un verdadero poema. —Ya soy padre— exclamo Minato al escuchar al bebe llorar, paso el antebrazo por sus ojos apartando las traicioneras lágrimas de felicidad que de estos querían salir.

El sonido del llanto del pequeño bebe inundaba por completo el lugar, mismo llanto que traía consigo las sonrisas de los demás al escucharlo.

—Es un bebe muy saludable— dijo Biwaku acercándose a Minato.

—Naruto.— Minato en esos momentos se encontraba verdaderamente emocionado, esperando por recibir a su bebe.

—No lo toques—regaño la esposa del Sandaime —La madre debe verlo primero— explico, al parecer, se acercaba a Kushina y no a Minato.

Minato se apartó algo indignado por la actitud de la mujer de cabello castaño, dejo que pasara por su lado, ya después tendría tiempo de cargar y sentir al pequeño Naruto.

—Naruto— susurro Kushina con ojos brillantes viendo a su bebe, Biwaku muy amablemente se lo había puesto a un lado —, al fin puedo conocerte— decía al pequeño cuyas encías aun no tenían dientes.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para estar con él. — La castaña tomo a Naruto acomodándolo mejor entre sus brazos, sabia a la perfección que en esos momentos Kushina debía sentirse agotada. —Dios mío, que hermosos bebe— La mujer continuo viéndolo con ganas de tener otro bebe, cuando llegara a casa ya se lo mencionaría a Sarutobi, termino por cogerlo mejor entre sus brazos y llevárselo para dejar a los padres terminar con lo que debían.

Minato se acercó a Kushina y poso su mano en la muñeca de esta, Kushina seguía aferrada a los palos que sobresalían del lugar en el que estaba recostada. —¿Cómo te sientes, Kushina?—

—Estoy bien—.

Los ojos de Minato brillaron aún más al escucharla ¿Podía un hombre ser así de afortunado? —Arigatou— le agradecía a Kushina por la inmensa felicidad que ahora sentía.

—Minato…— apenas susurro la pelirroja.

—Muy bien— La mano de Minato choco contra su puño. —¡Sé que ya el parto termino, pero debo completar el sello del Kyubi!— extendió la palma de su mano y la poso por encima del abdomen ahora plano de la pelirroja prosiguiendo con el sello, debía completar el sello del Kyubi.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El filo de dos kunais saco pequeñas chispas al chocar entre sí, en medio de la obscuridad del bosque eran visibles a pesar de lo pequeñas que eran. Hiashi retrocedió aun con su byakugan activado, colocándose en la pose de pelea característica del clan Hyuga. Fugaku chocaba su kunai contra el del enmascarado, el de la máscara había podido esquivar el ataque de Hiashi al desvanecerse pero no había podido hacer lo mismo con el ataque con kunai de un muy rápido Fugaku.

Los tres hombres estaban ahora en la intemperie, con el bosque alrededor de ellos rodeándolos y haciendo que la luz de la luna no llegase por completo. Habían terminado en ese lugar gracias a que con uno de los ataques que Fugaku había lanzado a una pared de la cabaña, esta se había venido abajo y conforme peleaban, se habían ido internando cada vez más en el bosque y ahora estaban a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña.

Tanto Fugaku como el de la máscara saltaron hacia atrás. Fugaku quedo del lado derecho junto a Hiashi y el enmascarado del lado opuesto. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que la pelea había comenzado y los dos de Konoha ya estaban empezando a cansarse, uno más que otro.

El enmascarado colocó ambos brazos a sus costados, los analizaba detenidamente con el único ojo que se dejaba ver al mismo tiempo en que intentaba cavilar en que se había equivocado. Zetsu nunca fallaba en la información que le daba, era fiel y no era tonto como para traicionarlos, había sido Zetsu quien le había informado sobre el estado de la jinchuriki, entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Intentaba buscar una respuesta y pelear al mismo tiempo mientras se mantenía serio e impasible. Se reprimía internamente el haberse confiado tanto, el haber confiado tanto en lo que el hombre mitad planta le había dicho, Zetsu le había dicho incluso el lugar en el que la jinchuriki daría a luz y él había confiado en la veracidad de la información, después de todo, era Zetsu quien se la estaba dando, el nunca fallaba. Se reprimió a sí mismo, perdió tiempo, tiempo valioso, quizá la jinchuriki ya había dado a luz ¿Por qué rayos no había usado su habilidad para localizar personas para confirmar lo que Zetsu le había dicho? Frunció el ceño, no lo había hecho porque Zetsu, podría decirse, que nunca se equivocaba. —Estaban preparados—afirmo, intentaría sacarles la información. Debía saber si entre sus hombres había algún traidor o ¿Cuál era la causa de que ellos (Fugaku y Hiashi) supieran sobre sus planes?

Fugaku lo miro de forma altiva y se decidió a responder, en lo poco que llevaban de pelea no habían intercambiado palabras.—No— El enmascarado frunció el ceño bajo su máscara y Hiashi se desconcertó sin demostrarlo ¿Qué planeaba Fugaku? —El byakugan es muy útil. —añadió Fugaku señalando con la cabeza hacia Hiashi.

—Hmp, —El enmascarado llego a un lado de Fugaku sin que este se diera cuenta, no había creído lo que Fugaku le acababa de decir con tanta seguridad. El negro ojo del enmascarado comenzó a tomar color. Fugaku trago saliva y se obligó a no hacer ningún movimiento y a mantenerse impasible, recordaba que el enemigo contra el que pelearían tenía el sharingan pero, la forma en que ese hombre se había dirigido a él era como para poner la piel de gallina a alguien. En el ojo del enmascarado, el sharingan había aparecido.—Sabes que al Sharingan no se le puede engañar— Bajo su máscara, el enemigo volvió a sonreír de forma sádica casi burlona, sabía que eso no era cierto y que el líder del clan Uchiha lo sabía pero, no había querido perder la oportunidad de ver lo que el patriarca del clan Uchiha haría o diría, sabía que se había impresionado, aun cuando no lo demostrara.

Hiashi provechó la pequeña distracción que la dicha del enemigo le había dado al distraerse afectando psicológicamente a Fugaku llegando en un instante y atacando por detrás a su enemigo con sus palmas cargadas de chakra, el de la máscara desapareció y reapareció atrás de Hiashi, Fugaku iba a atacarlo con un kunai pero una rápida y fuerte patada lo mando a volar unos metros a un costado de ellos, Hiashi volvió a atacar pero este volvió a desaparecer para justo después volver a aparecer detrás de Hiashi, justo en su punto ciego. Hiashi esperaba el ataque al sentir demasiado tarde al enemigo detrás del él, el kunai de él de la gabardina se movió para darle de lleno al castaño pero apenas fue desviado por un kunai de Fugaku.

No era de hombres de honor el pelear dos contra uno pero, en ese momento en que la vida de sus amigos y el destino de Konoha estaban en riesgo, no había mucho tiempo como para pensar en el honor.

Hiashi se lanzó contra el enemigo con un dragón de chacra en manos—_Doragon No chakura- Dragón de chakra._ —, el de la gabardina se difumino y Hiashi inevitablemente lo atravesó sin causarle daño alguno.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, ese hombre era demasiado rápido para ellos, apenas y podían con su velocidad.

Justo cuando el de la gabardina iba a aparecer por detrás del castaño para dar contra él, otro inesperado e inevitable ataque dio contra el mismo, una esfera giratoria cargada de chacra dio contra su abdomen haciendo que las suelas de sus sandalias se arrastraran por el suelo hacia atrás y que su cuerpo se doblara. Una cabellera rubia y una capa blanca habían volado hacia atrás al momento del ataque.

Fugaku sonrió de lado al ver la escena a un par de metros delante de él, el enemigo podía ser rápido, pero… nadie era más rápido que el "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha".

Minato salto hacia atrás una vez su ataque dio contra el enemigo. Volteo a ver a cada uno de sus amigos y sonrió al ver que estaban bien, cansados pero bien. Alzo su rostro y miro al enemigo, no con altanería o con orgullo, sino con valor y reconocimiento, lo reconocía como un fuerte enemigo del cual estaba consciente de que si no lo vencía… en el futuro de su hijo que acababa de nacer no estarían ni él ni Kushina y tal vez, no habría un largo futuro para Konoha.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina se mantenía a un lado de su pequeño, este dormía plácidamente, quieto y tranquilo sin saber de nada, Tsunade acababa de terminar su revisión y le había dicho que descansara, lamentablemente en esos momentos Kushina no tenía muchas fuerzas o energías como para negarse, así que eso era lo que hacía en ese instante, descansaba, descansaba al lado de su pequeño.

Una sonrisa se formó en el cansado rostro de Kushina al ver a Naruto dormido a un lado suyo, era tan chiquito y tan parecido a Minato. Descansar junto a su retoño no la hacía sentir preocupada o asustada, solo inquieta y esa inquietud era por querer estar en el campo de batalla ayudando y peleando, pero si estuviera halla sabía que solo estorbaría, además de que existiría el deseo de permanecer al lado de su hijo. Su sonrisa se ensancho, no se preocupaba o asustaba porque sabía a la perfección que ellos lo lograrían, no tenía duda. Antes de irse Minato le había dicho que lo lograría, aun recordaba sus palabras antes de que partiera al campo de batalla.

—_Cambiare el destino._ — Había dicho el rubio antes de salir e irse en una promesa sin dejar de ver hacia su exhausta esposa y a su durmiente hijo. Esa promesa no solo había sido dirigida a ellos dos, también había sido dirigida a todos, a sus amigos, a Konoha, al pervertido de su sensei… era una promesa para el mundo shinobi que pensaba cumplir a toda costa.

Kushina cerró los ojos recordando la última sonrisa que Minato les había regalado justo antes de irse. —Naruto…— susurro tomando el pequeño rostro de su bebe.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El Sandaime que miraba por la ventana hacia la aldea con su traje de pelea puesto, respiraba pasivamente, sabía que Kushina y su hijo estaban a salvo y afortunadamente el Kyubi seguía dentro de ella, pero aun así eso no quería decir que todo había terminado, debía estar alerta.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Minato jadeaba de cansancio, volteó a un lado suyo y comprobó que Fugaku a un estaba fresco, frente a ellos un cansado Hiashi daba un ataque contra el enmascarado, mismo que este esquivo sin dificultad y de un golpe mando al castaño a volar. La ropa de Minato y Hiashi estaba maltratada, sucia y llena de rasgaduras, el enemigo tenía una que otra rasgadura y lo sucio apenas y se le notaba debido al color de sus prendas pero el agujero que el rasengan de Minato había dejado en la gabardina del enemigo dejaba ver su formado abdomen con la piel roja y en algunas partes sangrando a causa del ataque. Fugaku solo tenía su ropa sucia y algo rasgada, seguía en perfectas condiciones.

Desde que Minato había llegado la balanza se había equilibrado un poco, pero claramente era el enemigo quien mantenía la ventaja.

El enemigo corrió tan rápido que su figura se volvió un borrón, el puño de este se estampo contra el abdomen de Minato. Fugaku apretó los puños al no poder hacer nada y Hiashi corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar al rubio con su mano cargada de chacra, misma que el enmascarado esquivo sin problemas pero al hacerlo Minato logro saltar hacia atrás. El enmascarado quedo viéndolos un rato después de haber saltado lejos de ellos, la batalla que en esos momentos tenia contra esos tres no era precisamente fácil o sencilla. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que sabían que el llegaría, porque le quedaba más que claro que ellos sabían o al menos sospechaban de sus planes ¿Acaso Zetsu lo había engañado? Dudaba mucho que así hubiera sido, entonces ¿También a Zetsu lo habían metido en un genjutsu? No, eso no podía ser, para ser así ellos tenían que haber sabido con anterioridad de su existencia y estaba claro de que no sabían quién era.

Minato al igual que Hiashi jadeaban a cada lado de Fugaku. Minato frunció el ceño, hace unos minutos que se había dado cuenta que ese hombre era un Uchiha muy poderoso ¿Quién podría ser? En esos momentos no había nadie que llegara a su mente más que Madara, ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que se tratara de él, el día que vio una de las visiones de Kushina donde ese hombre controlaba al Kyubi pero ¿Y si no era él? ¿Quién era entonces?

El hombre con la gabardina negra alzo una ceja tras su máscara, los únicos que habían estado peleando en serio habían sido Minato y el Hyuga ¿Por qué el patriarca Uchiha solo fingía intentar atacarlo? El Namikaze y el Hyuga jadeaban cansados mientras el Uchiha seguía fresco ¿Acaso era una trampa de esos tres? Y si era así ¿Por qué les convenía que el Uchiha no hiciese nada? O tal vez era simplemente que el siempre existente y gran egoísmo de los Uchihas estaba jugando de nuevo, el egoísmo y la cobardía de los Uchihas que no los dejaba hacer sacrificio alguno por un amigo, sonrió de lado, los Uchiha nunca cambiarían.

Minato entrecerró los ojos sobre el hombre delante de él, sus rubias cejas se juntaron con angustia, ese hombre era aún más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Agradecía internamente los segundos que Hiashi y Fugaku le regalaron al entretenerlo en lo que llevaba a Kushina y a Naruto a un lugar seguro.

La cabeza del enmascarado trabajaba como pocas veces lo había hecho, trabajar bajo presión era algo para lo que estaba preparado. Se debatía internamente entre quedarse e irse; si se quedaba corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran. Sabía que su chacra se estaba debilitando de apoco, el número de ninjas era de tres contra uno (no era que el número importase, era más bien quienes lo enfrentaban: el cuarto Hokage, el líder del clan Uchiha y el líder del clan Hyuga. Tres personas poderosas, (sobre todo el Hokage) ese era un punto a favor de ellos, otro punto a favor de ellos era el hecho de que sabían que el llegaría y por lo que podía ver sabían de antemano lo que él había ido a hacer en Konoha, y el ultimo, parecía que sabían de antemano sobre algunas de sus habilidades. Tres puntos a favor de ellos, tres razones por las cuales irse pero, si, aún existía ese "pero", el pero de que la jinchuriki estaba débil y no solo eso, los hombres frente a él estaban comenzado a cansarse, si los cansaba, si los dejaba lo suficientemente cansados podía rastrear a la jinchuriki e ir por ella y tal vez sacarle el Kyubi ahí mismo o mejor aún, llevársela consigo y sacarle el Kyubi de manera más detenida.

Minato cerró sus ojos en un parpadeo que duro menos de medio segundo, medio segundo que le costó ya que al abrirlos, el de la máscara había desaparecido de donde estaba, y ahora, el filo de un kunai se apretaba contra su cuello y ahora el enemigo se encontraba tras de él, sosteniendo el kunai.

—Acabare con esto— sentencio el hombre tras el rubio en un susurro.

Minato sonrió de lado—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —

—Porque ustedes tienen tres puntos a su favor, puntos de los que son conscientes pero, yo puedo fácilmente contra esos puntos— sonrió pensando que tal vez no había hecho bien en decírselo y en estar hablando con el pero, ¿Qué importaba? Que importaba ahora si todos ellos morirían por su propia mano.

Minato sonrió aún más ¿Tres puntos? Ahora lo entendía, el enemigo ya se había dado cuenta de los tres puntos pero, al parecer no había contado bien o no se había dado cuenta y lo más seguro es que fuera esto último. Ellos tenían dos puntos a su favor: La cantidad (el ser tres contra uno) las personas que lo atacaban (Prácticamente él, Fugaku y Hiashi eran los más fuertes de Konoha), que sabían con anticipación de su llegada, y que sabían sobre sus habilidades; esos eran los puntos que el enmascarado sabia pero le faltaba uno, uno que por más importante o insignificante que fuera era crucial para decidir al vencedor al final de la batalla: la preparación, la preparación y el entrenamiento que habían tenido durante meses. De ese punto el tiempo se encargaría de decidir si era lo suficientemente importante como para inclinar la balanza a su favor y darles la victoria.

Hiashi ataco por la espalda a el hombre que retenía a Minato, este antes de que la mano del castaño hiciera contacto con su cuerpo se difumino, cosa que Minato aprovecho al lanzar uno de sus kunais especiales hacia adelante, haciendo su técnica de espacio-tiempo y apareciendo delante del de la máscara con el kunai en mano.

_Esta vez… La Batalla… En verdad Comenzaba…_

-..-..-

−Tsunade-sama−llamo Shizune a la rubia mujer que se encontraba recargada contra la pared a un lado del marco de la habitación de Kushina. –Kushina-san esta…

−Está bien. También el niño−corto Tsunade y se adelantó a la pregunta que seguramente haría en segundos la pelinegra.

Shizune casi suspiro, se alegraba por eso. Hacía apenas unos minutos se había topado con Biwaku-san, esta parecía cansada, seguramente después del esfuerzo que había hecho a su edad ya era mucho, según sabia Minato la había traído a la torre Hokage junto con Kushina y el nuevo ser que acababa de llegar al mundo. –¿Minato-san? –pregunto por el rubio.

−Se fue, tenía que ayudar a Hiashi y a Fugaku−Shizune asintió entendiendo. –Ahora, −hablo Tsunade cambiando radicalmente de tema−hay que tratar a Kushina. –

Shizune frunció el ceño extrañada −Usted dijo que estaban bien−además de que ya la había checado.

−Hai, pero Kushina está débil. –

−Entiendo−

Tsunade comenzó a caminar con la pelinegra detrás de ella y entro a la habitación donde Kushina dormía al lado de un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantos blancos. Se acercó para verlo mejor, sonrió, era un bebe bonito, era tan pequeño y tan parecido a Minato. Tenía pequeños cabellos rubios, una carita pequeña y redonda, acaricio uno de sus redondos cachetes con la yema de uno de sus dedos, la piel del bebe era tan suave−Naruto…−susurro. Miro a Kushina a un lado del bebe, ella dormía, debía estar agotada. Le hubiera gustado ser ella quien ayudara a Kushina a dar a luz pero, no podía, su miedo y fobia a la sangre se lo había impedido.

−Tsunade-sama−interrumpió Shizune los pensamientos de la rubia.

Shizune. Quiero que traigas toallas, agua caliente y agua fría, una… mejor dos−se corrigió−dos barras de chocolate y un tazón extra grande de ramen instantáneo. –termino de decir desconcertando a Shizune que solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Entre tanto Tsunade se quedó en ella, observando a Kushina y a su bebe, con una sonrisa.

-..-..-..-

El de la máscara saco una larga cadena de entre sus mangas uniéndola con aparatos en cada una de sus muñecas que en conjunto daba la apariencia de grilletes. Corrió hacia Minato y este hacia el con un rasengan en una de sus manos. La cadena del enmascarado volaba detrás de él, ambos corrían a una gran velocidad, se impactarían. Minato lanzo uno de sus Kunais especiales y el enmascarado se desvaneció esquivándolo, el de la gabardina se volvió a hacer tangible justo para recibir el impacto del poderoso rasengan de Minato esta vez en la espalda haciendo que el cuerpo del enmascarado azotara contra el suelo.

Minato poso la mano con la que había dado al enemigo con el rasengan en su espalda para usarla como soporte y saltar fuera del alcance de él. Una sonrisa de lado se coló en el rostro de Minato, gracias a lo que había visto en la visión cuando estaban en el país de los demonios sabía que eso resultaría.

El de la máscara se volvió a levantar, Minato no tardo en correr hacia el con otro de sus Kunais. Esta vez el plan del enmascarado había funcionado, se había desvanecido y el rubio había quedado atrapado entre la cadena y su cuerpo, pero, no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír cuando ya un castaño se encontraba enfrente de él.

Minato lanzo el kunai que llevaba al suelo y uso su jutsu especial para salir del alcance del enemigo.

Hiashi empezó a utilizar el juken contra el enmascarado y este intento golpearlo y esquivarlo, apenas y recibió dos golpes de juken de parte de Hiashi.

El de la máscara había caído de un salto hacia atrás, jadeaba, esos tres estaban empezando a cansarlo.

-..-..-

Shizune miraba a Kushina con una gota tras la cabeza. Ya había traído las cosas que Tsunade le pidió y esta comenzó a atender a Kushina, a limpiarla con las toallas tanto a ella como al bebe. Luego de eso despertaron a la pelirroja simplemente con el olor del ramen instantáneo. Kushina se había levantado y de inmediato había cogido el bol para empezar a engullirlo, ahora entendía porque su maestra le había pedido todo eso.

−Arigatou ´ttebane− agradeció Kushina en cuanto a cabo con todo lo que había en el plato de ramen.

−Toma. –se acercó Tsunade con una barra de chocolate en mano.

A Kushina le brillaron los ojos al verla, de inmediato la cogió y empezó a comerla.

−El chocolate es bueno−menciono Tsunade mientras veía a Kushina comer. –Da mucha energía y tú la necesitas−.

−Tsunade-sama ¿De quién es la otra barra? –pregunto Shizune mostrándola.

La rubia de inmediato la tomo de las manos de la morena−Mía−termino de decir abriendo el paquete donde se encontraba el delicioso chocolate. No había mujer que no amara el chocolate.

-..-..-

−Se ve muy lindo durmiendo−comento Hana con corazones en los ojos y sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Mikoto sonreía.

Ambas mujeres veian al pequeño bebe de cabellos negros dormir tranquilamente.

−¿Me pregunto si mi Hinata-chan quera salir con Naruto-kun o con Sasuke-kun?−dijo Hana esta vez con su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

Una gota cayo por la nuca de Mikoto−No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora−Mikoto seguía impresionándose por el cambio de Hana, se preguntaba si volvería a ser la misma de antes cuando naciera su hija... esperaba que sí.

−Tienes razón, Hina-chan escogerá−una gota aún más grande apareció por la nuca de la pelinegra.

Hana había llegado al hogar de la familia Uchiha con el pretexto de que no quería estar sola, Hiashi se había ido hacia una hora y pensó que lo mejor sería estar con su mejor amiga (Kushina también era su mejor amiga), así que con toda le decisión que una mujer embarazada de siete meses podía tener, tomo su bolso, y camino a la mansión Uchiha.

Mikoto miro el reloj y frunció el ceño, hacia un par de horas que Fugaku se había marchado a la batalla que estaba segura se libraba en esos momentos.

-..-..-

Minato miro tanto a Hiashi como a Fugaku. Hiashi ya se encontraba igual o más cansado que él. Tal vez ya era hora de poner la segunda parte de su plan en acción. Miro a su oponente, este estaba igual de cansado. Minato entrecerró los ojos sobre el enmascarado, tenía el sharingan en uno de ellos pero no lo usaba.

El sharingan en el ojo del enemigo relucía, estaba en malas condiciones, ya había recibido un rasengan en el estómago y otro en la espalda y quisiera admitirlo o no los golpes de juken eran algo con lo que se tenía que tener cuidado y sumando a eso el hecho de que ya había usado en innumerables veces su jutsu espacio-tiempo y otros la conclusión era que: estaba cansado. Su chacra se estaba agotando, quizá lo mejor era ir por ella.

Utilizo su habilidad de rastreo de chakra, sonrió ladino sin que se pudiera ver, ya la tenía.

-..-..-

Una gran explosión retumbo por toda Konoha.

Al instante Mikoto y Hana saltaron de sus lugares, se miraron a los ojos y ambas corrieron a la salida de la casa Uchiha encontrándose con que como sospechaban, esta venia de la torre Hokage, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

−Voy a ir−hablo decidida la pelinegra entrando a la casa.

−También yo−la secundo la peliazul caminando tras ella.

−¡No! –exclamo exaltada Mikoto asustando a la de ojos perlas−No puedes, no en tu estado−se explicó y Hana bajo la cabeza.

−Tienes razón−

−Pero−continuo la Uchiha extrañando a la embarazada mujer−¿podrías hacerme el favor de cuidar de Sasuke e Itachi? –pregunto a lo que Hana asintió.

−Claro−rectifico.

Mikoto le sonrió agradecida y busco a Itachi, el pequeño seguía despierto. La pelinegra hablo con él y le explico porque tenía que ir.

−Claro, Oka-san−dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. −Entiendo−.

Mikoto tenía que ir a ayudar porque ella estaba segura de que si Kushina estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo, Kushina nunca dudaría de ir en su ayuda.

La Uchiha sonrió a su buen y comprensivo hijo, ambos se despidieron, en menos de diez segundos ella se cambió de ropas y salió del lugar con la promesa de regresar.

-..-..-

Tsunade mantenía un kunai bien sujeto frente a su rostro.

Shizune protegía a Kushina con su cuerpo y esta al bebe.

El Hokage protegía a las mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él.

Un hombre de gabardina negra con el rostro tapado por una máscara se encontraba frente a todos ellos.

Kushina y los demás veian al sujeto que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. La pelirroja y la rubia sabían de quien se trataba.

−Entréguenme a la jinchuriki−hablo de manera autoritaria.

−¡Minato! –exclamo Kushina aun desde su posición al verlo llegar.

El rubio venia solo, Fugaku y Hiashi avanzaban lo más rápido que podían para ayudarlo en cuanto llegaran. El de ojos azules mantenía el ceño fruncido, recordaba a la perfección los últimos minutos en los que el enmascarado había estado frente al, recordaba esa mirada por parte del sharingan, el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que planeaba algo y luego… y luego nada. El enemigo había desaparecido de su vista sin dejar rastro, lo había buscado hasta que escucho esa explosión y uso uno de sus jutsus para llegar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Ahora solo podía alegrarse de ver que Kushina y Naruto estaban bien gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos.

El enmascarado volteo a él quedando de nuevo frente a frente con el rubio. –Ya me cansaste−dijo casi con rabia, todos estaban colmándole la paciencia. No encontraba explicación que fuera lógica y aceptable para que todos ellos supieran que el iría y mucho menos para que supieran de algunas de sus habilidades.

−No dejare que te lleves a nadie−la voz de Minato era gélida.

Ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una lucha en la que sus condiciones no eran iguales, Minato ya estaba cansado.

Una potente patada directo en el estómago de Minato provoco que este se doblara. Un kunai iba a parar a la espalda del rubio pero fue detenido por otro del Sandaime, el viejo Sarutobi no quería que se olvidaran de que él estaba ahí.

−Hay que sacar a Kushina de aquí−hablo Tsunade a Shizune, esta asintió y ambas se apresuraron a coger tanto a la pelirroja como al pequeño blondo. Tsunade sostenía al bebe en brazos y Shizune intentaba ayudar a caminar Kushina, la pelirroja aún estaba débil pero podía mantenerse en pie y caminar.

Una serie de shurikens fueron lanzados hacia ellas antes de que pudieran cruzar el marco de la puerta para irse. Tsunade miro con furia al de la gabardina, parecía que Sarutobi no era nada contra él ¿Qué haría ella sola para poder ayudar si tenía que cargar al niño y ponerlo a salvo junto con una mujer embarazada? Shizune era de ayuda pero necesitaba a alguien que ayudara a Kushina y esa tenía que ser Shizune.

Minato intento levantarse una vez más pero fue golpeado en la espalda con un kunai que lo hirió encajándosele en la piel, ni siquiera había podido gritar, cayó al suelo.

Kushina ahogo un grito al verlo, Minato estaba comenzando a sangrar, ahora las esperanzas, la confianza y la fe que había tenido cuando Minato le hizo la promesa de que Cambiaría el destino se estaban yendo de apoco. Y si resultaba que dejaban el futuro peor de lo que ya estaba.

El Sandaime volvió listo para el ataque−¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!−exclamo.

Tsunade observo todo en cámara lenta, Minato estaba sangrando ¡Sangrando! Sarutobi apenas y podía con el enemigo y Shizune estaba demasiado ocupada con Kushina que veía a Minato con preocupación, con angustia, casi con dolor. Sus ojos se empañaron ¿Kushina tendría que pasar por lo mismo que ella? Era un dolor horrible el que se sentía cuando vez morir a la persona a la que amas frente a tus ojos en batalla ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Por qué no venían a ayudar? ¿Por qué no venían a ayudarla?

−Tsunade-chan−llamo Kushina y esta volteo a ella, su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto vio que los ojos de Kushina estaban empezando a nublarse por las lágrimas. –Onegai, ayúdalo. –pidió en un susurro. La pelirroja estaba consciente de la fobia de Tsunade a la sangre, pero si ella podía ayudar a Minato, haría lo que fuera para que lo hiciera, Tsunade Senju era la mejor medic-nin de todas.

Tsunade cerró los ojo, el tercer Hokage y el enemigo seguían en su batalla. Respiro hondo y se acercó a Minato, Naruto estaba en los brazos de Shizune y Kushina se encontraba recargada en la pelinegra.

La rubia se arrodillo a un costado de Minato, casi vomita en cuanto vio la sangre del rubio, respiro hondo una vez más, cosa que solo hizo que el olor a fierro de la sangre se colara por su nariz y se asqueara, no le gustaba en nada ni ver, ni oler la sangre. Cerro los ojos y poso las palmas de sus manos sobre la herida de Minato, de inmediato, un chacra verde salía de estas.

Minato tenía la vista casi nublada, su cabeza había retumbado contra el suelo, veía a Sarutobi pelear contra el enemigo, este al ver lo que la sannin hacia se acercó a ellos aun con Sarutobi siguiéndolo como un mosquito, intentando detenerlo, miro a Kushina ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Una pelinegra mujer intervino en la vista que tenía para ver a Kushina, quien estaba recargada de Shizune a punto de caerse, la pelinegra tomo a Kushina y la sostuvo, Minato apenas pudo sonreír, veía a Mikoto ayudar a Shizune.

La pelinegra tomo a Kushina, se impresiono al ver a Minato en el suelo, y se impresiono más al ver a Tsunade curándolo. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

El de la máscara seguía acercándose a él y a la que sabía que era Tsunade, se alegraba de la ayuda de Mikoto, veía a las dos pelinegras llevarse a sus ahora dos soles a algún lugar seguro. Cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía, sabía que si el enemigo llegaba, Tsunade podría escapar.

Un par de pies se posaron delante de él, era Fugaku que lo defendía y Hiashi empezaba a pelear al lado del Hokage, esto hacia un poco más pareja la pelea.

Tsunade casi suspira en cuanto los vio llegar. Faltaba poco para curar la herida de Minato, este no solo estaba herido sino también extremadamente cansado.

Los ahora tres hombres seguían peleando contra el de la máscara, Hiashi ya no podía, estaba exhausto, poco más y caería. Tenían que llevar su plan a cabo lo más rápido posible.

Hiashi jadeaba, sus piernas temblaban y el kunai que ahora sostenía se movía de arriba y abajo, incluso sus manos temblaban.

-..-..-

−Shizune−hablo Mikoto a la otra pelinegra que la miro, ambas corrían por las obscuras calles de Konoha que eran iluminadas por las luces de las mismas.

Los aldeanos de Konoha se alejaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían del lugar de la explosión y shinobis, ninjas y demás se apresuraban saltando entre tejado y tejado para llegar a la torre Hokage y saber qué fue lo que había pasado, esto sin percatarse de la presencia de Mikoto que llevaba a la pelirroja.

Shizune llevaba al pequeño Naruto en brazos.

–Tenemos que dividirnos. Yo te estoy retrasando, debes poner al niño en un lugar seguro. –volvió a decir la Uchiha. Y era verdad, con el peso de Kushina no podían llevarla cargada y correr muy rápido, si se dividían sería mejor, además, era a Kushina a quien buscaban.

−Hai− asintió la pelinegra.

En una de las calles, ambas mujeres tomaron caminos distintos.

-..-..-

Un poco más de chacra curativo y Minato volvía a levantarse, recordó la pelea, Hiashi de verdad ya no podía.

De entre sus ropas saco un pequeño aparato en color negro, era un comunicador.

Quienes peleaban ya estaban en otra habitación.

Minato quedo viendo un punto fijo, nunca se imaginó que ese sujeto fuera a la torre Hokage a por Kushina, eso cambiaba un poco sus planes pero, ya tenía una idea de que hacer.

−Mikoto−

−¿Minato? –contestaron desde el otro lado.

−Puedes hacerme un favor−

−Claro−

−Lleva a Kushina a la montaña Hokage, sobre mi cara−hablo con una voz extremadamente seria, esta vez estaba de verdad enojado, incluso iracundo.

−Hai−contestaron desde el otro lado.

-..-..-

Mikoto tenía el ceño fruncido, esa había sido la voz de Minato ¿Por qué quería que llevara a Kushina a ese lugar?

Miro a la Montaña Hokage delante de ellas, estaban cerca.

-..-..-

Minato volvió a hacer contacto con alguien más.

−Puedes venir−fue lo único que dijo sabiendo que lo escuchaban y con eso termino.

−Tsunade-sama ¿Podría ir con Mikoto? –pregunto sabiendo que Tsunade había escuchado su plática.

La rubia solo asintió.

Minato se acercó a ella y le entrego un objeto en una de sus manos.

Tsunade salió del lugar brincando por una ventana.

Minato la miro partir, corrió, llego a la habitación en la que ahora peleaban y comenzó el también con la batalla.

Hiashi respiraba de manera entrecortada, estaba a punto de caer, ni siquiera le quedaba chacra par un jutsu más.

El de la máscara iba a dar contra el Hyuga con un Kunai pero, una gran lengua que parecía un chicle estirándose intento dar contra el cuerpo del enmascarado, Minato sonrió de lado en cuanto la vio, había llegado.

−¡Ha llegado! ¡El mejor ninja de todos! ¡Jiraiya! –exclamo de forma casi eufórica un hombre de cabellera blanca y de enorme sonrisa montado sobre un gran sapo.

El de la máscara chasqueo la lengua, había llegado Jiraiya uno de los sannin, el sería una verdadera molestia. Dio un salto y tomo un kunai, cortaria la lengua de ese asqueroso animal que había osado tocarlo, este lo soltó y pronto Jiraiya y Hiruzen se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijustsu contra el de la máscara.

−Kage Bushin No Jutsu−exclamo Minato formando un clon de sombras. Camino hacia Hiashi quien mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados. −Hiashi−llamo al castaño que solo se limitó a verlo con el ojo que mantenía abierto. –Debes irte−Hiashi ya estaba en sus límites, si no se iba ahora podría incluso morir y eso era algo que tampoco iba a permitir.

−No−dijo firme en un jadeo el de ojos perlas.

−Debes hacerlo, piensa en Hana−agrego.

Hiashi iba a rebatir pero tomo el consejo de Minato, debía pensar en su esposa y en su hija, el irse iba en contra de él mismo, le daba directo en el orgullo pero, si se quedaba, solo sería una carga. Apenas asintió.

-..-..-

Hana suspiro viendo a Itachi casi caer dormido, el pequeño no quería dormirse hasta que sus padres regresaran, le parecía tan tierno.

Toco su pansa ya grande, ya quería tener a Hinata con ella ¿Hinata sería tan linda como Itachi y Sasuke? ¿Cómo sería Naruto? ¿Sería pelirrojo o rubio?

Volvió a suspirar, eran demasiadas preguntas las que se agolpaban en su cabeza y de verdad que algunas eran muy absurdas.

Toques a la puerta de la casa de Mikoto provocaron que la peliazul fuera a atender con Sasuke en brazos.

Tuvo una gran sorpresa en cuanto encontró a Shizune del otro lado con un bulto en brazos.

-..-..-

El clon de Minato tomo a Hiashi por uno de sus brazos pasándolo por sus hombros y ambos empezaron a caminar.

El enmascarado esta vez se había difuminado de la pelea que tenía contra el Sandaime, contra Minato y contra el sannin solo para aparecer frente al Hyuga y el clon de Minato con una sádica sonrisa bajo su máscara, el acabar con la vida de uno de ellos le daría una gran satisfacción.

Hiashi abrió su ojo casi con pánico ¿Moriría? Sus amigos no podían ayudarlo, había sido demasiado rápida la manera en que ese sujeto había llegado y se había posado frente a él.

Una patada mando al hombre de la gabardina al otro extremo de la habitación.

Minato sonrió al verlo, no se lo esperaba.

−Justo a tiempo. No cabe duda que la llama de la juventud no puede arder más en mi de lo que ya lo hace! –exclamo un extraño y raro joven vestido de verde con una sonrisa levantando uno de sus pulgares en una pose que según él era "genial".

−Gai, llévate a Hiashi de aquí−ordeno Minato.

−¡A la orden, Hokage-sama! ¡Esto será todo un reto para ayudar a mi querido Hokage! ¡Sera la misión de mi vida! –exclamo emocionado tomando a Hiashi y cargándolo en su espalda, dio una patada al clon que Minato había creado y miro al rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

Incluso al enmascarado le cayó una gota tras la nuca al ver a ese sujeto. Cuando los matara a todos a él lo dejaría vivo, ya era suficiente castigo el tener esa personalidad y ese horrible aspecto físico.

Gasi desapareció del lugar corriendo con Hiashi tras su espalda dejando humo por donde iba, pronto los chacras de diferentes shinobis empezaron a llegar a la torre.

El de la máscara volvió a chasquear la lengua, tanto los shinobis y las personas contra las que peleaba era de verdad difícil el poder contra ellos. Volvió a usar su habilidad de rastreo de chacra y encontró a la jinchuriki. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Estaba completamente a su alcance, tenía que tomar una decisión, si iba cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa y si no iba regresaría con las manos vacías y pudiera ser que ya no hubiera más oportunidades de obtener al Kyubi. Estaba decidido.

El de la máscara desapareció frente a los ojos de todos.

-..-..-

Una esfera giratoria de chacra iba a una gran velocidad, esta termino por impactarse contra madrea, contra la máscara de madera del de la gabardina.

La máscara se partió en dos.

Hace un rato cuando Tsunade había partido de la torre Hokage, Minato le había entregado uno de sus kunais especiales. Cuando vio que el enemigo se retiraba rápidamente utilizo su jutsu especial y se llevó a Fugaku con él, no sin antes decirle a Jiraiya una palabra: _−Llámalo−_

Grandes bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas por Fugaku al cielo, una dos tres, cuatro, cinco…

El cielo se ilumino y el fuego se esparció en el y luego desapareció dejándolo cubierto de enormes nubes.

−¡AHORA! –Grito Minato lo más fuerte que pudo volteando hacia atrás de él, el enemigo había recibido su rasengan en el rostro, debía estar aturdido y por lo mismo tardaría al menos minutos en reaccionar, esa era su única oportunidad de acabar con él.

Minato observo la silueta de un hombre parado sobre la cabeza del Sandaime.

Las manos de Kakashi se movían lo más rápido que podían haciendo todo tipo de sellos, algo parecido a un raikiri apareció en ellas, apunto al cielo, un gran y poderosos rayo parecía querer bajar.

Minato volteo al de la máscara, quería verificar que ese hombre seguía ahí. Los ojos de Minato estaban abiertos de par en par… ese era.

El rayo bajo y dio de lleno contra él, contra Obito. Todo el cuerpo de Obito se ilumino, el rayo lo había atravesado por completo, su figura era completamente iluminada por un rayo de luz que contrastaba con sus ropas, mismas que se desintegraban de a poco.

Todas las luces en Konoha se apagaron.

-..-..-

Mikoto y Tsunade miraron a tras aun con Kushina en brazos, tuvieron que poner una de sus manos a modo de visera ante la luz que el rayo expulsaba, prácticamente iluminaba toda Konoha.

-..-..-

Un fosforo fue encendido y gracias a el una lámpara y otras más, juntas iluminaban la casa Uchiha.

Shizune había salido a revisar que había sido esa potente luz. Ella no había podido ir, mantenía a Naruto y a Sasuke en brazos, se encontraba recostada en la cama matrimonial de Mikoto y Fugaku, e Itachi dormía a un lado de ella.

−Todo está bien, al parecer fue solo un rayo−dijo Shizune en cuanto regreso.

Hana abrió sus ojos de par en par… un rayo.

-..-..-

El rayo fue desapareciendo y el enemigo cayó al suelo.

Minato cerró fuertemente los ojos, su plan había funcionado completamente, pero no estaba nada feliz por eso.

Fugaku se encontraba arrodillado viendo todo, estaba demasiado cansado, durante toda la batalla contra el enemigo él había intentado no hacer demasiado para no gastar chacra y así poder utilizar esa técnica, una técnica que gastaba demasiado chacra.

Kakashi salto de la cabeza del Sandaime al lugar en donde se encontraban Minato y Fugaku, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había logrado hacer esa difícil técnica, por un momento creyó que no lo lograría.

La sonrisa de Kakashi fue desapareciendo conforme veía la cara de estupefacción de Minato ¿Acaso no había hecho bien la técnica?

Minato se paró de su lugar y se acercó al hombre que había caído, se arrodillo a un lado de él y Kakashi lo siguió parado detrás de Minato. El rubio volteo al de la gabardina destrozada.

Una parte de la máscara había caído y la mitad del rostro del enemigo ya era visible gracias a la luz.

−¡Obito! –exclamo Kakashi en cuanto observo la mitad del rostro de él. −¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?! –exclamo esta vez a Minato incoándose a un lado suyo y jalándolo de las solapas.

−No sabía−fue lo único que pudo contestar con voz baja y culpable.

Kakashi lo soltó y regreso a mirar a Obito, le quito la otra parte de la mascar, era el, el lugar en donde la enorme pierda le había caído le había dejado le cara algo desfigurada. Un millón de preguntas se fueron agolpando en su cabeza ¿Dónde había estado Obito? ¿Por qué no había regresado a Konoha? ¿Por qué los estaba atacando? ¿Qué pasaba? Y de repente, la culpa, la tristeza, la rabia, la ira y un montón de sentimientos que en verdad dolían lo atacaron por dentro. ¡Él había matado a Obito!

En la comisura de los ojos de Kakashi empezaron a verse pequeñas gotas de agua. Él era el peor compañero de todos, el peor amigo, no podía cumplir con sus promesa, primero Rin y ahora Obito, los había matado a los dos, en momentos como ese un suicidio no era tan mala idea, incluso podía decir que era tentadora. Suicidarse igual que su padre.

Minato estaba igual que Kakashi, se sentía culpable, en cuanto se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba había querido ir a ayudarlo pero, a él lo llamaban "El rayo amarillo", sin embargo era una persona, no un rayo y no había nada más rápido que un rayo, el había planeado las cosas muy bien por lo que sabía que no iba a poder evitar o esquivar de alguna manera ese ataque.

La mano de Kakashi se encontraba sobre el pecho de Obito y esta… fue tomada e incluso presionada, por el mismo Obito.

En cuanto sintió el agarre alzo la vista para poder verlo, el ojo del sharingan de Obito estaba abierto, sus labios eran una línea recta y la mirada del pelinegro era una completamente vacía. Kakashi frunció el ceño, ese no parecía su compañero.

Minato también miro a Obito y frunció el ceño.

−O-Obito−dudo Kakashi en hablar.

Minato permitía que Kakashi siguiera teniendo contacto con Obito, ya que sabía que este no tenía prácticamente nada de chacra, aun cuando eso le daba un mal presentimiento, sentía una gran maldad dentro de Obito.

El pelinegro tendido sobre el suelo los miro sin expresión alguna−¿Cómo sabían que vendría? ¿Cómo sabían de mí? –cuestiono aun con dificultad.

−Mi hijo me lo dijo−contesto Minato.

Obito escucho a Minato y simplemente lo ignoro, el intentar averiguar a qué se refería era algo ya sin sentido cuando estaba a punto de morir.

−¿Obito, que paso contigo? –cuestiono Kakashi al fin.

−Mi nombre es Tobi, Obito murió el día en que mataste a Rin. Obito ya no existe, y pronto yo tampoco. –las fuerzas de Tobi cada vez eran menos, el que esos dos lo vieran así era absolutamente patético.

−De que hablas−hablo Kakashi no queriendo creer el comportamiento de esa persona frente a él.

−No mantuviste tu promesa, mataste a Rin−contesto Obito como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera nada, como si no sintiera, como si…

−Hablas como si no tuvieras corazón… −dijo Minato de forma casi metafórica.

Kakashi miro a un lado al haber escuchado a Obito

−No lo tengo−confirmo, claro que tanto Minato como Kakashi no sabían que eso era algo literal.

Kakashi volteo a verlo en cuanto lo escucho.

Tobi miro a Kakashi una vez más−Salve tu vida, te di un gran regalo: Mi propio ojo, no cumpliste tu promesa, mataste a Rin y pronto moriré a causa tuya−recito Tobi todas las cosas que Kakashi le había hecho−Te sientes culpable Kakashi−el cuerpo del peliplateado temblaba y sus ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza, el Uchiha estaba dando justo en el clavo

−No tiene por qué−contesto Minato haciendo que Kakashi abriera los ojos impresionado. –Kakashi cuido bien de Rin y la sigue manteniendo viva al igual que a Obito−dijo Minato extrañando a Kakashi y haciendo que Tobi entrecerrara los ojos enfadado ¿Cómo decía eso? Rin estaba muerta−Los mantiene vivos en su corazón, en su memoria, siempre recuerda lo que tú y ella le enseñaron, protege los recuerdos de Rin y los de Obito, ese Obito que llevaba la voluntad de fuego dentro de él como ningún otro shinobi−termino de decir Minato.

−Eso no es verdad−quiso gritar el enemigo pero apenas y pudo hablar, veía el cielo y ya no a los otros dos.

−Kakashi los mantiene vivos, con él y a su lado−termino de decir Minato.

Las palabras de Minato habían reconfortado a Kakashi, era verdad todo lo que decía su maestro.

−Ya no sé, −alrededor de Obito todo empezaba a nublarse−cuando vi a Rin morir me quede sin corazón−termino de decir, estaba comenzando a sincerarse, solo hasta ese punto, en que estaba a punto de morir, es que sabía en realidad lo que sentía.

Un túnel blanco solo visible para Obito se formaba desde su cuerpo hasta llegar más allá de lo que podía calcular, hasta el cielo y aún más halla. De ahí una figura bajaba. Obito frunció un poco el ceño− ¿Rin? –hablo sin importarle ser escuchado.

Una Rin bajaba hasta llegar a un lado de él. Ella era tal y como la recordaba, una niña con su corto cabello castaño de linda sonrisa.

−Obito-kun−

−Kakashi−hablo al peliplateado y volteo a verlo. –Puede ser posible, que lo recupere−hablo refiriéndose a lo que antes había dicho, las figuras de Kakashi y Minato cada vez se hacían más borrosas para él.

−Obito−dijo Kakashi con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla−Perdóname−

−Hai−apenas había podido hablar el pelinegro en un suspiro, un suspiro que se llevó el viento dando contra Kakashi, ese había sido un viento liberador.

El alma de Obito abandono el cuerpo de este, no el alma de Tobi, ese hombre frio y cruel sino el alma de Obito, aquel niño que tenía la voluntad de fuego brotando dentro de el con gran intensidad.

−Matta Ne. Rin, Obito−dijo Kakashi, tal vez, en un corto o largo tiempo se reuniría con ellos.

Minato y Kakashi voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con Jiraiya y Fugaku, este último recargado sobre el hombro de Jiraiya.

Minato sonrió al verlos y sintió como las fuerzas poco a poco abandonaban su cuerpo, estaba a punto de desplomarse pero, fue sostenido por la espalda de Kakashi. El peliplateado mantenía un par de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, parecía no tener ganas de hablar y, a pesar de esto… parecía feliz.

Kakashi y Jiraiya llevaron en sus espaldas a Fugaku y a Minato, nadie hablaba, solo disfrutaban del silencio que traía la paz, una extraña paz interior tomando en cuenta que acababan de perder a un amigo.

-..-..-

Llegaron a la casa de Fugaku, entraron por la puerta y fueron a parar a la sala. Minato abrió sus ojos de par en par…

Kushina mantenía al pequeño Naruto en brazos con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se veía cansada y demacrada, su cabello estaba desordenado y debajo de sus ojos se encontraban unas enormes ojeras y aun así, se veía hermosa.

Con la ayuda de Kakashi se acercó al niño y lo contemplo al igual que el Hatake. Kushina mostraba el pequeño rubio a su padre y este aun recargado en el hombro de su alumno, se inclinó y beso la frente de Naruto.

Kushina y Minato, habían cumplido con la promesa y ante los ojos de sus amigos… eran verdaderos héroes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza pero como ven es un capitulo muy extenso. Hice lo mejor que pude, yo nunca había trabajado con escenas de acción así que… ustedes evalúen xD_

_Les doy las gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia y por ser pacientes conmigo, me gustaría mucho que me siguieran acompañando en esta y más historias que tengo planeadas no solo para el MinaKushi sino también para otras parejas n.n_

_Perdónenme por mis faltas de ortografía._

_Esperen Epilogo ;p_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
